<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of fuming and partaking and so on by zation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605802">Of fuming and partaking and so on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation'>zation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gas-N-Sip 'verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(actually fresh out of high school but soon to be in college Dean), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward teenager in love Dean, Beaten down Cas, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Cas has a sucky family, Cas smokes, Cas totes makes Dean watch him, Cas works at the Gas-N-Sip, Castiel Topping From the Bottom (Supernatural), Charity Auctions, Choking, Colleges student Dean, Coming In Pants, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean and Cas in matching suits, Dean has a happy home, Dean's family is awesome, Desperation, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Fumbling Dean, Good Parent John Winchester, Grinding, Insecure Dean Winchester, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, SO in love you guys, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Some Humor, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester, Yes you read that right, Younger Dean Winchester, all the goddamn sex, awkward family stuff, but not at the same time, exchanging sexual favors, foot rubbing, it's unrealistic how supportive they are, liberal use of lube, mentions of cockwarming, only the casual bedroom kind tho, sex without condoms, somewhat established fuck buddies, with dick and hand, with feelings!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <q>Yeah, that’s right. I’m over thirty, divorced, and broke with a mortgage but for a night here you were my boy toy fantasy come true so thank you for that. How about we continue the favor?</q>
</p><p> </p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where things were supposed to be kept casual, <strike>zation</strike> <em>Dean</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, mentions of others (like John/Mary and Gabriel/Kali), past Cas/Bela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gas-N-Sip 'verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In which Dean fucks Cas in Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Don’t ask me what my muse was doing telling me to continue this old verse, she’s a fickle bastard… Also, here’s a bazillion words in the author’s note, have fun! 😆</p><p><strong>Heads up no 1:</strong> if you don’t want to read the first fic in the verse you certainly don’t have to (but don’t let me stop you lol). All you really need to know is that Dean and Cas hooked up, after which Dean learned that Cas was older than he’d thought and also they decided to continue having sex 😏</p><p><strong>Heads up no 2:</strong> there will basically be kink exploring in this fic, but it will in no way be the safe kind. Cas will be way too lenient when it comes to rules and Dean is too inexperienced. Not saying anyone is going to get hurt (because this is Destiel porn and nothing else!) but please don’t expect realism because I intentionally chose not to use it 😄</p><p><strong>Heads up no 3:</strong> since the first fic in this series (the prequel, if you will) was a PWP and I had no intentions of continuing or “getting real” about it (thanks muse!), I didn’t make them wear condoms in that one. I will continue with that here because sex reasons. Let’s just say that in this AU there are no STDs or anything like that, condoms are for not getting pregnant and this isn’t an ABO so we’re safe there lol</p><p>So just fyi, if you know you’re squeamish about reading sex scenes where they don’t use condoms or reading about unsafe kink explorations then for your sake, I’d advise against reading this. Because there will be A LOT of sex lmao</p><p>And last but in no way least, thank you from the bottom of my heart for being my beta, BeeCas. I love you and our profound bond 💖💖💖<br/>That’s it! Happy reading! 😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>So, they’d exchanged numbers, Dean and Cas. They’d fucked in the back of Cas’ car, made strangely comfortable small talk and exchanged numbers in the hopes of maybe fucking again. That was a week ago and Dean was a fucking coward.</p><p>Okay, so the thing was that Cas was so much older than—no for real, that wasn’t <em>the</em> thing. The <em>thing</em> was that Cas was a proper adult with a whole adult life and Dean felt so young and insignificant and <em>holy fucking hell that had been the hottest sex Dean had ever had and he wanted it again and so much more</em>.</p><p>So clearly, <em>clearly</em>, the thing was that Dean had managed to fucking fall head over heels for the thirty-something man who worked at the local Gas-N-Sip and now Dean had to refuel the family’s cars at the opposite side of town. Since. He was. A coward.</p><p>Dean struggled a lot with this, for a number of reasons, but there were two main ones. Namely, how could he approach Cas for more casual sex without being all weird in the head because of fucking <em>feelings</em>? And how could he get over his ridiculous crush while still having awesome sex?</p><p>Because, see, Dean didn’t <em>want</em> to fall for Cas. Wanted a cool fuck buddy relationship, like a summer fling, and then sail off into the horizon when he started college in the fall. Granted he would be going to KU right here in Lawrence and would probably stay at home for the most part of his first year if not the whole duration, but <em>still</em>.  </p><p>And really, even <em>if</em> he had wanted something more with Cas, what did he even have to bring to the table? For one, he was just a college student, and not even that until a few more months. Cas had said he was divorced, had he been married to a man or a woman? Evidence suggested a man, since, well, they’d fucked <em>so hard</em>, and same sex marriage was legal in Kansas nowadays, but Dean didn’t <em>know</em> and for some reason it ate him up.</p><p>He wanted to know everything about Cas but he didn’t want to want to know and fucking hell, feelings were tough.</p><p>Exactly 12 days after their <em>tryst</em>, Dean still hadn’t contacted Cas and hadn’t been to the Gas-N-Sip and Cas hadn’t contacted him either. Dean tried not to take it personally since his reason for not at least texting Cas wasn’t personal in the least but damn it was hard anyway.</p><p>He slouched down the stairs and into the kitchen at around noon, not because he usually slept in but because he’d been up all night listening to his friend Jo raging about a dude who had started working at her mom’s Roadhouse and who Jo apparently liked even though she used other words to describe it. Dean was happy for his friend but also grumpy as fuck because of petty jealousy. It sounded nice to be able to talk about the guy you liked…</p><p>“Someone looks tired,” mom commented lightly and put a plate of toast in front of him when he all but fell down at the kitchen table, even though dad was already at the stove, cooking lunch. “You’d think with all the sleep you get, you’d at least grace us with a smile.”</p><p>Dean mumbled something and allowed her to comb his hair with her fingers even though he was basically an adult now. Although come to think of it, adults probably liked stuff like that too. Cas had very thick hair, for example, maybe he would like it? He’d sure liked it when Dean grabbed his hair during that stellar BJ…</p><p>“He’s not <em>only</em> sleeping,” Sam piped up and Dean glared at his little brother, who just grinned moronically back. Most of the kitchen table was covered in books and notepads because apparently Sammy thought the best way to spend his summer was to prepare for high school with a couple of summer classes. He was such a fucking dork it hurt to look at him sometimes, but Dean loved him all the same. “How’s your wrist?”</p><p>Scratch that, Dean hated his little brother.</p><p>“I ain’t doing that,” he muttered and chomped petulantly on his toast. It wasn’t even a total lie, he hadn’t been able to jerk off last night because of all his fucking jealousy.</p><p>“At least you stopped wasting hot water,” dad commented lightly. Dean wanted to chuck toast at him but knew that would get his lunch sausage burnt.</p><p>“What do you mean?” mom asked worriedly and went over to touch Dean’s forehead. “Are you ill?”</p><p>“Nah, he’s in love,” Sammy stated nonchalantly, making Dean groan and push away his plate so he could thump his head down on the table.</p><p>“In love?” mom asked and sounded way too cheerful. “Who with?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter because it’s not true,” Dean grunted, face smashed against the wooden table. “And nothing’s gonna happen anyway.”</p><p>“Don’t say that, Dee,” Sam said, tone so comforting and knowledgeable that it grinded Dean’s gears.</p><p>“Yeah, love is strange but also, you know, nice,” dad put in, probably grinning stupidly at mom like he did when he thought he could get away with it.</p><p>“That’s right, little squirrel,” mom said soothingly and Jesus fucking Christ, Dean was <em>not</em> tearing up thinking about Cas’ smile. No, he was tearing up thinking about Cas’ dick and how he wanted to try and suck it but probably wouldn’t because he was too chicken shit. Yeah. “I’m sure whoever it is, things could work out if you just talked to them.”</p><p>“No it wouldn’t,” Dean snapped, getting up in a rush. “It’s not gonna work out because I fucking like a dude and he’s older than me and he just got out of a relationship, I think recently, and I’m only me and…” he stopped short when he realized what he’d just blurted out.</p><p>He stared wide-eyed at the rest of his family, who stared mutely back.</p><p>It was of course Sammy who broke the silence because when had he not come to Dean’s rescue?</p><p>“I’m down with it,” he grinned his little brother grin and Dean kinda melted. “Hashtag love wins, right?”</p><p>“Older means experience. Probably means less likelihood of you getting hurt,” dad stated and turned back to frying his sausages. “Plus it’s kinda hot when they’re older.”</p><p>“John!” mom walked up to Dean, putting one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest, looking into his eyes with concern. “Just be careful. I don’t want you to get played with.”</p><p>“Jeez, mom,” Dean mumbled and averted his eyes, but he stood still and let her pet him for a moment, more for her sake than his. “It’s fine, nothing’s gonna happen between us anyway and then I’m off to college.”</p><p>“Why do you think nothing will happen?” mom asked gently, and Dean could list a thousand reasons but of course Sam beat him to it.</p><p>“Because Dean is too chicken.”</p><p>“Sam!” mom exclaimed, turning to her youngest and Dean took the opportunity to slip out of her light embrace.</p><p>“It’s true anyway,” he stated, fake cheerfully. “I’m gonna hit the shower and go out and grab a lunch with Jo instead.”</p><p>“If you want to…” mom trailed off and Dean only felt a little bad because despite how this conversation started it seemed now that it had worked out fine and he kind of wanted to talk some more but not right now.</p><p>“It’s fine,” he said instead and hoped his smile didn’t look as strained as it felt.</p><p>“Could you take the Impala if you’re going out?” dad asked just as Dean was leaving. A few more steps and he would have been safe, damnit! “Our girl needs to be filled up, just take some money from my wallet.”</p><p>Dean just nodded and exited to the chorus of Sammy’s roaring laugh and mom berating dad like, “do you not hear yourself, John Winchester?”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Dean was so wrapped up in thinking<em> so little</em> about Cas and the Gas-N-Sip that he of course ended up driving right the fuck to Gas-N-Sip instead of the more remote Shell station where he’d thought he was headed.</p><p>He stopped by the regular pump and just stared at the store for a moment, dumbfounded. He’d managed to avoid this place for almost two weeks, what the fuck was he doing here now? This probably had something to do with stupid Sam blurting out that Dean was in love and Dean admitting almost <em>everything</em> like a complete noob. Even though there was nothing to admit!</p><p>He sucked on his teeth for a moment but ultimately decided to fucking man up and at least fill up the car. Despite what he’d said to his family, he still hadn’t contacted Jo yet so he didn’t have anywhere to be, but he still didn’t want to sit out here like a douche. Plus he knew Cas’ schedule and knew he was safe since Cas’ shift for Saturdays on even numbered weeks ended at noon and it was almost one o’clock now. Totally safe.</p><p>That didn’t explain why the man was standing beside the Impala when Dean came back outside after <span>paying to get the pump started</span>. Nearly gave Dean a damn heart attack, that.</p><p>Cas looked up sharply when Dean came to stand beside him but instead of sneering at Dean for being a coward, like Dean fucking <em>deserved</em>, he smiled, and somehow that was worse.</p><p>“Hello there.”</p><p>Damn his fucking voice to fucking hell…</p><p>Yeah, if Dean had thought having sex with Cas once would sate his stupid teenage body, he had been dead wrong.</p><p>“Hey,” he mumbled back, shy and horny and absolutely immature. “I thought your shift was over already?”</p><p>“You know my schedule?”</p><p>Dean wanted to <em>die</em>. Why couldn’t he control his stupid fucking mouth? “I, um…”</p><p>Cas’ eyes darkened a little and he swept them up and down Dean’s body but instead of, say, touching Dean like Dean wanted to be touched and like no one else but Cas could, Cas just crossed his arms and nodded to the car.</p><p>“I hung back to do some inventorying, then I saw this beauty when I got out. I’m guessing the owner is inside, I’m waiting for them because I gotta know more about her, she’s <em>gorgeous</em>.”</p><p>A trail of fire went down Dean’ spine and don’t ask what was so goddamn hot about Cas complimenting Dean’s baby but it fucking was, okay?</p><p>“Oh, um, you already met them,” yeah, he couldn’t really blame Cas for frowning in confusion. Could want to kiss it off, though… “I mean, I’m them. The, um, owner. This is my car, or whatever.”</p><p>Cas made big eyes and fuck him for being so unfairly handsome. “<em>Your</em> car?”</p><p>“Well,” Dean rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the Impala’s sleek form. “Actually, it’s my dad’s car. He bought it before I was born, but I love it so much he said he’s gonna give it to me when I start college. Which is like, soon, so…”</p><p>Cas licked his lips slowly, as if he wanted Dean to pop a boner right then and there. Goddamnit, there was an old lady walking her dog <em>right there</em> for fuck’s sake. D<span>ean distracted himself by starting the pump, filling baby just like dad had told him to.</span></p><p>“If I’d know that we would have done it in this instead,” he stated then and blew Dean’s mind. Sex in baby? Yes please! “But I suppose that doesn’t matter now.”</p><p>Fuck, his tone was suddenly so despondent that Dean wanted to grab him and kiss him right the fuck now.</p><p>“Listen, Cas,” he mumbled and turned to the older man, stepping just a little bit closer. Cas looked at him with searching eyes. “Did you think I didn’t call you because… because I didn’t want to? Because that’s not true.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas’ smile was way too self-deprecating. “We both got caught up in the moment at the end there. It was a nice thing, but I’m way too old for you anyway.”</p><p>Fuck Dean and his fucking nerves for keeping him away from here and making Cas feel like this.</p><p>“Cas, I,” damn words were hard. “I didn’t contact you because I was scared I wasn’t good enough for you.”</p><p>Oh. Well maybe words weren’t as hard as he’d thought? That seemed to convey pretty fucking well how he felt and judging by Cas’ astonished look they did the trick.</p><p>“Then…” Cas licked his lips again and fuck it, Dean’s dick was too invested now to not be interested in this. His body was already hot from the weather and there was no goddamn way he was cooling off now. “Do you wanna go for a ride? Or do you have like a curfew or something?”</p><p>“Curfew?” Dean snorted and pulled up the key from his pocket. “It’s in the middle of the day and besides, I’m 18; I can do what I want.”</p><p>“Then give me a ride in that car of yours and let’s see what happens.”</p><p>Dean’s legs felt like jelly as he hurriedly <span>put back the nozzle, skidding </span>round baby’s hood to the driver side. “Fuck yeah.”</p><p>He wanted to sound suave and mature, but he felt tongue tied as soon as Cas was in the car. He wasn’t a big man, but his presence filled the whole space, pressed against Dean’s skin and set his every nerve ending on fire.</p><p>Cas looked pleased as fuck when the engine roared to life and he fucking <em>moaned</em> and lolled his head back when they tore into the street. Yeah, Dean was at full mast way before they even got up on the interstate and the way Cas kept grinning didn’t help.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>They eventually stopped at a fairly secluded parking spot for a hiking trail. They’d gotten burgers that they ate while sitting on the hood and Dean tried to sound smart as they made small talk. Dean talked about college and Cas talked about working at the Gas-N-Sip and it was easy and nerve-racking at the same time. At least Dean’s boner had calmed down somewhat.</p><p>“Do you mind?” Cas asked after the burgers were finished and Dean came back from disposing the garbage. Cas was holding up a packet of cigarettes and Dean shook his head dumbly.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“Do you want one?”</p><p>Dean watched Cas pop a cigarette in his mouth and felt lame as fuck. “I don’t smoke.”</p><p>Cas lit the tip and puffed a few times before slipping the lighter back in the package. Camel, Turkish gold.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Dean’s skin prickled with fresh arousal.</p><p>“So, um,” he scuffed his foot against the ground, feeling the heat of the summer press on from the outside as the heat from his arousal pressed from the inside. “How you been?”</p><p>Cas gave him a slanted look, taking a drag from his cigarette before answering. The smoke dissipated quickly but for a second after exhaling Cas looked otherworldly.</p><p>“The same, I guess?” he smiled a little sardonically. “Shitty. Ex-wife making me feel small and my latest hookup disappearing on me.”</p><p>Dean felt a stab of jealousy before he realized <em>he</em> was the hookup Cas was referring to. “Cas, I swear I was telling the truth. I was just <em>nervous</em>.”</p><p>Cas hummed and sucked slowly on his cigarette. And despite Dean’s desperation to make up for his behavior he felt an arrow of desire zing through him. He swallowed and watched Cas track the movement with his eyes.</p><p>Somehow, irrationally, to learn that Cas was as flawed as anyone else — that he was beaten down and insecure — only made Dean want the man more. When he first fantasized about Cas, Dean had made up fantastic stories about him, making Cas out to be some kind of hotshot or half-celebrity but now that Dean saw these human sides of Cas it made him more relatable and therefore sexier, apparently. It, of course, helped that Cas was still the hottest man Dean had ever seen, no matter what his life looked like.</p><p>“Well, then,” Cas said after a long moment spent in silence. Dean only then realized he’d been staring straight at Cas’ face the whole time while the man smoked his cigarette and stared out into the forest. “Wanna fuck me in the backseat of your car?”</p><p>Dean nearly choked. He stuttered and cough and Cas dropped his stub to the ground and scraped his foot over it a couple of times to make sure it was out.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” he eventually managed, and Cas looked at him, eyes perhaps overly fond. “I’ve got, uh, lube and stuff. In the glove compartment.”</p><p>“How convenient,” Cas grinned and went to open the door to the backseat. “Like a proper boy scout.”</p><p>Dean scrambled to get the lube packages and vault into the backseat beside Cas. “I guess. I just thought if I had the car with me, I’d always be stocked, for dates and stuff.”</p><p>“That’s cute,” Cas mumbled and grabbed the lube, reading the information on them. “Bite sized, huh? That’s smart.”</p><p>Dean had trouble with his fucking zipper and had to take a moment to calm down. He watched Cas slink out of his jeans with practiced ease.</p><p>“Yeah, I…”</p><p>“Can’t fuck you with your clothes on, Dean.”</p><p>“Cas, wait,” Dean’s dick would kill him, but he had to fucking say this. He grabbed Cas’ wrist lightly, making the man look at him. Fuck he was pretty this up close, Dean wanted to kiss him more than anything else in that moment. “I just… we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to?”</p><p>Cas frowned in confusion. “Why wouldn’t I want to? I was the one who asked, and we <em>did</em> say that we would keep exchanging favors, right? Although I suppose,” he leaned back, relaxing against the seat and Dean only then realized how hard Cas already was, his dick tenting his underwear. “We already did this, sex in a car. And maybe you don’t even want to?”</p><p>He was asking if Dean wanted to continue exchanging favors, Dean was sure and fucking hell he wanted that <em>so much</em>. But he also wanted so much more for some fucked up reason and Cas had mentioned his ex-wife being mean to him and maybe he wanted to talk about that? Maybe Dean wanted to hear about it too? Man, Dean’s dick was <em>so</em> not onboard for that but maybe that was what being an adult was all about? Or maybe… Dean pursed his lips in thought, maybe Cas didn’t <em>want</em> to be an adult in this moment? Maybe that was what all this was about for the man and hell, who was Dean to deny him a moment’s escape?</p><p>In fact — he looked up to meet Cas’ curious eyes — he felt like he never wanted to deny Cas anything, ever.</p><p>“I want to,” he rasped, throat tight not so much because of arousal as because of feelings but hell if he was admitting that. “I was just making sure you want me too. I won’t be able to stop if we continue, okay?”</p><p>Cas tilted his head to the side and regarded Dean for a moment and Dean thought the double entendre of his words had been exposed but instead of saying anything about it, Cas just shucked off his underwear and short-circuited Dean’s poor mind.</p><p>“Then in that case there’s nothing to worry about,” he straightened, grabbing Dean’s shoulders to hold on to as he swung himself into Dean’s lap, straddling him. “Because I want you to pound me so hard I’ll feel it for days after.”</p><p>Yeah okay, despite Dean’s stupid venture into Emotion Land, his dick was coming back full force and he moaned pathetically as a wave of arousal crashed over him. Cas grinned, predatorily and spectacularly, and ripped open one of the lube packages.</p><p>“Get your dick out, Dean.”</p><p>It was kind of a struggle with Cas in his lap, but Dean wouldn’t want it any other way anyhow. He loved the feeling of Cas’ weight on him yet again and this time they were sitting face to face, and Dean drank in the sight of Cas’ eyes fluttering shut as he fingered himself open.</p><p>Dean’s dick was pressed up against his stomach, hard as fuck and red at the tip, and Dean licked his lips looking at Cas’ dick, so close to his own. He wanted to stroke it, wanted to feel it against his own dick, wanted Cas’ come all over him, but for now he settled on putting his hands on Cas’ thighs, squeezing them.</p><p>“Wanna kiss you here,” he murmured, pressing his thumbs against Cas’ inner thighs, close to his balls. He didn’t know where the sudden desire came from but embraced it wholeheartedly. “Wanna bite and mark you up.”</p><p>Cas’ dick jerked and he groaned, the one hand he had on Dean’s shoulder clenching down hard.</p><p>“You’d like that, huh?” Cas’ voice was low and raspy, shooting straight to Dean’s heated groin. “Mark me up real good and watch me at work after, knowing your bitemarks are on me where no one else can see.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Dean squeaked, grabbing his dick and squeezing the base hard. Cas’ chuckle was way too dirty for Dean to stave off his arousal.</p><p>“Such a pure boy, aren’t you, Dean?”</p><p>Dean only moaned, too overcome with desire so hot it left him trembling. Cas chuckled again and raised himself higher on his knees, supporting his weight with only his legs as he grabbed Dean’s hair with his free hand, holding him still as he bent in to press their lips together.</p><p>Dean surged for the contact, lips bumping and pressing, and it was him that opened up to accept Cas’ tongue. He submitted willingly, letting Cas dominate the kiss even as the man fingered himself in preparation for Dean’s dick.</p><p>Wet and sloppy, the kisses were heated and easily riled Dean up to the point of him humping up against basically nothing. He felt shaky and hot and he wanted Cas so fucking much it was driving him insane. The desire was almost scary, and Dean could barely believe this was happening. Had barely believed it the first time and certainly couldn’t wrap his head around it now.</p><p>But the fact was that Cas was in his fucking lap, kissing the living daylights out of him and Dean was grabbing the man’s ass greedily.</p><p>“Wanna be inside,” he pressed out and had frankly never heard his own voice get so whiny before.</p><p>Cas hummed and pulled out his fingers, sitting down on Dean’s thighs to start patting around the seat for more lube.</p><p>“You ready for me?”</p><p>“Cas, I can’t fucking take much more waiting, are <em>you</em> ready?”</p><p>Cas grinned that predatory grin again and Dean wanted to weep. Hell, his dick <em>was</em> weeping, and he wasn’t even the least sorry. As soon as Cas wrapped a lube-sticky hand around Dean’s dick he bucked up, shouting wordlessly and squeezing his eyes shut. Cas murmured something but all Dean could register was the pleasure he felt when he heard Cas’ deep voice and he grabbed the man’s hips hard as he started fucking his hand best he could in their cramped position.</p><p>“Eager,” Cas rumbled right against Dean’s ear then and it made Dean keen submissively. “Stay still.”</p><p>It was <em>such an effort</em>, but he wanted to please this man and Cas anyhow rewarded him by lifting himself to his knees and position himself over Dean’s dick. It was a tight squeeze for sure, Cas’ hole like a vice around Dean’s dick and in the back of his mind Dean registered that maybe it was <em>too</em> tight; maybe Cas hadn’t taken enough time to stretch himself and hell, Dean didn’t want to hurt him.</p><p>But then Cas was seated to the hilt and he <em>swiveled</em> his hips in little figure eights and Dean was almost fucking blacking out.</p><p>“Cas,” he croaked, hands probably bruising the man’s hips. “Cas, fuck, you’re so <em>tight</em>, I-I feel you, you’re—so <em>tight</em>…”</p><p>“Yeah?” Cas breathed against Dean’s lips, effectively ending Dean’s pathetic rambling. “Then fuck me.”</p><p>The first buck of Dean’s hips was uncoordinated and made Cas rock in his seat but when he got his bearings, he managed to plant his feet on the floor of the car and fucking hell, that did the fucking trick alright.</p><p>Cas grunted and threw his head back when Dean thrusted hard up into him, their movements somewhat limited in the space of the car and the fact that Cas was mainly just sitting there and letting Dean work, but no less glorious for it.</p><p>It was tight and warm and fucking hell, Dean had never felt so good as when he was fucking Cas. After their first time he’d started thinking he’d made it up; how good it had felt. But no, now that he was experiencing it again, he knew it was the truth.</p><p>Cas was so fucking perfect around him, squeezing him hard and so unabashed in his own pleasure. Groaning filthily against Dean’s ear, he grinded his dick against Dean’s stomach, hands gripping Dean’s hair hard as he kissed and licked the side of Dean’s neck. Dean moaned, feeling increasingly desperate as he fucked hard up into Cas’ willing body, Cas’ tight little hole seemingly greedy for Dean’s dick.</p><p>“So fucking good,” Cas rumbled then and made Dean lose his pace when he was fucking sucker punched with arousal.</p><p>It coiled low in his abdomen and he let out a strangled whine, thighs trembling as he tried to keep his momentum. His dick was aching, balls taut and drawn so far up into his body that he would fear they would never come down again, if he had been capable of thinking. At this moment he felt like a beast, though, mind fogged over with unadulterated lust and when Cas arched his back, groaning, Dean felt that fucking coil tighten even further.</p><p>“It burns,” he gasped, hands grabbing Cas’ ass and back, clinging to the man as he rutted into him like a wild animal. “Cas, I <em>need</em>, I <em>can’t</em>—”</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Cas growled, nibbling sharply on Dean’s ear and making Dean’s body jolt as sharp pleasure shot through him. “Fucking come inside me.”</p><p>Yeah, wasn’t like Dean would be able not to even if he’d wanted to avoid it.</p><p>“C-Cas—”</p><p>But he needed to make Cas come first, right? Maybe he should try choking the man like he’d done during their first time? But shit, Dean’s body wasn’t complying, too far gone into his pleasure to be able to do much more than pump his hips like the desperate teenager he was.</p><p>Then Cas put his large hand on Dean’s neck, squeezing him and making Dean’s body lock up in anticipation.</p><p>“Come,” he rumbled, voice gravelly and thick with his own arousal. “Come, Dean.”</p><p>Dean whimpered and pressed Cas down hard as he emptied deep inside him, his dick jerking hard and his breath leaving him in a big whoosh. All his strength drained out of him and he whined, body shaking against Cas’, the pleasure so overwhelming that he couldn’t see anything for a long moment.</p><p>When he eventually relaxed dread swept over him because fucking hell, Cas was still so goddamn hard, and Dean didn’t know if he had one more round in him but he so wanted Cas to be satisfied too. He unclenched his hands slowly, dick still lodged in Cas’ ass, and Cas hummed contently, rocking in place and making Dean gasp.</p><p>“So sweet, Dean,” Cas mumbled, nosing his way to Dean’s mouth, kissing him languidly as he continued to roll slowly in Dean’s lap, hard dick still very much pressing against Dean.</p><p>Dean was getting sensitive as hell but somehow it was still pleasurable like this, feeling Cas in his lap without the desperation of fiery hot desire clouding his mind.</p><p>“You feel so fucking good,” he mumbled, making Cas smile.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he smiled too, massaging Cas’ ass as the man leaned out a bit, hole clenching slightly around Dean. “Good enough to make me come way too fucking early, tell me how to take care of you.”</p><p>Cas looked at him with hooded eyes, taking his dick in hand and stroking himself slowly. “Tell me more about what you’d do to me. Tell me one of your kinks.”</p><p>Dean’s smile spread into a grin and he pressed his thumbs against Cas’ hips.</p><p>“Not really a kink but I wanna blow you,” he spread his legs a little, feeling himself slip out of Cas’ hole but it was okay, Cas was stroking his dick and looking at Dean as if he was a feast laid out for him. “I thought about it last time too, your dick. It’s really something.”</p><p>“Would you wanna switch?” Cas was sounding deliciously breathless now and Dean felt a high at being able to make the more experienced man sound like that.</p><p>He swallowed and nodded slowly. “If you’d want to, I wouldn’t mind. I think I’m a top, but I’d bottom for you.”</p><p>Cas’ breathing hitched and he started stroking himself faster. “More, tell me more. You’d wanna bite me?”</p><p>“Yeah, fucking hell, what you said before sounded so fucking hot,” Dean felt fresh arousal shoot through him. “Wanna own you like that, that’d be the best.”</p><p>Cas lolled his head back, grabbing one of Dean’s hands and putting them on his chest. “Pinch my nipples.”</p><p>“I like it when you take charge,” Dean murmured and put his other hand on Cas’ chest too, rolling the man’s pebbled nipples between his fingers. He considered briefly going under Cas’ shirt but didn’t bother with it when Cas gasped sharply and sped up his strokes even more. “Want you to fuck my face.”</p><p>“Fuck, Dean,” Cas groaned and came all over Dean’s stomach and chest.</p><p>The burst took Dean by surprise and he jerked once but then relaxed back, moaning submissively. Hell, last time he’d thought about dominating Cas in bed, all the fucking way until they slept together, and Dean had learnt that there was something called topping-from-the-bottom and that he definitely was down with that. But feeling so much pleasure from Cas simply coming on him? Well, Dean wouldn’t have thought he was that kind of guy but apparently he was, and he was so fucking okay with it if it was with Cas.</p><p>“You surprised me,” he chuckled when Cas relaxed, swaying in Dean’s lap.</p><p>“I surprised myself,” Cas grinned and all but fell to the side, legs in a heap over Dean’s lap. “<em>You</em> surprised me. I still can’t believe you’re even interested in fucking me.”</p><p>Dean was probably blushing but they were both red from the heat and sex, so it thankfully wasn’t visible, he thought.</p><p>“Shit, Cas, I’d been pining for you for <em>weeks</em> before I slipped up and asked you to suck me.”</p><p>Cas was looking wide-eyed at him when Dean dared peek at him. “Weeks?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean smiled to himself, remembering it. “I was a mess.”</p><p>Well truth be told he was still a mess, might even be <em>more</em> of a mess, but fuck if he was going to admit that to Cas.</p><p>“Well,” Cas looked down at his lap, looking adorably shy for perhaps the first time and Dean’s chest tightened at the man’s small smile. “How about that?”</p><p>“Hey, Cas?” Dean really wanted to kiss him but held back for now. “I know we said we’d do this quid pro quo stuff but then I didn’t contact you so we didn’t but, um, you didn’t contact me either so…” he took a deep breath. “So how about we start over? If you still wanna do that, I mean.”</p><p>Cas quirked his lips, eyes brilliant as he met Dean’s bold gaze. “I’d like that. And not that I don’t love your car, but let’s do it on a bed next time.”</p><p>Adrenaline spiked through Dean’s system at the implications. “I’d fucking love that.”</p><p>Cas huffed out a smile and sat up straighter, starting to gather his clothes. “Great, let’s revisit your marking fantasy, huh? And I don’t fucking care if it’s visible to other people, unless you don’t want it to be.”</p><p>Dean almost choked on his own spittle. “I do want that,” he rasped, making Cas look at him with hooded eyes. “I want them to see you’re taken.”</p><p>Too bold, that’d been too bold, he thought until Cas grabbed his chin and leaned in to kiss Dean deeply.</p><p>“We’re gonna have fun, Dean Winchester.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which Dean bites Cas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay y'all know Cas' inner thighs were made for biting, don't @ me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas grunted and shifted on the bed, the sound making a thrill go through Dean’s body. He shifted on his knees, moved closer, pushing Cas’ legs further apart. The hair was finer on his inner thighs and the skin was soft and seemingly untouched.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas sighed out, breathless. He fisted Dean’s short hair, making Dean’s dick jump at the pinpricks of pleasure-pain. “Are you feeling good?”</p><p>They were both naked, spread out on Cas’ king sized bed. It was the bed he’d shared with his wife, Bela, up until an unnamed number of months ago, and Dean hadn’t asked much about it, though he was dying to know. How and why anyone could leave Cas was beyond him and from what he’d gleaned from Cas’ short comments, she had been the one who’d pushed for divorce. It hadn’t been a good one either and Dean wanted to ask more about that too but saw enough evidence in the mismatched second-hand furniture to understand the basics.</p><p>In the end he only cared because he cared about Cas. Yeah, no fucking denying Dean was deep in the proverbial shit now and it was starting to feel liberating admitting that to himself. Admitting it to Cas was a whole other ballpark but Dean was happy with what they had so far. This was after all only their third get-together and Dean was already biting his fill of Cas’ supple skin.</p><p>“I can’t describe it,” he groaned, licking forgivingly at the patch of skin he’d just sunken his teeth in.</p><p>Not too hard, definitely not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to test the give. He liked to feel Cas in his mouth, liked to press his teeth against the man’s smooth skin and see the evidence afterwards. And hickeys, fucking hell Dean was suddenly so into hickeys and Cas seemed to like that too, more than the biting, even if he allowed both almost frivolously.</p><p>Cas chuckled, making arrows of pleasure shoot down Dean’s spine. They gathered there at the bottom, making his dick ache. It felt as if his balls were on fire and all they’d really done was kiss and grind. And Dean had marked Cas up real good.</p><p>“I’m happy you like it,” Cas mumbled, his smile fond enough to make Dean’s heart thud hard.</p><p>“I just like seeing marks <em>I </em>made on your skin,” he confessed in a hush and hid from Cas’ astonished eyes by bending down and nosing against Cas’ pelvis.</p><p>The man’s dick was hard as iron and glistening at the top, but Dean was ignoring it same as he was ignoring his own neglected dick. Instead he focused on Cas’ hip bones. Sharp and absolutely sublime, those. He smiled against the skin when Cas shifted restlessly, and then scraped his teeth against the warm skin.</p><p>Here, he thought, here close to Cas’ dick Dean would stake his biggest claim. The other marks would fade fast, except perhaps the hickeys, but here he would bite harder. Cas grunted again when Dean clamped down on him, bucked up once and put his hand back on Dean’s head. An adrenaline rush went through Dean at the thought that he’d <em>really</em> hurt Cas because he didn’t want <em>that</em>. Of course biting and even hickeys hurt to a certain degree and maybe that was the point a little? Not that much for Dean, he liked the feeling and liked to see it afterwards, but he didn’t like to inflict pain. But maybe Cas liked the pain, Dean didn’t know because they hadn’t discussed it much before getting here today.</p><p>Cas had just sent Dean an address, followed by “Now?” and Dean had scrambled to get to Cas’ house faster than the Flash. Sure, a few words had been exchanged, polite nonsense and quick observations about the house but then Cas had said “So, did you wanna mark me, or was that just talk?” and now here they were.</p><p>Dean was pretty fucking sure he was going to come from this alone, but he would stop in a second if Cas didn’t like it. Cas’ hand on him was heavy, though, not pushing or pulling but just resting there and when Dean glanced up at him, he saw that Cas had thrown back his head and was biting his lower lip.</p><p>The sight made Dean groan and he spread his legs as if that would make him come in contact with the bed but damnit, he was still too high up to be able to hump anything but air. Still felt good enough to fucking come, though. He gnashed his teeth against Cas’ skin for a moment longer, making Cas groan loudly and shit, Dean’s pleasure spiked almost painfully, and he wasn’t even sure what specifically made it so. Probably a combination of everything, he thought as he pulled away slowly, licking soothingly.</p><p>Cas’ skin was ruddy and looked puffy and there were distinct teeth marks this time, accurate enough to fucking identify Dean for sure, and he huffed out a moan at the sight. He wrapped one hand around his dick without thinking about it, so fucking far into his lust that he <em>couldn’t</em> think.</p><p>“Not like that,” Cas’ voice floated somewhere above Dean’s consciousness, but he felt helpless to obey.</p><p>He whined pitifully but removed his hand, his dick quivering lonely, and in the next moment he felt himself being hauled up Cas’ body. Fuck the man was strong. It wasn’t obvious just from looking at him, but Cas’ body was mostly wiry muscles and soft skin. And Dean’s bitemarks, now.</p><p>Dean moaned loudly when their dicks came in contact with each other and he almost choked when Cas pressed a hand between them to wrap around them both. He planted his face against Cas’ neck and shuddered on top of the older man as Cas started stroking them. Quick and dirty, the sound of their combined precome almost filthy in the otherwise quiet room and Dean couldn’t control his hips.</p><p>He kept licking and nipping at Cas’ neck, hips bucking into Cas’ hand like a wild animal in rut and maybe that was all he’d been reduced to. Hell, all he’d known was that putting marks on Cas would be like belonging to the man a little but now the feeling was almost overwhelming him.</p><p>He whimpered and mewled, overcome with desire for the man under him but somehow too aroused to be able to do anything about it. He should be pleasuring Cas, worshipping him, but he could barely move.</p><p>“Gonne come, Dean,” Cas suddenly grunted against Dean’s ear and holy fucking shit. “Bite me, come on.”</p><p>Dean didn’t even question it. He just sank his teeth into the skin at the juncture of Cas’ neck and shoulder and the moment he did, he came hard all over the both of them. It took him by surprise because sure, he’d been on the edge for a while, but he hadn’t known he’d been <em>that</em> close.</p><p>The feeling of his orgasm rushing out of him was always exhilarating but somehow it felt better this way. <em>His</em> teeth marks were on Cas, <em>his</em> spunk was all over the man’s dick and stomach. Yeah, there was no way Dean wasn’t into this and judging from the enthusiastic sound Cas let out, he liked it too.</p><p>It took Cas a moment longer, Dean reveling in the feeling of having his spent dick still in Cas’ tight grip, still pressed against the man’s hard dick. When he came it was with another grunt and Dean loved that sound, loved how manly Cas was; how mature.</p><p>He couldn’t help it and as soon as Cas removed his hand he slumped down on the man, Cas breathing out harshly and then chuckling, as if he thought Dean was cute. At least that was what Dean wanted to interpret it as and he would never fucking ask and ruin the illusion for himself.</p><p>“So, how was it?” Cas asked after a moment, running his non-sticky hand up and down Dean’s back and okay, that was too fucking soothing for Dean to stay awake much longer. “Satisfied with your kink?”</p><p>Dean grinned and rose to his elbows so he could roll off Cas somewhat smoothly. “And then some. I didn’t even know I would like it that much before we—oh shit,” he reached over to touch the bitemark on Cas’ neck. “<em>Shit</em>, I did it too hard.”</p><p>Cas didn’t even flinch when Dean gently brushed his fingers over the mark. Instead he turned his head and nuzzled against Dean’s hand.</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“No it’s not,” Dean sat up and touched the one on Cas’ hip as well, that one red and swollen too, much more so than the others. “Fuck, we should clean these off.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas laughed, making Dean look at him with concern. “You don't have rabies and you're not a zombie, I don't think it'll get infected.”</p><p>“You don’t know that,” Dean almost whined. He didn’t want <em>this</em>; he didn’t want it to <em>hurt</em>. “Do you have something to wash this off with?”</p><p>Cas looked surprised for a moment. “Neosporin, I guess?” he suggested then and waved in the direction of his bathroom.</p><p>Dean tumbled out of bed, uncaring of his nakedness as he padded through the top floor of Cas’ house and into the upstairs bathroom. Inside he found a washcloth that he wetted and indeed some Neosporin in the cupboard above the sink.</p><p>When he came back to the bedroom, he found Cas in the same position on the bed, looking contemplatively at Dean as he climbed onto the bed again.</p><p>“‘M gonna wash this first,” Dean mumbled and started to swipe the cloth over Cas’ hip but was stopped when the man grabbed his wrist lightly.</p><p>“Dean,” his voice was low and soothing, somehow. “Don’t let this destroy your high, I really liked it when you bit me. Okay?”</p><p>Dean gulped and smiled when Cas just looked at him with honest eyes. “Okay.”</p><p>“But for the record, I like this too,” Cas flashed him a grin and stretched on the bed, hands above his head and looking fucking gorgeous. </p><p>Dean’s mouth felt a little too dry for a moment. “Well I mean, aftercare <em>is </em>important,” he smiled shyly when Cas looked fondly at him.</p><p>“We should take a shower and then you can put on the Neosporin, if you still want to.”</p><p>Dean felt stupid that he hadn’t thought about that but then again, a shower with Cas sounded divine enough for Dean to get over his foolish behavior.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The shower was short, but Dean loved it all the same. Cas allowed him to soap them both up and Dean just fucking loved taking care of Cas for some reason. Cas seemed mostly amused and confused about it but for as long as he allowed it, Dean would do as he pleased.</p><p>Afterwards Dean gently spread Neosporin on the worst of Cas’ bites, while Cas tried to politely hide his grin. Dean didn’t care if he was being ridiculous, those bites looked like they <em>hurt,</em> and he felt bad. Felt even worse about how proud he felt when he saw that the one on Cas’ neck was still very much visible even when he put on a t-shirt, but damn that really appeased his lizard brain.</p><p>“Wanna grab a bite to eat?” Cas asked as they walked downstairs, and Dean was happy he was behind the man because he was pretty sure he did a piss poor job of hiding his happy surprise.</p><p>Well, forgive him his enthusiasm but he had thought he’d be kicked out as soon as the sex was over because that was really all this was, right? Not matter that Dean wanted more by now, he was still too nervous to ask for it and he was pretty sure Cas was only interested in his “boy toy fantasy” as he had called Dean after their first time.</p><p>“Sounds good, man,” Dean couldn’t keep the grin out of his voice, but it didn’t seem to matter because Cas only threw him a smile and guided him into the kitchen.</p><p>It was a well-kept kitchen, like the rest of the house, but similar to the rest it had a feeling of abandonment to it. Nothing was new, nothing matched, and Dean was pretty sure Cas’ wife had picked out those by now sun bleached curtains. Not that Dean would judge if Cas were the kind of man who wanted big pink peonies on his curtains but still, they told a tale of their own.</p><p>The fridge told yet another one, the empty shelves shining with the absence of food. Cas made a contemplating sound and Dean felt embarrassed for some reason.</p><p>“I could treat us to pizza,” he piped up and Cas shut the fridge with a self-deprecating smile.</p><p>“I can’t let you do that, not when I was the one who suggested food.”</p><p>“Why not?” Dean pressed out a smile when he saw Cas reaching for the cigarette pack carelessly thrown on the kitchen counter. “I got money.”</p><p>An allowance from his parents, sure, but he was never telling Cas that.</p><p>Cas just squinted at him for a while, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag before reaching over and turning on the hood fan above the stove.</p><p>“If you want to?”</p><p>“I do!”</p><p>His eagerness earned him another smile, a sweeter one, and he treasured it, like the lovesick puppy he was.</p><p>In the end they shared a meat lover’s pizza and Dean ate almost two thirds because Cas proclaimed himself full after barely having anything at all. He smoked his cigarettes in the living room too and didn’t turn on any fan. Just rested back against the couch, feet up on the table and blowing the smoke up at the ceiling while Dean chatted on about the football game on TV, desperate to connect with Cas any which way he could.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>So it turned out that the mark Dean had left on Cas’ neck was extremely visible even days later. He assumed the other one on Cas’ hip was too, but they hadn’t gotten together so Dean didn’t know. He was dying to, though, and he’d spent countless hours watching Cas at work. Watching the mark <em>Dean</em> had left on the man and watching other people noticing it.</p><p>Cas didn’t seem the slightest bit bothered by them and on the contrary shamelessly showed it off with low collared shirts. Or they could just be his regular shirts and Dean was reading stuff into it. In any case, Dean had noticed one of Cas’ colleagues, distinguished by her blue Gas-N-Sip vest, bump her shoulder against Cas’ and grin knowingly at him. And Cas had just grinned back, said something that made her laugh and wave her hand at him and Dean had felt pretty goddamn smug about that.</p><p>Also felt like a creep because he’d been sitting outside in his precious car, just kind of staring at Cas through the windows, so he’d gotten himself together and gone in to ask if Cas wanted to maybe hang out. Which it turned out that he did want to but that he didn’t have time.</p><p>That had been disappointing, but Dean had handled it like a man and only fretted once he got home.</p><p>Now, two days later, he was playing Counter Strike with Sammy when Cas texted him. Just a short “Now?” and Dean’s whole body lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree. His pulse quickened and his hand shook so much with excitement that he fudged the game and was instantly killed at the spawn point.</p><p>“Jeez, Dean,” Sammy muttered but Dean was already logging off, so hurried in his movements that he almost dropped the controller.</p><p>“I’m out.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>Any other time and Dean would have felt bad because Sam’s tone was so imploring. He really wanted to play this game with his big brother and Dean definitely enjoyed quiet brotherly times like this too. But he was also helplessly in love with a divorced man who smoked too much, and he couldn’t turn away from an opportunity to see him any more than a moth could turn away from a flame.</p><p>“Sorry, squirt,” he ruffled Sammy’s hair mostly because he knew it annoyed his brother but also because he liked to do it. “I have stuff to do. Adulting or whatever.”</p><p>“Are you gonna go see your boyfriend?”</p><p><em>Of course</em> mom walked into the living room just as Sam blurted that out. She made a peep and looked expectantly at Dean and yes, yes, he knew she was dying to know more about this man who apparently has captured her oldest son’s heart and Dean kind of wanted to go on and on about Cas but he wasn’t at that stage yet.</p><p>A little because Dean was nervous to jinx it but mostly because what he and Cas had wasn’t a <em>relationship</em> but a fuck buddy system and Dean didn’t have it in him to break those news to his family yet. And maybe he was a fool and hoped that with time Cas could actually like Dean back and then he wouldn’t have to tell his family anything about any of this.</p><p>He wondered for a moment how his parents would take it. They’d sat him down and talked to him about responsibilities and it was clear to him that even though they were supportive of his choices they were still nervous about the age difference. And Dean had sat there, nodding and humming and imagining what they would say if they knew that the nice Gas-N-Sip clerk they talked to once in a while when they gassed up had fucked their son three times already.  </p><p>“Actually no,” he said, keeping focus on Sam. “I just forgot I had promised Benny to hang out.”</p><p>Sam snorted. “And now you got an angry text?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Dean mumbled and tried to duck out of the room quickly, but mom caught him because of course she did.</p><p>“Maybe take a shower first?” she said with a soft smile and reached up to brush his hair out of his forehead. “And change your shirt.”</p><p>Yeah she wasn’t fooled by his flimsy lie alright and Dean couldn’t help but smile with gratitude that she didn’t push for more. She pecked him on his cheek when he nodded and let him go with a pat to the side of his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean took mom up on her advice and that made him a little late, something he hoped Cas would forgive. When he eventually rolled up to the curb outside Cas’ two-story house there was another car in the driveway, blocking Cas’ Lincoln.</p><p>Dean frowned at it as he walked up the path to the front door. Maybe he should have texted Cas that he was coming, other than the hurried “yes” he’d sent just before getting in the shower. Now it seemed like Cas had company and Dean didn’t want to impose. He stopped for a moment, fingering his phone in his pocket, thinking about calling Cas to ask. Maybe he could be sneaky about it too, ask if the man wanted some food or something in the hopes of Cas telling Dean what he wanted to know without Dean having to actually ask.</p><p>On the other hand, Dean’s car was pretty loud and damnit, he wanted to see Cas. If it turned out that he had to drive home again then at least he’d talked face to face with Cas today and he’d be happy with what he’d gotten.</p><p>When he got to the door he was presented with another problem. From his previous visit he knew the doorbell didn’t work and he couldn’t knock this time because the front door was open, the flimsy screen door the only thing in his way. He swallowed and decided to fuck it, he could go inside and call out, drawing Cas to the front of the house.</p><p>Only, when he got inside his voice stuck in his throat and he peered nervously into the house. He heard Cas and another man talking in the kitchen and swallowed hard, moving closer with the full intention of speaking up before he got too close.</p><p>“—the messenger. I’m just telling you what she said.”</p><p>“And I’m telling you I’m not going,” Cas sounded annoyed in a way Dean had never heard before. “I told mother we would come to her charity event when me and Bela were still married. I can’t very well show up to a couples event <em>alone</em>, can I?”</p><p>Dean shuffled on his feet, desperate for the right time to cut in. He didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he was too close now, had walked too quietly, for it to seem like anything else. He should have called out for Cas as soon as he opened the door, damnit!</p><p>“Can’t you call Bela?” the other man sounded like he didn’t think this was an issue. “It’s been almost nine months, surely she would have gotten over it? She could do you this favor.”</p><p>“And what about me, Mikey?” Cas mumbled, his tone making Dean’s stomach knot with sadness. “Are you saying I’ve gotten over it?”</p><p>“Oh please, Cassie. You—”</p><p>Dean bumbled into the kitchen without a plan. “Oh hey,” he grinned dumbly at the two men. Mikey had the same black hair and sharp jawline as Cas and though Dean knew nothing about it, his first instinct told him that the two were related, at least as cousins. “The door was open and I called out but I guess you didn’t hear me.”</p><p>The lie tasted awful in his mouth but both Cas and Mikey seemed to accept it.</p><p>“And this is the reason I wanted you to leave, Michael,” Cas deadpanned, and Dean’s throat closed up. Sure, he knew that what they did wasn’t something you went around boasting about, but he’d at least hoped Cas wasn’t ashamed of it, or him.</p><p>“Yeah you said you had company coming over,” Mikey—Michael mumbled and turned to offer up his hand to Dean. His grip was tight and confident, and Dean did his best to match it. “I’m Michael, Castiel’s big brother.”</p><p>“Dean,” he kept his shit-eating grin, hoping to come off as likable and non-threatening. “Cas’ friend.”</p><p>Michael hummed and turned back to Cas. “I’ll leave but please reconsider, mother wants to see you at the event.”</p><p>“Then I’ll come,” Cas stated and reached for his cigarette pack, pulling out one stick along with the lighter. “If I can bring Dean as my plus one.”</p><p>Michael looked long-suffering as if this were <em>such a typical</em> move on Cas’ behalf. Dean, on the other hand, experienced a state where his whole body froze solid, except his heart which endeavored to thump its way out his chest.</p><p>“No offence, Dean,” Michael said, and it really sounded like he didn’t mean anything by his words. “But this is a high end event. Also, you look a little young?”</p><p>Dean gaped like a fish for a moment. He didn’t know what kind of event they were talking about, but he suddenly wanted to go <em>so much</em>. Wanted to be the man Cas could depend on and someone he could show off to his family. Someone instead of that Bela. Sure, he recognized that he was merely used as a pawn in this moment; Cas had only said what he did because he didn’t want to go, and he knew he would probably be refused with Dean on his arm. Dean had also told himself that he was most likely used as a rebound for Cas and he was fine with that too, at least in this moment. He would gladly replace Bela and make Cas the belle of the ball if it would make Cas happy.</p><p>“He’s a college student,” Cas interrupted when Dean had played fish for long enough. He took a drag from his cigarette and held it for a second before blowing it away from them. He didn’t turn on the fan, but Dean didn’t mind. He’d started to associate the smell with Cas and that made it great in his books.</p><p>“Still,” Michael said, his tone a little assertive now. It made Cas frown disapprovingly and a thrill went through Dean’s body. “You registered Bela and you.”</p><p>“And I can’t change that? The charity isn’t until another month or something.”</p><p>“It’s next week,” Michael said in a low tone, his expression suggesting that it made him uncomfortable that Cas hadn’t remembered. Cas looked away. “Food has been ordered already, Cassie.”</p><p>“Dean’ll eat anything.”</p><p>Dean nodded when Michael looked thoughtfully at him. Not because he wanted to please Cas but because it was true. And also because he wanted to please Cas.</p><p>Michael looked like he had about a million questions to ask, most probably starting with how Dean and Cas knew each other, but instead he turned to his little brother with a determined expression.</p><p>“I’m sure Dean here is great, but it would look better with Bela, don’t you think? People are talking, Castiel. You’re working at a <em>gas station</em> for Christ’s sake.”</p><p>“What people?” Cas took another drag of his cigarette, the smoke making his features sharper somehow. More distinguished. Fuck he was handsome. “We’re not some kind of high socialite family, no matter how much mother wishes otherwise.”</p><p>“Anna saw you flaunting a hickey in <em>public</em>,” Michael suddenly spat, making Dean jerk at the suddenly vicious tone.</p><p>Cas only rolled his eyes. “So you mean the <em>family</em> is talking? Well good, they need something new to gossip about.”</p><p>“Come on, Cassie,” Michael almost begged. “Can’t you behave just this once? You know if you just put a little more effort into it you could do really well.”</p><p>That made Dean frown hard and he stepped around Michael to come and stand closer to Cas, facing the other man.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Michael looked at Dean as if he couldn’t believe he was still here and yeah, maybe this wasn’t Dean’s place at all but hey, he was stupidly in love with Cas and it sounded as if the man’s big brother had just insulted him.</p><p>Cas blew smoke to the other side, away from Dean. “He meant that if I had just worked a little harder on my marriage Bela wouldn’t have left me,” he smiled crookedly when Michael straightened with a sour face. “Most of my family think I should have made more of an effort, because being divorced is an atrocity.”</p><p>“But…” Dean looked at Cas, trying to read him but the man was usually all poker face and today was even worse.</p><p>“He also meant that I should have put my expensive education to better use and gotten a good job after I was fired from my old job. And that I shouldn’t degrade myself to a menial job at the Gas-N-Sip.”</p><p>Dean wasn’t really keeping up, to be honest. “But I thought you liked working there?”</p><p>Cas blinked and broke off his staring match with Michael to turn to Dean. He quirked his lips when their eyes met, and Dean fell a little harder for the man.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, Cassie,” Michael threw up his hands in defeat. “If you’d worked more on your marriage you would still have that <em>and</em> your job, but the truth is that you didn’t want to and now you like to wallow in your own pity. Well, I won’t have a part in it,” he turned to leave. “I’ll tell mother that you’ll only come if you can bring Dean, I’ll do that much for you.”</p><p>“Thank you most graciously,” Cas muttered dryly as Michael marched out of there, the front door slamming loudly the second after the screen door had thumped shut.</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t go at all?” Dean mumbled after a silent moment, Cas just sucking languidly on his cigarette and Dean trying to sort out what had happened.</p><p>“I dunno,” Cas said with a sudden grin. “With you there it could possibly even be fun.”</p><p>Okay Dean needed to calm the fuck down or he would work himself into an early death by heart attack every time Cas said something like that. The thing was that the man was so casual about it that Dean had to think it didn’t mean anything to him, while it meant the world to Dean. No need to get his panties in a bunch, though.</p><p>“I think he was unfair,” he stated after a moment, watching Cas’ nimble fingers as the man put out his cigarette stump and put back the lighter. “Marriage is a two-way street and I don’t know anything about what happened, but it was too much to imply you lost your job too, because of what happened with your wife.”</p><p>Cas turned to him with a wistful smile. “He said that because I was working for Bela’s father, as an accountant at his book publishing firm. So when his precious daughter told him I was useless and she wanted a divorce that meant more to him than my expertise or years of loyalty.”</p><p>Dean just stared at Cas for a moment. “What?”</p><p>“Yes,” Cas chuckled, even though this clearly wasn’t funny. “I worked for Mr. Talbot from the very beginning, because Bela wanted me to. But I didn’t make enough money to support her way of life, because her father didn’t want me to. So she left me and that made him sack me. I tried to please them both and ended up disappointing everyone,” his little laugh was horribly humorless. “I guess I should have worked harder to be the man <em>I</em> wanted to be, maybe then I could have pleased at least myself.”</p><p>“Cas,” Dean croaked and had to clear his throat. Cas looked at him in surprise. “I-I think you’re great. Just, um, just like this.”</p><p>Cas’ bottom lip twitched, almost as if he were about to cry, but then he broke out in a wide grin, startling Dean.</p><p>“And I think you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time,” he grabbed Dean’s wrist, tugging him to the stairs. “I called you over because it’s your turn to return the favor, I didn’t know that Mikey would come and interrupt us.”</p><p>“Well to be fair I was late,” Dean mumbled, barely able to keep up, still completely stuck on Cas’ words. The <em>best</em> that had happened to him in a <em>long</em> time. Dean. That was Dean. To Cas.</p><p>“Never mind that,” Cas turned to Dean just outside his bedroom, eyes shining with excitement. “Wanna spank me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosh what a mean place to stop... But don't worry! I'll make it up to you next week, I didn't tag spanking for nothing *wink wonk*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In which Dean spanks Cas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for me to deliver! <br/>Hope you'll enjoy this as much as Dean and Cas will 😉💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“So how do you wanna do this?”</p><p>Cas was standing by the foot of his bed, looking at it in contemplation. He’d started shucking off his clothes as soon as Dean had agreed to spank him and he was now down to his boxers, the rest of his body gloriously naked and Dean was already sporting a semi in his shorts.</p><p>“Me?” Cas turned to Dean, a spark in his eyes that Dean rarely saw outside of sex.</p><p>“Yeah you,” God Dean wanted to touch Cas’ skin. Soft and tanned, stretched taut over lean muscles, it was the perfect skin and that thought was weird but Dean stood by it. “It’s your kink.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, squeezing a little. “If you don’t want to do this then—”</p><p>“I want to,” he grinned when Cas gave him a doubtful look. “I wanna spank you, I’ll probably like the hell outta it,” mostly considering that Cas would like it and Dean liked Cas’ arousal. “But I just meant that since it’s <em>your</em> fantasy you should get it how you want it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Cas grinned too then, relaxing visibly and fucking hell, had he thought he was forcing Dean? That would have to be rectified but Dean was far from finding his adult voice just yet. “Let’s see then.”</p><p>He turned back to the bed and hummed in thought, head tilted to the side. Dean couldn’t contain himself anymore and stepped in so that he could put his hands on Cas’ hips. Bending in, he placed a kiss on Cas’ shoulder and was thrilled when the man not only allowed it but also seemed to press into Dean’s touches. Something as simple as that made Dean harder than he had ever thought it would and he closed his eyes for a moment, seeping it all in.</p><p>“On all fours?” he suggested when Cas had been quiet for a while.</p><p>“I thought about it,” Cas mumbled thoughtfully. “But I don’t like that position. It’s fine for fucking but otherwise,” he shrugged a little, smiling at Dean when he stepped to Cas’ side. “I feel uncomfortable. Everything is just hanging there, I’d look weird.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t,” Dean protested perhaps a tad bit more vehemently than necessary and it made Cas huff out a surprised chuckle.</p><p>“Okay,” he shook his head, still smiling. “And not over your lap, I’m not a disobedient child,” he squinted at the bed. “Ideally I would stand up like this but I don’t think I could remain standing for very long without support,” he reached down and adjusted his dick and the motion didn’t escape Dean. He stared hungrily at Cas’ still clothed dick but made no move himself. “If only I had one of those beds with four bedposts, you know?”</p><p>“How about the doorway?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Dean looked up, feeling as if he came out of a trance and Jesus Christ, it was just a dick for fuck’s sake.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “If you lean against the doorposts and leave the door open, you’ll have support, and you’ll be able to just walk away from me if you don’t like it. Like, if you leaned against the wall, you’d maybe feel trapped? But I dunno, the door seems better?” he trailed off, uncertain, but Cas just grinned at him.</p><p>“That’s brilliant.”</p><p>He pushed down his boxers and walked over to the open bedroom door, as if his nudity meant nothing to him. Meanwhile Dean had to grip his own dick as arousal blossomed out from his groin in almost painful pulses.</p><p>Cas leaned on the door posts, arms and legs spread, testing the give for a moment and Dean shuffled closer, throat tight with desire as he watched Cas’ back muscles and ass flex with his movements.</p><p>“Maybe I should practice first,” he mumbled, his voice lower in his arousal, and Cas looked at him over his shoulder, eyes already a little blown. “I’ve never spanked anyone before.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Cas said dismissively. “Just use an open palm, slightly cupped like this,” he showed Dean and then brought his hand down hard on his right ass cheek. “Use force, I don’t want some weak love taps.”</p><p>Dean jerked at the sound and thought that maybe he really should practice on a pillow or something first. He gave his own ass a pat, just to see how much it would feel, though he was certain he could do it harder on Cas.</p><p>“Okay,” he said, a little shakily and looked up to see Cas licking his lips.</p><p>“Only my ass, alternate force and speed, keep me guessing.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean repeated, nervous but so fucking aroused at the same time.</p><p>“If you wanna stop just do so,” Cas turned to face the hallway outside his bedroom, arms up on the doorposts again. “Come on, give me one to see where we’re at.”</p><p>“And if you,” Dean took a deep breath and stepped up to Cas, one hand on the man’s shoulder. “If <em>you </em>wanna stop then you tell me so.”</p><p>“Yes, Dean.”</p><p>He arched his back, ass canting out, and Dean had to swallow hard before putting his hand on it. He groaned a little under his breath without meaning to when he felt Cas’ plump cheek in his hand again. The skin was just as soft as he remembered, and the give was fantastic, exactly what Dean wanted.</p><p>He massaged the meat for a moment, making sure to do both cheeks, and felt Cas relax under his hand. Dean’s dick was throbbing with Cas’ every exhale and Dean was dying to know if the older man was hard but also thought he had to contain himself. This was about Cas wanting to get spanked first and foremost.</p><p>He saw Cas tensing as soon as he removed his hand but didn’t say anything about it. Instead he just brought it down again, arm swinging in an arch, and his hand made contact with Cas’ ass with a loud crack.</p><p>Cas threw his head back, moaning, and Dean bit his lower lip. He grabbed Cas’ ass and massaged it for a moment while Cas writhed on the spot.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the stuff,” he grunted. “Gimmie more of that, until I say it’s enough and then you can do whatever you want to get off, deal?”</p><p>Dean sighed out a shaky exhale, bending in to speak against Cas’ neck, lips brushing his skin. “Deal.”</p><p>He stepped away from Cas, prepared to rain down strokes against the man’s supple ass.</p><p>He alternated force just like Cas had asked but not so much because of the request but because he was unsure of his own strength in this case. The speed thing was easier to control but those slaps often ended up weaker, sharper rather than a beat. Cas seemed to favor the really hard ones, the ones that left his ass jiggling and where Dean left his hand on his cheek for a little while longer.</p><p>Dean’s hand was soon stinging, and Cas’ ass was so red, he thought it had to hurt for real now, the skin burning to the touch, but Cas said nothing about that. He shouted wordlessly on some strokes, his arm muscles taunt from carrying most of his weight, and he was groaning and writhing. He looked stunning and Dean was hard enough to leak in his boxers.</p><p>He had to stop when the ache in his dick became unbearable and his arm grew too tired. He only then realized that he was panting, and that Cas matched his uneven breathing.</p><p>“Fuck,” he grunted and ripped open his shorts. “Fuck, I <em>gotta</em>—I can’t wait, Cas, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Cas looked over his shoulder and his face was one of debauchery. Red and tear-streaked and with pupils blown from lust. Dean thought he would come from the sight alone.</p><p>“Do whatever you want, Dean,” he murmured, his normally gravelly voice fucking destroyed, and Dean had stepped up to him before he even knew what was going on.</p><p>He put one hand on Cas’ chest to pinch his nipple and pressed his hard dick against Cas’ right ass cheek. The friction made pleasure explode within him and he moaned, thumping his head against Cas’ shoulder even as the man groaned and pressed against Dean’s dick.</p><p>“So fucking perfect, Cas,” Dean rasped, licking Cas’ sweaty skin as he humped the man for a moment. Cas grunted something unintelligible and spread his legs wider.</p><p>Dean took it as an incentive to start spanking him again. The angle was a little off and it made the slaps a little weaker, but Dean was beyond letting go of Cas now. The man seemed to appreciate it anyway, groaning loudly and bucking back into Dean’s touches and against his dick.</p><p>“You look so fucking good,” he murmured after a while, barely conscious of his own words. “Fucking love your body, Cas. And your sounds, fucking hell. You sound so good when you take my dick.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas groaned, head thrown back again, and this time Dean couldn’t contain himself, he <em>had to</em> look and fuck the reward was so high.</p><p>Cas’ dick was ramrod straight, the tip an angry red and leaking. A string of precome drooled down towards the floor, swinging with Cas’ every motion.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” he breathed and stepped to stand directly behind Cas’ back, dick pressed against Cas’ crack as he caressed Cas’ left ass cheek roughly. “Everything about you is so fucking stunning.”</p><p>Dean felt delirious with want and desire, his love for Cas surfacing almost painfully and when Cas leaned his head back against Dean’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but be reminded of their first time, weeks ago.</p><p>“Dean, I need…”</p><p>Dean hummed and pulled back his left hand only to bring it down again, the slap sharp enough to sting even Dean’s hand. This angle was even worse than the last, but Dean couldn’t make himself pull back just yet. Felt like he had to stand there and press his painfully hard dick against Cas’ burning ass for a moment longer or he would go insane.</p><p>“I’ll give you what you need, Cas,” he murmured sweetly even as he spanked the man hard again. “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you,” he stepped back so he could deliver a series of quick and hard slaps. Cas cried out and bucked back, whole body taut. “Whenever you want it,” Dean continued, his tone betraying his affection even as he kept up a relentless assault on the man’s ass.</p><p>Cas moaned almost brokenly, and Dean didn’t know if that was his cue to stop and maybe they should have talked that over more before starting. Maybe Cas had thought he wouldn’t be <em>this</em> affected but he was a mess right now and Dean loved it. Wanted to be the one to clean it all up, wanted to hold Cas and tell him he was beautiful and wanted to be the one to wreck him all over again. Wanted to be what Cas needed.</p><p>He looked up to see Cas’ exposed throat and an animalistic streak came over him.</p><p>In a flash he had stepped up to Cas again, pressing his iron hard dick against the man’s abused ass and putting a hand over Cas’ throat, thumb and fingers pressing in like he had seen in the autoerotic asphyxiation videos he’d watched after their first time.</p><p>He pressed down and Cas’ eyes flew open. Dean landed another smack on the man’s ass just as Cas’ eyes found Dean’s and he couldn’t help but lean in and lick Cas’ jawline.</p><p>“Beautiful,” he moaned, and Cas surprised the fuck out of him by coming all over the floor.</p><p>He groaned and jerked, eyes squeezed shut and throat working furiously against Dean’s palm. Dean remained stock still, torn between needing to help Cas’ dick out and just staying where he was and let Cas sort this out for himself. His own dick jerked, he felt it expand, and he felt himself helplessly caught on the sharp edge that he longed to plunge over. His arousal coiled inside him, scalding him from the inside, making his limbs heavy and his mind sluggish.</p><p>And all he could see was Cas’ handsome face contorted in beautiful pained pleasure.</p><p>Cas relaxed with a great exhale when he was done. Dean was so hard, so fucking aroused, that he could barely breathe, or he was sure he would come in his underwear. He released his grip on Cas slowly, just easing off him and Cas made a desperate little sound.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Dean breathed shallowly. “I-I’m sorry I went overboard with—”</p><p>Cas startled him by turning his head and smashing their lips together. The movement was too abrupt for Dean not to explode in his underwear and he moaned pathetically into the kiss as he emptied against Cas’ ass.</p><p>When Cas pulled out of the kiss Dean felt as if he would possibly pass out, that had been too powerful for him to process right now.</p><p>“Did you come from a kiss?” Cas grinned at him, his voice more affectionate than Dean had ever heard it and maybe it was Dean projecting his needs and wants but he took anything he could get at this point.</p><p>“D-did <em>you</em> come fro-from…” yeah Dean couldn’t even form a good comeback, he was still in the throes of his afterglow and Cas’ triumphant smile didn’t help.</p><p>“This was perfect, Dean,” he turned to look out the door and Dean followed his gaze, easily finding the pearls of Cas’ come on the dark floor. Yeah, better to focus on something substantial rather than what Dean had been babbling about just before Cas came all over the floor.</p><p>“I’ll clean that up,” he croaked and had to clear his throat. Without thinking he reached down and thumbed the head of Cas’ softening dick, swiping off the remaining spunk. “I’ll clean it all up, just go lie down on the bed.”</p><p>Cas blinked at him, seemingly surprised and Dean didn’t know what for. He’d taken a rough spanking to his ass, wouldn’t he want to rest for a while? Now that Dean thought about it, they should put something on Cas’ skin.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Cas said with a genuine smile and finally unclenched his hands from the door posts, flexing his fingers for a moment. “I’ll do it in a bit.”</p><p>“No,” Dean cupped Cas’ jaw, bringing him in for another kiss. This one sweeter by far and Dean could feel Cas’ confusion in it as well. “I’ll do it, I want to. Also, do you have some kind of crème or something? We should look at your ass.”</p><p>“I, uh,” Cas looked at Dean for a moment and there was clearly something he wanted to ask, and Dean thought he knew what and also knew he wasn’t ready to answer it. “I think I have hand lotion in the bathroom,” he eventually settled on and Dean breathed out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“That works, I think. Just lie down for now, I gotta,” he looked down at his soiled underwear, grimacing at them. “I just gotta fix this and then I’ll rub some lotion on you and clean the floor.”</p><p>“Dean…”</p><p>“I want to,” he repeated, smiling widely, doing his best to show Cas how true that was. “Let me, please?”</p><p>“I…” he searched Dean’s eyes for a moment again. “Yeah, sure. If you’re sure?”</p><p>“I am,” Dean stated happily and grabbed Cas’ hand lightly, guiding him to the bed. Cas let him with a somewhat confused smile on his lips and he went easily down on his stomach when Dean had righted the sheets for him.</p><p>“You can take a pair of my underwear if you don’t wanna go commando,” he suggested when Dean walked around the bed, going for the bathroom. “They’re in the top drawer there. And you know where the towel is if you wanna shower.”</p><p>Dean thought he should refuse Cas’ underwear offer because he didn’t think he would survive having something that’d touched Cas’ dick and balls so close to his own package without sporting the world’s greatest boner but he also didn’t want to turn the offer down.</p><p>“Thanks, man,” he grinned and grabbed the closest pair without even looking, heart thumping wildly.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The next time they met up was only a few days later and it’d been Dean’s first time texting Cas about it. He’d received a short “in ten” and thought that that was smart. He should do that too, when Cas texted him their by now customary “now?”, text when or how long it would take him to get to Cas’. That they would be meeting in Cas’ house was of course fully implied by now.</p><p>To tell the truth, Dean hadn’t really had a specific kink in mind. Rather, the favor he’d wanted Cas to give him was just the man’s company.  Dean had missed Cas, plain and simple, and he’d wanted to talk to him and see him.</p><p>But Cas had opened the door in only a tight t-shirt and boxers, a half-finished cigarette between his fingers and voice sultry to Dean’s ears as he’d asked, “what’ll you have today, Dean?” and Dean was only a young man. He’d blurted out “cockwarming” before he’d even had a chance to think about it and Cas had smirked at him, pulled Dean inside by his shirt and sat him down on the couch in the living room.</p><p>Dean didn’t last five minutes with Cas’ lip around his dick and afterwards he’d given Cas a quick hand-job even though he’d been hankering to suck Cas’ dick too. Neither man mentioned the fact that Dean had been saying he’d give Cas anything he wanted, nor the thing about Cas probably coming not only from being strangled but also from Dean praising him. Some things were simply better left unsaid.</p><p>Now they were sitting shoulder to shoulder on Cas’ couch, Cas smoking another cigarette and Dean munching on a pie Cas had apparently bought for him. It was the kind of frozen pie you’d get at a grocery store and it was still a bit hard in the middle since Cas’ microwave apparently heated unevenly. And it was the best pie Dean had ever had.</p><p>Dean wanted to ask if Cas’ ass were alright since he’d taken a pretty hard spanking only like two days ago, but Cas was sitting normally on the couch and didn’t wince at all from what Dean could see. He supposed he’d made the right decision about the lotion and prided himself in being able to take care of Cas.</p><p>And then he had to fight off memories of Cas’ warm ass cheeks under his hand, slippery from lotion and tender to the touch. Cas’ little hiss when he went over a particularly sensitive area, the man’s content moan when new, cool lotion was added. Yeah, better back the fuck away from all that because they’d already done sex stuff and Dean was really enjoying this pie.</p><p>“So, uh, Cas?”</p><p>Cas was watching a nature documentary about Zebras but with the sound turned low. He hummed and turned to smile at Dean through a puff of smoke.</p><p>“Was it good?” he nodded to the pie and Dean couldn’t help but grin because he’d eaten almost half by now; the evidence should speak for itself.</p><p>“The best.”</p><p>“Great. I would’ve baked one except,” Cas shrugged and reached to tap off the cigarette tip in an ashtray he’d put on the couch’s armrest. “I don’t know how.”</p><p>Dean knew he was being ridiculous but the thought of Cas even <em>contemplating</em> baking something for him was enough to make his heart soar.</p><p>“I love it,” he almost whispered and Cas gave him a weird look and no wonder, Dean probably sounded like an idiot…</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies,” Dean swallowed hard when that weird look came back full force. “With me.”</p><p>Like a date. Like a proper date and Dean would take Cas out to dinner either before or after, depending on Cas’ preferences. Dean had saved up some money and he thought maybe Jo’s mom would give him a discount at her restaurant only he wasn’t so sure he wanted her to know because then she’d probably tell mom and Dean <em>wasn’t there yet</em>.</p><p>“I haven’t been to the movies in ages,” Cas mumbled and okay, that wasn’t a yes but it wasn’t a no either.</p><p>Dean was well aware that his proposition sounded childish; that a date like the one he wanted was something high school kids went on. But hell, he wanted to do something nice and easy with Cas and if Dean had known of any museums with cool exhibits, he would take Cas if he thought that was something the man wanted. But the truth was that they knew very little about each other and Dean wanted to change that, one small step at a time. And besides, mom and dad went out on “movie dates”, as mom called them, all the time and they were even older than Cas. Maybe there was no age limit to enjoying some popcorn and a flick.</p><p>“There’s, um, this one I've wanted to see. It’s about zombies and it’s got Bill Murray in it, so I thought it had to be good, y’know?”</p><p>Cas smiled unexpectedly and leaned forward to put the ashtray on the coffee table, poking his cigarette stump into it instead of finishing it completely.</p><p>“The one with Kylo Ren?”</p><p>Dean’s chest swelled with affection and he nearly coughed, so caught off guard by it.</p><p>“Yeah,” he managed weakly, pressing out a wobbly smile. Fuck he wanted to kiss Cas.</p><p>“I saw the trailer, it looks fun,” he reached for the plate with what was left over of the pie. A heated trail of arousal went through Dean when Cas used his spoon to have a taste. “We could go see it and—Jesus fuck, Dean,” he made a grimace and swallowed with obvious effort. “How have you been eating that? It tastes rank.”</p><p>“I liked it,” Dean mumbled, voice squeakier than he had intended because holy shit, Cas had just agreed to a date with him. No, better not get ahead of himself, it wasn’t a <em>date</em> per se. Just two dudes who occasionally had sex hanging out.</p><p>“No you didn’t,” Cas snorted and tossed the spoon back on the plate. “You know you don’t have to pretend to like stuff just to make me happy.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Dean did his fucking best to sound assertive and mature, but Cas was making it difficult with his plush lips and brilliant eyes and <em>holy fuck they were going on a date</em>. “I’ll let you know if I don’t want something.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“So, uh, about the movie?”</p><p>Cas nodded and leaned back on the couch, one arm up on the back and if Dean leaned back too it would almost be as if Cas had his arm around Dean’s shoulders. His back muscles twitched.</p><p>“It sounds like fun, but I think I’ll have to wait for my next paycheck. How long does it run for?”</p><p>Dean swallowed. Perfect curveball, now he just had to hit it home. Don’t fucking choke now, soldier.</p><p>“No problem, I can pay for the both of us.”</p><p>Cas arched an eyebrow and Dean wanted to present his tummy. Not that Cas looked displeased, actually he looked kind of rumpled like usual, but because that eyebrow did things to Dean below the belt that he never got tired of.</p><p>“If you’re sure…” Cas started slowly, and Dean had to make a physical effort not to beam at the man like a fucking child.</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“I eat <em>a lot</em> of popcorn.”</p><p>Okay, Dean couldn’t not smile at that. “In that case I’ll get the large bucket, one each,” he wriggled his eyebrows playfully and was rewarded with Cas’ absolutely stunning laughter.</p><p>“Fine, I cave. How about Saturday?”</p><p>“I think it’s on at like nine on Saturday, wanna eat first? Burgers, my treat?”</p><p>Cas grinned widely at him, so much so that little crow’s feet appeared around his eyes and Dean loved them something fierce.</p><p>“Then it’s a date.”</p><p>Dean just nodded and gave Cas a somewhat normal smile back, but he couldn’t contain himself for very long and had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom where he could do a quiet victory dance.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, can you help me?”</p><p>Dad stopped in the hallway outside Dean’s room, looking surprised. Probably because of Dean’s whiny tone, Dean must have been ten the last time he pleaded with his dad like that and then it was because the model airplane he was building wasn’t cooperating.</p><p>“Sure, son,” he grinned perhaps too widely, and Dean got the feeling that dad missed those faraway times. So nostalgic in a way. “With what? Figuring out who planted the bomb that exploded in your closet?”</p><p>Dean looked around the room, most of his wardrobe spread out over the entire floor and his bed.</p><p>“Very funny,” he muttered and held up two pieces in front of himself. One white silk shirt with fake gold inlays and one grey Henley. “Which one?”</p><p>Dad crossed his arms and hummed thoughtfully. “I haven’t seen that shirt since Grandma Deanna’s birthday party five years ago.”</p><p>“That wasn’t what I was asking.”</p><p>Dad chuckled and relaxed his stance. “I just meant I thought you hated that shirt.”</p><p>Dean looked at it again, twirling it a little in his hand, and then slumped his shoulders in defeat. “I do. But mom said it brings out the gold in my eyes and well,” he held the shirt ridiculously close to his face. “Does it?”</p><p>“I don’t really know,” dad rubbed the back of his neck same as Dean did sometimes. “Do you want to wait until mom comes home? She and Sammy just went to the grocery store so they should be home any minute.”</p><p>Dean squinted at dad, trying to figure out if he were making him uncomfortable or if dad just thought mom would be better at this than him. Maybe she would be, but Dean had his reasons for asking dad.</p><p>“I don’t,” he shook his head and looked at the shirt and Henley, feeling defeated. “She’ll make a whole deal out of this and I don’t want…”</p><p>That made dad frown a little and he took the shirt from Dean’s lax grip. “Is this about the not-date I gave you extra cash for?”</p><p>Dean looked to the side, cheeks burning when he thought about Cas. They’d texted some yesterday, which was a new thing for them, and Dean loved how Cas expressed himself in texts. He used emoticons as some kind of deciphering game and Dean felt ludicrously proud every time he understood what the man wanted to say. He also loved how salty Cas could be, so fucking sassy and yeah, maybe that was a turn on for Dean. He’d thought about switching more than once but he thought he probably was a top, but one that enjoyed a bossy bottom. And Cas, well he was just fucking everything Dean needed and Dean was pathetic.</p><p>“Maybe,” he mumbled to the floor.</p><p>“Well if you want the guy to like you,” dad stepped up to him, tossing the shirt to the bed and taking the Henley to hold it in front of Dean instead. “Don’t you think you should be yourself?”</p><p>Dean swallowed over an unexpected lump and looked down at the Henley. “Don’t you think it’s too plain?”</p><p>Dad shrugged. “Then take one with more color, don’t you have a green one? You have green eyes, right?”</p><p>And that was probably as far as dad’s fashion tips went: color coding. Honestly, it was more than Dean had expected and it made him incredibly happy to hear dad’s advice on this.</p><p>“So a pair of jeans shorts and a Henley would be fine?”</p><p>“Well are you taking him to a fancy restaurant?”</p><p>Dean wished, Jesus Christ. “No…”</p><p>Dad patted him on the shoulder, smiling widely. “Then it’s fine.”</p><p>Dean smiled somewhat uncertainly back. “If you’re sure…”</p><p>“Take it from me, I’m a man too, aren’t I? We like our lovers to be real with us, right?”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>Dad blinked and then stepped back, laughing. “I just made it weird, didn’t I?”</p><p>“No it’s fine,” Dean grinned and went to pick up the pair of jeans he’d already picked out, put them and the Henley on his desk chair. “Better real than imaginary, I guess.”</p><p>“Watch it,” dad chuckled, shaking his head. “If you mock me too much I’ll embarrass you when you eventually bring the guy over.”</p><p>“You’ll do that anyway,” Dean grinned, but then his eyes landed on his suit jacket and he turned somber again. His stomach knotted itself a little when he thought about Cas’ outburst about the charity event. They hadn’t talked about it since that day when Michael was over, but Dean was dying to get a status update on the matter. “Hey, while you’re here,” he held up the jacket. “Is it super obvious that this is a high school graduation suit?”</p><p>That made dad confused alright. “It’s a <em>suit</em>, Dean. They all look the same, basically.”</p><p>Dean fingered a button. “I guess.”</p><p>“Did you want to wear that for your date?” dad asked after a silent moment. “You could throw on just the jacket with a pair of jeans for a more formal casual wear. Your mom always tells me I look good like that.”</p><p>Dean wrinkled his nose, not at the advice but at himself for wanting to attend the charity so much that he even brought this up now. He had an actual date with Cas to focus on first for fuck’s sake.</p><p>“Nah, it’s just…” he probably shouldn’t say anything. “Cas’ family is hosting a charity event next week and he might want me to come with him.”</p><p>Dad looked like he <em>really</em> wanted to mention the fact that Dean had let slip Cas’ name, but he thankfully avoided it for now.</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘might’?”</p><p>“Well,” Dean sat down heavily on his bed. “Basically his family is on his case about going and he doesn’t want to so he said he would bring me if they forced him. And like, I guess he said it so they would back down but I kinda wanna go, if he asks again.”</p><p>“Dean,” dad frowned and sat down beside him. “I didn’t say anything about you liking boys and I didn’t say anything about you liking a man older than you, but I <em>will</em> say something if he’s just using you for his amusement.”</p><p>“It’s not…” Dean looked down, picked at invisible dirt on his knee. “It’s not like that. I think he just said it because I happened to be there. And his brother was being such a douche, dad.”</p><p>Dad looked at him for a long time, eyes searching Dean’s and Dean felt a need to make his dad understand. Things were complicated, not as black and white as falling in love after bumping into each other outside the movie theatre and then eloping to Reno. Not that mom and dad’s relationship had been without its problems, mainly due to the fact that Grandpa Sam disliked dad but that was another thing. To be honest, if mom or dad ever treated Cas like Grandpa still treated dad Dean would break camp faster than a hurricane.  </p><p>“Then, if he asks you again, <em>properly</em>,” dad held up a finger to hammer in his point. “And you still want to go, you should go.”</p><p>“Really?” Dean couldn’t help but feel elated, even though basically nothing had changed.</p><p>“Yes, you’re 18 now, you’re starting college soon. You’re an adult, Dean,” he smiled way too softly for dad and patted Dean on the back. “But make a deal with me, okay? If you do go to that event, promise me that you’ll take him home for dinner sometime soon. I know mom is dying to meet him.”</p><p>Dean swallowed hard. “Yeah,” he pressed out a smile, feeling his stomach knot with nervousness again. “Sure.”</p><p>“Good boy,” dad grinned and stood up, ruffling Dean’s hair. “Now clean this crap up before your mom sees it and has a conniption.”</p><p>Dean chuckled, nodding, and when dad had left him alone he laid down on the bed, arms out to the sides, finally allowing himself to imagine what it would be like to take Cas to the charity event. The two of them in suits, matching, arm-in-arm and smiling. He liked the thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In which Dean sucks off Cas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The date went gloriously if Dean said so himself.</p><p>The dinner was great, the movie was awesome, Cas ate more than Dean had ever seen him eat, including his own popcorn and most of Dean’s. His laughter was stunning, he smiled at Dean when he picked him up and dropped him off, and everything was alright with the world.</p><p>Dean rode the high for all of Sunday and most of Monday, all the way until he got a text from Cas asking Dean to come over. His customary “now?” seemed somehow more looming and Dean didn’t know why until he remembered the charity event. That was supposed to be this week, according to Michael, but Dean didn’t know which day and suddenly he felt nervous about going to Cas’. Nervous but also excited because what if Cas wanted to talk about the charity? Dean <em>so</em> wanted to go.</p><p>He sent a text telling Cas he’d be there in 20 and then sprang to the shower. His mind wandered a little while he was under the spray and it made him late. Plus mom stopped him on the way out, asking about his dinner plans. And honestly, he didn’t know. He wanted to eat with Cas but their times together didn’t always end with cozy domestication, sometimes Cas had other stuff to do or sometimes Dean pretended that he had other stuff to do so he wouldn’t seem so desperate. Also, Benny had been asking Dean about grabbing something to eat at Benny’s Grandpa’s Cajun shack and Dean really liked the food there.</p><p>In the end he told mom he’d figure out dinner himself and thought that if he didn’t, he could just as well have toast for dinner.</p><p>He arrived at Cas’ 30 minutes after he’d first received Cas’ text, breath stuck in his throat and stress levels through the roof. Only to notice that there was no car in Cas’ driveway. He killed the ignition and pulled out his phone as Baby’s engine ticked in the warm evening sun. The text conversation with Cas remained empty of information, save the little checkmark that meant Cas had seen Dean’s response.</p><p>He was just about to send something else to Cas — or maybe call him? What a novelty that would be — when he noticed Cas’ beaten up old car approaching from the rear. It swung onto Cas’ driveway with such practiced ease it made Dean swallow. He got out of his own car just as the Lincoln stopped.</p><p>He waved, probably too enthusiastically, when Cas got out of his car, and then made it up to the man. Cas just looked at Dean and then turned to walk to the house and Dean tried not to read anything into it.</p><p>Cas had on a suit, dark blue, with a matching tie and a white shirt. He looked sharp as fuck with his hair combed back and fancy dress shoes and holy fucking crap Dean better taper down on that arousal because Cas’ face was not happy. On the contrary, he looked like he had eaten a lemon and when the key gave him trouble, he almost ripped the door off its hinges.</p><p>It didn’t slam against the wall per se, but Dean did have to catch it and he closed it, locking it as silently as he could. His stomach was full of butterflies seeing Cas like this and he wanted very much to make it better but didn’t know what he would be able to do.</p><p>“Is…?” he trailed off when Cas stopped in the hall, hands up to grip his own hair tightly.</p><p>“Everything is <em>not </em>okay,” he muttered, and it sounded as if he was trying to calm down. Dean shifted restlessly, dying to see Cas’ face but unsure if he should push for more than Cas was willing to give him. “I had a meeting at the bank,” Cas continued, hands slumping down. “Had a talk about my mortgage rate,” he looked at Dean over his shoulder. “It didn’t go well.”</p><p>Dean frowned and went to stand in front of Cas instead. “How bad is it?”</p><p>“Not that bad yet, but I’ll soon need a better paying job. Or a second job,” Cas sighed deeply and looked down at the floor. “I had an interview lined up, but I got a call telling me they’d already filled the position."</p><p>“What? They can’t do that,” Dean touched Cas’ wrist shyly, making him look up again. “Can they?”</p><p>Cas quirked his lips in a sad smile. “They’re the employer, they can do whatever they want.”</p><p>“Cas, I’m…” so fucking sorry, but what did that help?</p><p>Dean could see on Cas’ face that he knew too, knew what Dean wanted to say and that it wouldn’t help for shit. He opened and closed his mouth for a moment, desperate to right this wrong but not knowing how. His thoughts went to Cas’ brother, mother, hell his <em>family</em>. Couldn’t they help? And Cas’ ex-wife, what was the deal there?</p><p>“It’s fine, Dean,” the smile was obviously forced, and it made Dean feel even worse.</p><p>“Do you want me to leave for today?”</p><p>Surprise washed off that horrible smile and Cas stared at Dean with wide eyes. “What? Why?”</p><p>Dean felt uncertainty wash over him. “I mean, I guess I just thought…” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’d be in the way?”</p><p>“Dean,” this time the smile was genuine, and Dean returned a hesitant one. “I called you over because I <em>want</em> you here when I feel like shit.”</p><p>“R-really?” Dean did <em>not</em> squeak but it came damn close.</p><p>Cas stepped closer, a smile still playing at his lips as he fingered Dean’s t-shirt. Dean’s heart felt like it was about to hammer out of his chest and his dick was taking <em>way </em>too much interest in Cas’ proximity.</p><p>“Everything is easy with you, Dean,” he murmured, looking at Dean with heavy-lidded eyes. “Simple.”</p><p>“Are you saying I’m dumb?” Dean had to fucking joke or he would blurt out his undying love for the man, don’t judge.</p><p>Cas chuckled and pecked Dean on his lips, igniting Dean’s whole body. “I’m saying I don’t have to pretend with you,” he took a step back, regarding Dean. “You got attracted to me when I had on my Gas-N-Sip façade but when I fucked you in my car you saw the real me and yet you’re still coming back for more. It makes me comfortable.”</p><p>Dean felt flushed with the implications of Cas’ words. Hell fucking yeah, Dean was making Cas comfortable, fucking <em>yes</em>.</p><p>“I…” he cleared his throat, trying to sort through his mind. “To be honest I was surprised at first. I kinda thought that maybe you were just bossy during sex or something like that, and I liked it,” he smiled when Cas grinned seductively at him. “But yeah I guess you’ve been the same ever since? I dunno, I just like hanging out with you. Um,” fuck, he had nearly exposed himself there! Time to fucking backtrack or Cas would think he was clingy. “And—and having sex with you.”</p><p>That made Cas blink as if he came out of some kind of trance. “Of course, I like that too,” his grin came back, full force, and he grabbed Dean’s hand. “So, what’ll you have today?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Dean pressed out a grin of his own, fighting the urge to lace their fingers together. “I chose cockwarming last time, it’s your turn to choose.”</p><p>Cas shook his head, gaze too fond for Dean’s heart to calm down. “Your favor to me is being here with me when I felt like a fucking cockroach. You choose.”</p><p>A surge went through Dean, conflicting feelings making his inner being jolt, and for a moment he wanted to ask if washing Cas’ hair and making him dinner could count. But probably not, right?</p><p>“Then I wanna suck you off.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas laughed, big and bright and oh so beautiful. “Your kink is about pleasing <em>you</em>, pick again.”</p><p>Dean couldn’t help but grin mischievously as he leaned in to rasp against Cas’ ear. “Then I would like to have your hard dick in my mouth. To feel the weight and taste of it on my tongue, and to hear you groan as I lick you root to tip.”</p><p>“You…” Cas cleared his throat and Dean kind of wished he wouldn’t because Cas’ gravelly voice all thick with arousal was a treat. “You wanna suck me off?”</p><p>“If you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>Cas clearly fought a smile, the corners of his lips quirking as he regarded Dean for a heartbeat. “Come on.”</p><p>He pulled Dean along by his hand, leading him to the upstairs bedroom and Cas’ rumpled bed. Well inside, Cas reached up and loosened his tie, clearly going for his shirt buttons. Dean stopped him before he had managed to pop more than the topmost.</p><p>“Don’t, I want…” he looked down Cas’ body, drinking in the sight of the man in a suit. Form fitted and sharp.</p><p>“What, Dean?” Cas bent in to peck him on the cheek, bringing Dean’s attention back up to Cas’ face. “Tell me what you want. Demand,” he grinned lewdly. “Take charge.”</p><p>A wave of fresh arousal washed over Dean and he stepped back and surveyed the room, ideas suddenly flooding his mind. He loved it when Cas was the one in charge, it was sexy and freeing, but to be given the chance to steer them was too good to pass up on.</p><p>His eyes landed on a small armchair in the corner of the bedroom and he grinned at it, images flying at him. There was a pile of laundry on it, but Dean quickly moved that to the bed, clearing the armchair and turning around to Cas with smoldering eyes.</p><p>“I want you, fully clothed, to sit down here and pull out your dick through your zipper,” he whipped off his own t-shirt and tossed it to the floor in front of the armchair. “And then I want to kneel down and blow you.”</p><p>Cas looked at Dean with dark eyes, pupils blow and lips slightly parted. “That sounds like something straight out of <em>my</em> spank bank.”</p><p>“Glad we agree,” Dean had to fucking keep grinning, or he would expose how goddamn aroused hearing that made him.</p><p>His dick, already at half-mast just talking about this, hardened so impossibly fast that it actually hurt. He hastened to rid himself of his shorts while Cas walked over to sit in the armchair, knees spread wide to accommodate Dean in-between. He massaged his dick through his suit pants for a moment, eyes raking up and down Dean’s body as Dean did his best to get comfortable.</p><p>“Are you going to be naked too?” Cas asked in a rumbly voice when Dean was down to only his boxer briefs.</p><p>His dick tented them to a ridiculous degree and Dean had to grab himself for a moment, relieving the pressure but also inadvertently getting himself even harder. His balls pulled up for a second, falling down again as soon as the immediate pleasure subsided.</p><p>“This is good enough,” Dean breathed and got to his knees before he could think of anything stupid to do. Like jerk himself to completion before getting Cas in his mouth. “I probably won’t be good,” he warned, voice still breathless as he inched closer when Cas unzipped and put his hands in his pants. “I haven’t done this a lot.”</p><p>“But you <em>have</em> done it?”</p><p>“A few times.”</p><p>Cas nodded and lifted his butt, pushing down his underwear and pants just enough to free his balls and dick. It was hard now, shaft straight and thick, the exposed head shining and the slit slick with precome. His balls looked bigger this up close and Dean couldn’t fucking <em>believe</em> this was the first time he’d be doing this with Cas. The man had sucked him off a lot and Dean had wanted to reciprocate so badly but had been nervous about it too. Now that he sat in front of Cas, he felt so fucking aroused while at the same time so at peace and he couldn’t <em>wait</em>.</p><p>“Take it easy,” Cas murmured from somewhere far off. Dean’s mind was too focused on Cas’ dick to be able to concentrate much on his words right now. “Do as much as <em>you</em> want, anything you do will be good for me. Except teeth.”</p><p>Cas chuckled at his own joke, but Dean could only moan submissively as a shiver of pleasure went through him at the sound. He loved Cas’ dark chuckle.</p><p>“Cas,” he whined, hands spread on Cas’ sharp hips so that his thumbs brushed the man’s full balls. “Gimmie.”</p><p>“Shit,” Cas rumbled and angled his dick down, closer to Dean’s face. “Take what you want, Dean.”</p><p>Both of them moaned when Dean closed his lips around the head of Cas’ dick. Cas sunk down in his seat, legs spreading even wider, and hands going to grip the armrests. Dean took the opportunity to put his own hands on Cas’ dick and balls, one holding the dick steady for him and the other squeezing the balls ever so slightly.</p><p>Cas had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open again and Dean was beginning to love the look on his face as much as he loved everything else about the man.</p><p>Cas’ dick felt hard and unyielding in Dean’s mouth. Hot and heavy and tasting of bitter saltiness. It made Dean moan and he pulled off almost immediately to lick around the head, prodding the slit for more taste, before endeavoring to swallow as much of Cas as he could. He groaned deeply at the feeling of Cas’ dick filling his mouth, cutting off his air.</p><p>He paused for a moment when he’d gotten as much as he could inside and then started pulling off again, using his hand to stroke the dick in time with his bobbing head. Up and down he went, the pace neither slow nor fast but just as much as he could handle in his aroused state.</p><p>Cas’ hips were twitching, and his balls felt amazing in Dean’s delicate grip. The man’s groans shot like arrows through Dean, gathering in a pool at the pit of his stomach and feeding his arousal something fierce. His dick was already too hard for comfort and leaking so much a big wet spot had formed at the head. And yet he couldn’t care less about himself, not when he had Cas in his mouth like this.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Dean,” Cas grunted when Dean sucked especially hard. “You’re a fucking pro.”</p><p>Dean squirmed happily and popped off Cas’ dick, stroking it for a moment. “Nah, I just love it,” he rasped, voice thick with his arousal and throat already abused even though he was far from deepthroating. “Tell me if you want me to do something.”</p><p>“Just…” Cas gasped when Dean went back in, swallowing him once again. “Don’t stop. For heaven’s sake, don’t fucking stop.”</p><p>A rush of accomplishment and warmth went through Dean and he would have smiled if he could have. Instead he just redoubled his efforts, tongue pressing against the vein on the underside, up and into the slit again, down all the way sucking as hard as he could for a while. His hand easily matched the rhythm of his mouth and he liked to think that what he couldn’t cover in his mouth still got its fair share of stimuli.</p><p>It was when Cas put his hands on Dean’s head, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair, that Dean’s arousal crashed over him. Oh make no mistake, Dean knew he was dangerously close to coming and had been so for a while now, but it had been manageable. Without any friction on his dick he’d had it under control. But now Cas’ hands were on him and never mind it was more of an affectionate touch than a sexual one, it still made Dean’s blood boil.</p><p>He whined and squirmed, tongue curling around Cas’ dick and Cas threw his head back, groaning as a spasm went through him. It made his foot move, bumping into Dean’s hard dick, and that in turn made Dean almost choke.</p><p>“Oh, <em>shit</em>,” Cas snapped to attention, guiding Dean off his dick. “Did I kick you? Shit, I’m sorry, Dean. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Cas,” Dean rasped, eyes teary as he looked up at the other man, face heated from arousal. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>He scrambled to grab Cas’ foot and bring it back. The friction was glorious, even if it was the sole of Cas’ dress shoe and not the man’s actual foot, and Dean’s hips bucked up of their own accord as pleasure exploded throughout him. He moaned, high-pitched, and squeezed his eyes shut, grinding up against Cas’ foot.</p><p>“Fuck, Dean,” Cas mumbled reverently and Dean hasted to get his mouth back around the man’s dick, ashamed that he had let his own pleasure overpower him when all he wanted was to worship the man in front of him.</p><p>Cas kept his foot on Dean’s groin, though, the pressure just right and Dean moaned around Cas’ dick, taking him deeper than before.</p><p>“Look at you,” Cas said, voice husky as he once again carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean looked up best he could, eyes brimming with tears of arousal now. “So beautiful, indulging me like this.”</p><p>It made Dean whine and when he shut his eyes the tears poured over at the corners, rolling down his cheeks. He thought he had to look like shit, like a snot-nosed punk, but the pleasure was so sharp now it made his hair stand on end.</p><p>He bucked against Cas’ foot and the man responded by pressing down harder, making the coil in Dean’s stomach tighten almost impossibly. His dick ached and throbbed, his balls pulled tight, and precome soaked his underwear, and yet all he wanted was to feel Cas coming in his mouth. Wanted it to fill him to the brink, so much that it spilled over and ran down his chin. He sucked harder at the thought, hips driving against Cas’ foot now and the man’s hands cradling Dean’s head as if he were something precious.</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Cas hissed, hips twitching to meet Dean’s hand and mouth now, foot hard against Dean’s weeping dick. “Fucking<em> yes</em>, I’m gonna come,” he brushed his thumbs against Dean’s wet cheekbones, making Dean open his eyes so that they could lock gazes. “Marvelous,” he rumbled, grinning, and Dean felt his own orgasm tearing through him now. “Are you—<em>shit</em>—are you gonna be good and swallow?”</p><p>Dean stopped bobbing his head so that he could nod as best he could while still having his mouth full of Cas’ dick. He attempted to swallow with it still in his mouth and the clumsiness of it made Cas groan.</p><p>“Perfect,” he dug his fingers in against Dean’s skull, dick positively growing in Dean’s mouth. “So fucking <em>perfect</em>.”</p><p>He came in the next second and though Dean’s anticipation had reached unheard of heights he was still taken off guard. Cas held Dean’s head still but slid back on the armchair so that Dean didn’t choke. He didn’t know if it was a conscious decision on Cas’ behalf, but the gesture spoke so much to Dean that he almost came himself.</p><p>The act of trying to breathe while at the same time swallowing Cas’ jizz pulled Dean somewhat from the edge, though, and he struggled to breathe evenly through his nose.</p><p>Cas slumped down when he was done, his dick having erupted in several spurts, and Dean would have felt proud that he’d managed to swallow it all if he weren’t so fucking close to coming. His dick trembled under Cas’ foot and he put his hand over the shoe, feeling the laces against his palm when he pressed down hard.</p><p>“Cas,” he whined, body jerking as pleasure crashed through him. “Can I? Please, I n-need…”</p><p>Cas’ eyes instantly focused on Dean and his desperate need. He looked at Dean with eyes like slits and Dean shuddered under the intensity, grinding his dick harder against Cas’ foot.</p><p>“I know what you need, Dean,” Cas rumbled then, sitting up so that he could grip Dean’s chin. “Wait.”</p><p>Dean felt a broken moan tear out of him, his words a blubbering mess as his body warred with itself. The pleasure peaking painfully but still there was something holding him back. He humped Cas’ foot now, hands desperate as he grabbed the man’s foot and leg, and Dean barely contributed to the kiss when Cas captured his lips.</p><p>He loved feeling Cas’ lips against his own, though, and he sobbed into the kiss when new, sharp pleasure shot through him. His balls pulled up completely and this was it, he was coming now, against Cas’ foot, the man’s hand harsh on him, eyes glinting.</p><p>“Now, Dean.”</p><p>Dean scrunched up his face in a mask of pleasure and pain, hopelessly caught on the edge for just a moment too long, and then the coil sprang free. His dick jerked and pulsated, and Dean bucked up while still pressing Cas’ foot down as he emptied into his underwear.</p><p>“My God, Dean,” he heard Cas’ voice as if from far away. “Absolutely stunning.”</p><p>To be honest, Dean would die from happiness if that was true but he was thinking that it was his afterglow making shit up because he was so in love with Cas and the thought of Cas liking him back was too much for Dean to handle right now.</p><p>It took him way longer to calm down from his orgasm than it had taken for Cas and when he was finally able to pry open his eyes again, he was feeling mildly embarrassed. Cas was leaned back in the armchair, smiling at Dean and still with his dick out. Dean eyed it briefly, tempted to lick it completely clean, but pushed the thought to the side.</p><p>“So, um…” he licked his lips, smiling sheepishly. “I came in my underwear again.”</p><p>Cas’ smile spread into a grin that morphed into a laugh. Dean watched him, enthralled and with his hands still keeping Cas’ foot securely in place.</p><p>“Well, on the bright side you already know where I keep my underwear.”</p><p>Dean huffed out a smile and ducked his head, squeezing Cas’ calf once before letting go and sitting back on his heels.</p><p>“I guess I do.”</p><p>“And I know what I want to do next time it’s my turn to choose.”</p><p>Dean got to his feet, unsteady as a newborn fawn. “Yeah?”</p><p>Cas looked impishly at him. “It’s a secret, though.”</p><p>Okay, not that Dean was surprised but <em>damn</em>, that was one powerful wave of arousal so close to his orgasm.</p><p>“Okay,” he mumbled, smiling at Cas’ pleased grin. “I’ll, um, just go freshen up. Do you need anything while I’m gone?”</p><p>Cas folded his hands over his chest and slumped back against the armchair. “I’m good, thanks.”</p><p>As usual his tone suggested he was surprised that Dean had asked, and it made Dean want to bring the man the moon. Move mountains for him. Paint the whole world. Just <em>anything</em> to show how much Dean thought Cas was worth.</p><p>But he was still young and uncertain of himself so all he did was nod and go to the drawer with Cas’ underwear, picking out a pair and going to the bathroom. In there he was delighted to see that the towel he’d used last time still hung on the hook where he’d left it. The sight gave him such an immense sense of belonging that it buoyed him through his shower.</p><p>On his way back to the bedroom he stopped just outside the door, peeking inside. Cas was still in the armchair but even more leaned back and with his eyes closed now. His dick had been tucked into his pants again and he’d kicked off his shoes but otherwise he remained mostly the same. He looked like he was sleeping.</p><p>Dean smiled to himself and padded downstairs to fetch Cas’ cigarette package and the ashtray placed on the coffee table. Not that he was a fan of smoking but because he thought Cas deserved to do what he wanted, especially on a day when he felt like shit.</p><p>Dean’s head was so filled with Cas’ money problems and the fact that he apparently “felt like a fucking cockroach” that he at first didn’t notice that Cas’ eyes were open when he re-entered the room.</p><p>“Oh, hey,” he smiled and handed Cas his cigarettes, putting the ashtray on the windowsill where it was within reach for Cas. “I thought you’d want these.”</p><p>Again, Cas looked surprised. “Thanks.”</p><p>He nimbly plucked out one and lit it while Dean put on his shorts. After a quick look around, Dean spotted what was obviously a matching footstool to the armchair. There was a stack of magazines on top of it, but Dean just put them to the side on the floor and ignored the dust on top. Brushing off the footstool quickly, he put it in front of the armchair and plopped down on it.</p><p>Without asking, he lifted Cas’ feet and placed them in Dean’s lap so that he could rub them.</p><p>“What are you—oh fuck…” Cas melted back against the armchair, cigarette glowing amber as he breathed in, smoke curling lazily around his head as Dean gently massaged his feet.</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, Dean focused on his self-appointed task and Cas absorbed with thinking about who knew what. Dean had often seen dad massaging mom’s feet and she always loved it. It looked comfortable and intimate and Dean wanted to show Cas that he wasn’t alone, that maybe Dean could help him in some way. He knew he was too young to really understand what Cas was going through. Young and too inexperienced, but maybe he had some quality that could please Cas? Even if just a little.</p><p>“It’s gonna work out, y’know,” he mumbled after a while spent in silence.</p><p>Cas hummed and puffed on his cigarette. “I know.”</p><p>“Maybe they won’t be satisfied with that guy and they’ll call you back. For the interview.”</p><p>Cas smiled up at the ceiling. “You’re optimistic, Dean. I like that.”</p><p>“I try.”</p><p>There was another beat of silence and Dean wracked his brain to come up with something to say but in the end, it was Cas who broke it this time.</p><p>“Do you remember when you came over and my brother Michael was here?”</p><p>How could Dean not? Never mind what Dean had heard that day and that that had flown around in his mind this whole time, the day Cas was talking about had happened only last week. It wasn’t like Dean would forget stuff that fast.</p><p>“Yeah, he was a real charmer.”</p><p>That made Cas chuckle, which in turn made Dean perk up. “Isn’t he? Anyway, he mentioned that my mother is hosting a charity event, do you remember that?”</p><p>Why did Cas keep asking if Dean remembered? Of course he did. “I do. I remember you didn’t want to go but he wanted you to ask your ex-wife. I also remember that that was very tacky of him.”</p><p>That made Cas look at him and Dean thought for a moment that maybe he’d crossed a line, that maybe bashing on Cas’ brother was something reserved for family only. But then Cas nodded and stumped out the cigarette in the ashtray. Dean switched to rub Cas’ left foot.</p><p>“Would you go with me?”</p><p>Dean had to fight <em>very</em> hard not to make a motion that would betray his inner feelings because <em>holy fucking crap</em>.</p><p>“I thought you just said that to piss off Michael?”</p><p>Cas shrugged and laced his fingers together over his chest again. “I did. I mean, that was mostly why I said it. But also…”</p><p>Dean panicked. He’d asked that because he thought that he should, that any normal person would ask that, and also because he was kind of dying to know. But now Cas looked like he was regretting asking Dean again and no, Dean would <em>not</em> lose this opportunity just because of his big fucking mouth.</p><p>“I’ll take you,” he hoped to <em>God</em> his words hadn’t seemed rushed and desperate. “How fancy is the dress code, though? I only have one suit.”</p><p>Cas looked relieved for a moment before he schooled his features and Dean would savor that look for a long time.</p><p>“A regular suit is fine. Is it black?” he nodded when Dean nodded. “Then it’s fine. Mother likes to pretend we’re rich but we’re upper middle class at best. Father offed himself when I was little and we got some money from that, mother’s been riding that high for a long time.”</p><p>“Your dad’s dead?” Dean almost choked up, thinking about his own dad.</p><p>“Booze,” Cas stated, completely unaffected. “Mother used some of the money to start Humanity’s Helping Hand, a charity organization that specializes in nothing and tries to help everyone,” he grinned when Dean obviously looked completely blank. “Never heard of H3? Don’t worry, no one else has either, they’re not as successful as mother likes to think.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean smiled. “But just for appearance sake I think I’ll Google it before the charity.”</p><p>“Please do,” Cas said, sounding as if it would be a waste of time. “I think maybe there is an old article about them funding a well somewhere in Africa? I dunno, they have done <em>some</em> good things. But mostly it’s just middle class people sitting around pretending they’re upper class, patting each other on the back for recycling.”</p><p>“Sounds like a hoot,” Dean laughed. His hands had strayed a little during the massage and he was now kneading Cas’ calf. Not that the man seemed to mind.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Cas made a face as if he’d smelled something bad. “I’m not gonna force you to come. It’s just…” he sighed, deeply. “I did promise I’d go, and my family is so full of shit, they won’t ever shut up about it if I don’t. And I guess it was a couple’s sign up for some reason, probably one of the ladies trying to set their daughter up with someone. And I just <em>can’t</em> ask Bela, Dean. That’s just…”</p><p>“I know,” Dean shook his head, frowning. “It’s bullshit. But don’t worry, I’ll come with you so your family shuts up about you not going, and also we’ll give them something new to gossip about.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Cas quirked his lips in that small, more intimate smile he reserved for special occasions. “I would ask someone else but I… I don’t want to. Because of what I said earlier, mostly.”</p><p>Okay, now Dean had to fucking fight tears of joy. “About me being dumb?”</p><p>“<em>Simple</em>,” Cas laughed, toeing Dean in the stomach playfully. “You make me feel calm.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Dean ducked his head, at once both terrified of the intensity of his love and happiness and elated by the same. Being in love was a fucking roller-coaster, that was for sure… “So what is the charity even about?”</p><p>“Don’t ask me the cause, they change so often I don’t remember. I think it’s world hunger maybe? Anyway, it’s a blind auction,” Cas looked fondly at Dean when he once again probably looked like a living question mark. “Basically we bid, or <em>pretend</em> to bid because I don’t have that much money, by writing our name and a sum on a piece of paper. Bidding is on stuff like a boat or a trip or whatever bullshit mother has managed to come up with as incentive.”</p><p>“Okay, sounds easy enough.”</p><p>“Mingling and drinking will be during that, and then while the auctioneer and staff sort things out we’ll have dinner, at the end of which the auction will be resolved.”</p><p>“So, basically a free dinner and drinks?” Dean grinned. “Or is there like an entrance fee or something?”</p><p>“No,” Cas chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “But I guess you’ll be paying in sweat and tears, having to hang out with my family and their friends all night.”</p><p>“Hey,” Dean pinched Cas’ toes. “You’ll be there too, right? I’ll have fun.”</p><p>Cas looked like he wanted to say something but what came out was probably not that, Dean thought.</p><p>“We’ll have to lie about your age, though. Since you’re under 21 and there’ll be alcohol.”</p><p>“Oh, well, um,” Dean felt small and stupid for a moment. “You told Michael I was in college, we can just keep saying that. Give it a few weeks and it won’t even be a lie.”</p><p>“What are you even going to study?”</p><p>Dean’s chest bloomed with affection. This was the most they’d talked about anything other than movies and sex and Dean loved it, soaked up every minute of it like a sponge.</p><p>“Mechanical Engineering.”</p><p>Cas’ eyes grew wide and Dean couldn’t help but grin happily. “Jesus fucking Christ. Yeah, talk about that and you’ll make everyone so impressed they won’t even dare ask any other questions.””</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“You have to be crazy smart, Dean,” Cas smiled, way too proudly for how casual acquaintances they actually were. “Good for you.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s nothing,” Dean mumbled, as always uneasy with taking praise so upfront. “So black suit is fine then?”</p><p>Cas nodded. “What kind of shirts do you have?”</p><p>“Um, black and white, I think?”</p><p>“Go with black,” Cas leaned his head back against the armchair and Dean started rubbing his foot again, more because he wanted to than because he thought Cas needed it now. “And don’t worry about the tie or pocket square. I’ll get them so we’ll match.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean mumbled, trying <em>really fucking hard</em> to sound nonchalant about it.</p><p>“And can I ask you one last favor?”</p><p>Dean would fucking give Cas his kidney at this point. “Sure.”</p><p>“Do you think you could drive? I love your car.”</p><p>Dean puffed out his chest, feeling light as air. “Yeah? Sure, I’ll drive you anywhere, Cas.”</p><p>“You’re too sweet,” Cas laughed, as if he thought Dean was playfully exaggerating. “The event is this Friday, do you think you can make it?”</p><p>“No problem. So, um, you hungry?”</p><p>“I could eat.”</p><p>That made Dean ridiculously happy to hear. Sometimes it felt as if Cas didn’t eat anything but survived on water and cigarettes and it made him want to hand feed the man.</p><p>“My friend Benny’s granddad owns a restaurant with Cajun food, I was thinking of having some.”</p><p>“Lafitte’s Cajun Grill?” Cas’ eyes lit up. “I used to eat there all the time, they have take-out too.”</p><p>“So you like it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Cas’ childish glee was infectious to say the least and Dean couldn’t help but grin widely when the man got to his feet. “I think I still have the menu. No, wait,” he stopped, looking thoughtful. “I haven’t eaten there for over six months, they might have changed their menu. Let’s go there instead.”</p><p>Over six months, probably around the time he lost his job and had to settle for a lifestyle suited to a lower income, Dean thought unhappily.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll drive,” he picked up his t-shirt, pulling it over his head in one motion. He couldn’t help noticing Cas openly staring at him, adjusting his dick, when he’d popped the shirt over his head. He gave Cas a slightly unsure smile, which the man returned with a genuine one.</p><p>“In that case, I got my paycheck so let <em>me</em> treat you to a meal for once.”</p><p>Dean’s stomach fluttered with happiness. “Hell yeah.”</p><p>Now he just had to calm down before telling his parents that he would be going to the charity event with Cas. And also come up with a way to ask Cas to come home for dinner to meet mom and dad, as per dad’s request. One thing at a time, though.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay for progress(?) 😆<br/>Cas' new kink idea will be revealed next week! Until then 💖💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In which Dean watches Cas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for some wholesome family time and then some pOrN wiTH FeeLiNGs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The day after his and Cas’ latest hookup, Dean was still processing a lot of information and thoughts. He and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table, Sammy playing with his phone or whatever the fuck 14-year-olds did with their phones nowadays. Was probably planning an event for a demonstration against some kind of plastic or whatever else was threatening the planet right now.</p><p>Dad was at work but mom had a day off and had decided to treat her sons to pancakes for lunch so she was at the stove, cooking up a feast.</p><p>“Mom,” Dean honestly didn’t know which question to start with, but his mind made itself up without his permission. “If you and dad split up, who would get the house?”</p><p>Sam looked as if he wanted to kick Dean’s shin, but the table was too wide, thankfully.</p><p>Mom hummed thoughtfully and flipped a pancake, a loud sizzling erupting from the frying pan. “Your father, probably.”</p><p>Dean frowned down at his plate, deep in thought for a moment. “But why?”</p><p>“Dean,” Sammy whined, obviously disliking the topic but fuck him, this was important to Dean.</p><p>“I guess it depends,” mom turned to smile at them both briefly before going back to watching the pancake. “If it was a bad breakup, I would want him to have it because it would have too many memories for me to feel comfortable. If it was a good break, then I guess I could be happy with keeping it.”</p><p>Dean stared down at his plate for a moment. “If you left, would dad have to buy your share of the house? If he wanted to stay?”</p><p>“I guess?” mom easily slipped the finished pancake onto a plate already stacked high with delicious treats. “Because he would keep the house and I would have to find somewhere else to live. And I’ve put just as much money into this as him, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Dean muttered, thinking that Bela probably hadn’t put a dime into the house, despite her dad owning a publishing firm and apparently being rich as fuck.</p><p>It pissed him off that Cas would be in the situation he was, all because of his ex-wife. He just wanted good things for Cas but fuck if he could come up with a solution.</p><p>“Is this about the guy you’re in love with?”</p><p>Now it was Dean’s turn to want to kick Sam. He scowled at his little brother and Sammy just made a face at him, clearly very happy with himself. Mom didn’t say anything though, so maybe she hadn’t heard. Thank fucking God, it gave Dean time to sort through thoughts he’d had for a while now.</p><p>“I know you and dad said you’d pay for my college and that I could live at home but…” he picked at his fork when mom turned to look at him. “But if I wanted to get a job and maybe my own place, would you still help me pay for tuitions and stuff?”</p><p>He looked up when mom came to stand beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, sweetheart,” she smiled and bent down to kiss him on top of his head. “We saved that money for you, of course it would still be yours.”</p><p>Dean huffed out a smile, feeling unexpected hope for a better future bloom in his stomach. “Thanks, mom.”</p><p>“Anything for my baby boys,” she smiled and went back to the stove.</p><p>Sam gave him an unexpectedly soft look and it made Dean blink in surprise. “I guess he’s really something, huh?” he mumbled, voice too low for mom to hear it over the stove fan.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean grinned, lowering his eyes when memories of Cas’ grinning face swam to the surface of his mind. “You have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later in the evening Dean came down to the living room where mom and dad were watching Masterchef US. He’d put on his suit and a black shirt he’d never worn with it but that he’d always liked.</p><p>“How does this look?”</p><p>Mom made big eyes and Dean tried to ignore it. Dad muted the TV and looked Dean up and down once.</p><p>“Like you need a tie. And shoes.”</p><p>He grinned at that last comment and Dean made a face at him. “Never mind the tie, and the shoes are upstairs, I just… does it look okay with the black shirt?”</p><p>Mom sneaked a glance at dad, who met her eyes briefly as if they thought they were super stealthy.</p><p>“You look like a cool secret agent.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes so hard he thought they would get stuck at the back of his head. With a deep sigh he walked up to them and rounded the armchair that was placed at one end of the coffee table. Mom and dad were cozying it up on the couch, but mom straightened and turned to him more when he sat down on the armchair.</p><p>“I’m not twelve, you don’t have to—” he practically shot off the armchair, looking sheepishly down at it.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” mom was almost out of her seat, as if to catch him.</p><p>“Creases,” he smiled, feeling stupid. “I don’t wanna crinkle the shirt.”</p><p>Crisis apparently averted, mom breathed out and sat back against dad’s side again. “We’ll iron that right out, sit down honey.”</p><p>Dean sat down heavily, feeling dumb as fuck.</p><p>“Is this about Cas?” dad asked, completely catching Dean off guard.</p><p>By the <em>not</em> surprised look mom sported it was clear that while dad hadn’t said anything about Dean’s name drop a few days ago to Dean, he had definitely told mom. Guess he shouldn’t be surprised, mom and dad were disgustingly close, after all…</p><p>“He asked me to come to the charity event with him,” he mumbled, going on a hunch that dad had told mom everything, but mom looked surprised.</p><p>“Charity?” she looked at dad and then back to Dean, smiling. “That sounds great.”</p><p>Okay now maybe Dean was feeling ashamed that he hadn’t told her too but damnit, this whole thing was hard for him.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it is, it’s just…” he sighed harshly, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. “I don’t want to mess things up. I feel so stupid and childish around him, I-I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Dean,” dad looked sternly at him. “You’re not childish or stupid, and if he’s making you feel like that then I don’t think it’s a good idea that you date him.”</p><p>Dean’s cheeks heated and he looked down. “We’re not dating…”</p><p>There was a silence and Dean got the feeling that mom was giving dad a Look<sup>TM</sup> and then she slid down to the floor, to kneel in front of Dean, grabbing one of his hands in her soft ones.</p><p>“Dean, dad has a point.”</p><p>“It’s not like that,” Dean made a grimace and looked between the two of them. “I don’t mean that <em>he</em> makes me feel like that, I just… he’s so adult. He’s got adult issues and-and I dunno…” he looked down again, thinking of Cas’ whole presence. “He smokes and doesn’t eat enough, and he’s depressed and fucking gorgeous and I just wanna be with him but I–I’m just me. I haven’t got anything that makes me… cool.”</p><p>“Hold up now,” dad frowned hard at him. “You played shortstop on your high school baseball team. I’d say that’s pretty cool.”</p><p>“That’s being a jock, dad.”</p><p>Dad looked more confused than Dean had seen him in a long time and mom grinned at him.</p><p>“You’re right, dear,” she said with a tone that obviously pleased dad, but that Dean recognized as more placating than agreeing. “But your feelings are also valid, Dean. Have you talked to this Cas about it?”</p><p>“No,” Dean balked but settled down when she just looked at him with soft eyes. “But he, um, he mentioned that he likes hanging out with me because he feels comfortable around me. Like... like, he doesn’t have to play a part, you know?”</p><p>Mom nodded and squeezed his hand. “So you see, maybe you don’t have to be cool, as you put it, maybe you just have to be yourself and that will make him happy?”</p><p>Dean thought how that sounded awfully similar to what dad had told him when he helped Dean pick out clothes for the not-date. Guess mom and dad really were a match made in heaven, that or they talked a lot more behind Dean’s back than he’d thought.</p><p>“I guess,” he sighed, feeling a little better.</p><p>“And Dean,” mom’s expression was dead serious. “I get it that first loves are intense and unconditional but please don’t lose yourself in the process.”</p><p>“I’ve been in love before,” he mumbled but knew the moment he said it that that wasn’t true.</p><p>“It’s easy to think that you’d do anything for the other person and you’ll probably try to. And that’s great, but Dean,” she smiled up at him, thumb rubbing over his knuckles. “Don’t make his problems yours.”</p><p>Dean nodded slowly, feeling a little uncertain. When he looked up at dad the older man was nodding too.</p><p>“Just because Cas is depressed doesn’t mean you have to bend yourself backwards trying to make him happy,” he stated, putting mom’s words into plain text and though Dean had understood the first time it made him feel better to get it confirmed. “Don’t get depressed too.”</p><p>“It’s not like that, though,” he said confidently. “Cas isn’t a wreck like that, he’s just…” he paused, uncertain how much he should say exactly. He was 18 and legal, sure, but they were still his parents and though they technically couldn’t stop him, and he would choose Cas over them if the man would let him, Dean still wanted them to like Cas. “He went through a dirty divorce a while back and now he’s low on cash and might lose his house.”</p><p>That made mom and dad share another look and Dean thought maybe he’d gone too far after all.</p><p>Mom said, “your college fund is for <em>you</em>” at the same time as dad asked, “divorce, I thought he was gay?” and Dean couldn’t help but smile at them.</p><p>“I know, mom,” he said, patting her hands. “Don’t worry. And gays can get married in the state of Kansas now, dad.”</p><p>“Oh,” dad looked a little sheepish. “Well good on them.”</p><p>“But for the record, yeah he was married to a woman.”</p><p>That made dad frown again. “Dean, I swear to God if you’re his gay experiment—”</p><p>“Dad, jeez,” Dean stopped the older man, rolling his eyes again but mom made a sound that made him look at her.</p><p>“He’s right, Dean.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he smiled at him. “Cas has been with men before.”</p><p>“Oh so you’ve talked about it?” mom looked satisfied. “I guess we just worry, since you’ve said you’re not dating.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve interpreted this as a kind of unrequited love,” dad squinted at Dean and for a wild moment Dean felt as if dad could see right through him. Man to man, dad could maybe see it on Dean’s face that he and Cas had fucked already.</p><p>“The topic’s come up,” he pressed out, thinking that lying was bad but also that he couldn’t very well say that no one without experience sucked dick like Cas did. Dad squinted at him for a moment longer, interrupted only by mom going to sit on the couch again, smiling.</p><p>“Then I don’t see a problem, Dean. I’m happy he asked you to come to this event with him, it seems like a good first date.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his happy parents. “It’s not an actual <em>date</em>. More like… a favor?”</p><p>“I don’t…?” mom looked at dad as if he would be able to explain. “I don’t understand?”</p><p>“Well, Cas’ family is making him go on this charity auction thing because his mom’s hosting it and he really doesn’t want to go because they’ll probably be talking about his failed marriage since they all seem to think it was his fault. So he wanted me to come with him to make him feel better. Since, you know, my company makes him comfortable.”</p><p>Dean breathed in deeply. Jesus fuck that had been a lot to say in one go. But now, after it was out there, it felt better. Felt better not to lie to his parents, who were already scarily supportive, and felt super great to say out loud that Cas <em>wanted</em> his company. Because it was true. Guess he had to be doing something right if Cas thought Dean’s presence would make a bad experience better. <em>And</em> their sex was awesome, so maybe he did have a shot after all?</p><p>“Okay…” mom said slowly, clearly processing some of what Dean had said.</p><p>Dad, on the other hand, wasn’t all new to this information and he gave Dean a scowl. “Just remember what I said, Dean. I will stand for a lot but not someone taking advantage of my boy,” he put his arm around mom, hugging her closer. “Of any of my family.”</p><p>Mom looked completely love-struck, but Dean only sighed. “I told you, it’s not like that. You’ll see when you meet him and so God help me, you will not ruin this for me if it turns out Cas could like me back or I swear…” he scowled right back but the two of them were interrupted by mom’s delighted little squeal.</p><p>“You’re bringing him home?”</p><p>“I, uh, no I mean,” Dean felt a wave of nervousness wash over him just <em>thinking</em> about asking Cas home for dinner or something lame like that. “Maybe… Like, at some point, you know?”</p><p>Mom looked like she was obviously trying to look calm but failed spectacularly. “Whenever you’re ready, honey.”</p><p>So never, Dean thought with a wane smile. “Let’s just see how this charity event thing goes first.”</p><p>“When is it?”</p><p>Dean couldn’t help but smile at mom’s open and supportive expression. “Friday, I’m gonna pick him up at six. He,” he smiled unexpectedly. “He really likes my car, so he wanted to take that to the charity instead of his own.”</p><p>“Good man,” dad grunted, making mom laugh, shaking her head.</p><p>“Let’s talk about what you wanted to ask about from the beginning,” mom said then, turning back to Dean. “You look good in this suit and I guess the black shirt goes nice with it. But what’s the dress code?”</p><p>“Well I asked, and Cas said a regular suit is fine, and he was the one to suggest I’d wear a black shirt too.”</p><p>“And a <em>tie</em>,” dad stated with a meaningful glance. Typical dad, being traditional like that.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean couldn’t help but grin at how satisfied dad looked. “But Cas said I shouldn’t pick a tie, he said he would do that and also get me a pocket square.”</p><p>“He wants to match,” mom cooed, looking between Dean and dad. “That’s <em>adorable</em>.”</p><p>Okay, no way was Dean admitting that those were Cas’ exact words. “I guess,” he said instead, doing his best to sound as if he didn’t believe that <em>at all</em>. “Anyway, I guess my point is, do I look handsome as all hell in this? And also mom could you help me iron the whole thing if I fecked it up by sitting here?”</p><p>“Of course,” mom said, sounding as if she was close to tears. Hell, she looked more emotional than she had when Dean had gone to his senior prom. He supposed that was because he’d taken Jo as a gag and they’d just been joking around all evening, but this was some real shit right here. “And yes, I’ll help you with anything you need, Dean.”</p><p>“It’s gonna go great, son,” dad said with a small smile of his own and Dean felt elated in the face of their support.</p><p>He opened his mouth to thank them but was interrupted when Sam slammed the front door, coming into the living room with his bookbag and a happy grin on his face.</p><p>“I’m back,” he stopped short, staring at Dean with surprise. “Uh, when’s the funeral?”</p><p>Jesus fucking Christ, Dean truly loved his little brother but sometimes he really hated him…</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me you went to Grandpa’s place and you didn’t even call me? Did you at least say hi to Grandpa?”</p><p>Dean almost wanted to avoid Benny’s open and earnest expression. “I didn’t see him,” he mumbled, feeling pretty bad about it but at the same time that had been a great not-date with Cas.</p><p>“Well tell me next time, you know I’ve been working there a little during the summer, I could give you one on the house.”</p><p>Dean looked up, butterflies in his stomach. Benny and Jo were sitting opposite him in the diner where they’d met up to have sundaes. </p><p>“I, um,” he cleared his throat when his two closest friends looked attentively at him. “I wasn’t alone.”</p><p>Jo made a peep and elbowed Benny in the ribs. “Told ya something was up.”</p><p>“Yeah, uh, listen,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before leaning his elbows heavily on the table. “I’ve gotta come clean about why I’ve been behaving so off lately.”</p><p>“You’re in love!” Jo exclaimed <em>way</em> too loudly, and Dean shushed her so hard his sinuses almost came loose. </p><p>“For real, bro?” Benny asked and Dean huffed out a small smile when Jo beamed at him.</p><p>“Yeah…” he sighed, their enthusiasm infectious. “But it’s not… easy. Like, I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.”</p><p>“I don’t think anyone does,” Jo laughed and reached over the table to grab Dean’s hand.</p><p>“I guess but it’s just,” he shrugged, letting her play with his fingers. “It’s complicated. He’s over 30 and a divorcee with money trouble and I’m me, I don’t bring much to the table. Besides,” he looked down at the melted remains of his sundae. “I don’t think he’s into me like that.”</p><p>“Don’t say that, you bring <em>a lot</em>,” Jo stated sternly, and Dean ducked his head.</p><p>“He’s over 30?” Benny looked at Dean, impressed. </p><p>“Who’s top?” Jo asked in a hush, eyes glittering, and Dean balked.</p><p>“That’s inappropriate,” he exclaimed, not one to usually kiss and tell. “But…” he shrugged again, grinning a little to himself.</p><p>“Dog!” Benny laughed out loud, slamming his hand on the table. “Congratulations.”</p><p>“But wait,” Jo frowned at Dean. “Why did you say he’s not into you? If you’re having… you know?”</p><p>Dean almost rolled his eyes. So she could ask who was top or bottom but she couldn’t say the word sex out loud? Dean loved his friends to bits, but it was things like this that made him think maybe Cas would grow tired of him. Someone like Cas was so much more mature.</p><p>“Well I dunno,” he sighed and leaned back in his seat. “He said he likes my company and he <em>really</em> likes the sex but I don’t think it’s romantic for him. I’m working on it, though. On either making him fall for me or at least working up the courage to ask because college is starting soon and I… I wanna know.”</p><p>He peeked up to see his friends looking more serious than he was used to. He swallowed hard just as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. </p><p>“I think you deserve to know,” Jo said after a moment and Benny nodded.</p><p>“Yeah brother, I’ve known you my whole life and you’re awesome. Don’t let him take advantage of you.”</p><p>Dean nodded. “He asked me to take him to a charity event his mother is hosting tomorrow and I think…” he smiled a little when he remembered the happy text he’d gotten when he’d sent a picture of himself in his suit to Cas. “I think that’s gotta mean something.”</p><p>“Means you’re one hell of a friend anyway,” Jo grinned. “What are you wearing?”</p><p>Dean pulled out his phone and saw that he’d gotten a text from Cas. He was quicker to open it than he was comfortable admitting.</p><p>“Black shirt and my graduation suit, Cas said that was okay. He’s getting me the tie, so we’ll match.”</p><p>“Sounds like a step in the right direction,” Benny stated knowingly. </p><p>Cas’ text was as short and concise as usual when he wanted to have sex. After they’d started texting a little outside of hooking up, their texting had changed a little, Cas opening up. But when he wanted sex, Cas still just sent the customary “now?” and Dean kind of liked it. </p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>He looked up, immediately realizing Jo must have asked him something. “Sorry, what?”</p><p>Jo shared a knowing look with Benny. “Judging by the dopey smile that was Cas texting you?”</p><p>If this had been a movie Dean probably would have blushed…</p><p>“Yeah, he wanted to, um, have dinner.”</p><p>“So that’s what the kids are calling it these days,” Benny said, fake-wistfully, grinning widely. “You should.”</p><p>“If it’s okay?”</p><p>“Normally I’m not one for ditching your friends for a hookup but,” Jo gave him a soft smile. “Unrequited love is another deal. Just don’t forget about us when you two get married.”</p><p>Okay now Dean’s cheeks were heating up for real. “No fucking way, you’re my maid of honor and best man in one.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Benny snorted. “As if I could wrestle that title away from Sammy.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Jo said, leaning back and patting him on the arm. “You’ll make a pretty bridesmaid with me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean was knocking on Cas’ door not twenty minutes later, nervously flattening down his already flat hair. Cas opened the door with a huge grin, eyes raking up and down Dean’s body and okay, maybe Dean had gotten a little excited on the drive over and was already sporting a semi.</p><p>“That was fast.”</p><p>Dean was very aware that he was making himself too available. He shouldn’t come running every time Cas whistled or the other man would perhaps start taking Dean for granted. He knew that but he also didn’t care right now. Because what they were doing was still too new for that to be true and Dean was so desperately in love with Cas by now that he would take any and everything he was offered. </p><p>“Well,” he shrugged as nonchalantly as he could while entering the house. Everything smelled of Cas, especially so the man himself and fucking hell Cas was so close now that Dean was inside as well. “I was in the neighborhood.”</p><p>“Still,” Cas mumbled, smiling, and they ended up kind of just staring at each other for a moment. The moment was broken when Dean opened his mouth to say something. Cas turned away and walked into the house. “I know we’re meeting up tomorrow but it’s for the charity and I…” he sighed deeply, stopping to turn back to Dean, gently grabbing his wrist. “I had a rather nasty phone call with Bela today. Apparently, mother had told her to call me so we could go to the charity together and when I told her I had a date she… she was not nice. And I dunno, I just wanna feel something other than resentment.”</p><p>Dean swallowed hard. Cas was so beautiful, even in his resigned depression and Dean longed to hold him as a lover and not just a fuck buddy. But he was still too nervous to say that so instead he stepped in and kissed Cas. Not tenderly like he wanted to because he wasn’t sure of how to do that, not with Cas and not in general, but like all the other kisses they’d shared and that had made Cas excited.</p><p>“Tell me what to do,” he murmured, wrist burning where Cas gripped him harder.</p><p>“I guess technically you should pick today since I’m putting my favor eggs in the charity basket,” Cas smiled a little, making Dean’s heart skip a beat. “But would it be okay if I picked anyway?”</p><p>Little did Cas know that Dean would do anything as long as it involved the two of them. “Sure,” he said, grinning widely.</p><p>“You could get an extra later?”</p><p>“Cas, it’s fine,” Dean laughed and stepped around the man to start pulling him towards the stairs. “I’ll get to have sex with you, right?”</p><p>And to be honest Dean was kind of out of kinks. He hadn’t really had a list to begin with, just sex in general, though exploring was fun.  </p><p>“That doesn’t seem like a fair trade,” Cas chuckled, and Dean’s spine prickled with lowkey arousal. “But since you’re giving me what I want I’m not gonna argue.”</p><p>“Good,” Dean mumbled, uncomfortable with Cas putting down his self-worth like that but unable to come up with something smart to say. “Tell me what you want instead.”</p><p>When they got to the bedroom Dean immediately noticed the chair from the kitchen table. It had been put at the foot of the bed, almost three feet away from it, and Dean felt pleasure tingle through him at the thought of Cas planning this. Planning something <em>he</em> wanted to do with <em>Dean</em>.</p><p>“I want you,” Cas leaned against Dean’s back, lips against his ear, and Dean craned his neck to get closer. “Completely naked and hard for me, to sit on the chair and watch. Don’t touch me, or yourself, just watch until I say otherwise.”</p><p>Oh hell yeah, Dean was so fucking down with this already. “Watch what?” he rasped, dick slowly filling out in his shorts. </p><p>“Me,” Cas mumbled, humor evident in his tone, and walked away from Dean as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. “Prepping my tight hole for your thick cock.”</p><p>Dean’s breathing hitched and he looked at Cas with wide eyes for a second before starting to rip off his own clothes. They went flying who the fuck knew where, phone making a dull thud as his shorts hit the floor. Cas kept undressing calmly, a satisfied grin playing on his lip as he watched Dean struggle with getting naked.</p><p>“Like this?” he asked, breathless, as he sat down on the chair, legs slightly spread and hardening dick bobbing. </p><p>Cas hummed and walked over to him, coming to stand behind Dean. Dean’s stomach muscles fluttered when Cas put his hands on his shoulders, brushing them down Dean’s arms in a soothing motion. When he came down to his hands, he grabbed them in his, pulling them back to wrap around the chair where the back met the legs.</p><p>“Like this,” he murmured in Dean’s ear again. “Hold on here and don’t let go until I say so.”</p><p>Dean whined, probably too submissively but fuck if he didn’t love it. Loved when Cas took control and allowed Dean to relax and just feel. His dick jerked and his hips twitched up once, but he remained otherwise still and earned himself a kiss on the cheek for it.</p><p>“More,” he mumbled, feeling weirdly needy all of a sudden. “One more kiss?”</p><p>“Sweet boy,” Cas chuckled and came to stand in front of Dean instead, cupping his face and leaning in to give him a proper kiss. </p><p>It started out chaste, but Cas soon deepened it, tongues dancing as Dean moaned into it. He loved Cas’ kisses, the mere contact of the man’s lips making electrical pulses surge through his body. His dick strained, the need for friction urgent, but Dean kept his grip on the chair and when Cas pulled out of the kiss it looked as if he knew and that he was proud of Dean for holding back.</p><p>He straightened and licked his lips slowly, looking down at Dean with dark eyes, before turning and going back to the bed. He pulled out lube from the bedside table drawer, a new tube from the looks of it, and tossed it onto the bed. Dean watched greedily as Cas pulled off his remaining clothes and climbed on the bed too. </p><p>He was long and lean, such a fucking treat to look at. Skin slightly tanned and legs that somehow looked meaty and supple at the same time. He didn’t particularly have a toned stomach, but it was flat and soft and Dean loved it all the more for it. He longed to put his cheek against it, just feel the warm and smooth skin against his own. He bit his lower lip against a new whine when Cas settled on his back for a moment, opening the lube.</p><p>He had his legs slightly spread, one knee up and Dean’s eyes roamed over what was offered to him. Cas’ balls looked heavy and full, his taint a dusty rosy and Dean just now realized that he had never really <em>looked</em> at Cas. He’d sucked him off and he’d fucked him, sure, but he’d never just taken the time to study him and suddenly that was all he wanted to do. </p><p>“Cas,” he pressed out. “Wanna touch you so fucking much.”</p><p>Cas raised his head, looking almost surprised for a moment and then a big grin spread across his handsome face. Dean loved that crow’s feet grin, it made him smile in return, though his arousal probably made it look like a grimace. </p><p>“You’re the best, Dean,” he chuckled and pulled himself up the bed so that he could lean against the headboard. “Can you see from there?”</p><p>Dean could see <em>everything</em> when Cas pulled up his legs, feet planted on the bed as he spread himself.</p><p>“You’re too far away,” he complained, squirming in his seat. “I can see but…”</p><p>“No touching,” Cas murmured with a grin and squirted out a big blob of lube on his palm. “I want you to be a good boy and wait for me.”</p><p>Dean moaned and closed his legs briefly, the pressure in his groin immense. His balls bunched up and he couldn’t help but keep his thighs together for a moment as he rode a wave of pleasure. When it abated, he relaxed as best he could and breathed out shakily, his dick was harder than it had ever been without <em>anything</em> touching it and it felt as if it would only grow harder.</p><p>Cas gasped sharply when the cold lube first touched his innermost parts and the sound made Dean moan again, louder this time. Cas closed his eyes, both hands touching himself now, and he looked absolutely gorgeous in the throes of passion. An almost serene expression on his face, his lips parted slightly on an exhale as he started pumping his hard dick. </p><p>He massaged his hole and the area around it for a while, softening the skin, getting it used to the contact of his fingers, and then he abandoned it completely. Dean fucking <em>whimpered</em> when Cas removed his hand and his whole body shook with the need to replace that hand. With his own hand, with his fucking mouth, but preferably with his dick.</p><p>“Just warming up,” Cas rumbled, eyes still closed. “Are you watching, Dean?”</p><p>He obviously knew but Dean got it, the needs and wants of the kink itself. </p><p>“I can’t fucking tear my eyes away,” he panted and wasn’t even lying. “Don’t want to.”</p><p>“Do you like what you see?” now it was Cas that was breathless. He kept stroking his dick with one hand but put the other on his left nipple, rubbing it with excess lube. </p><p>“Goddamn, Cas, never been this hard,” Dean grunted, hips jerking and dick leaking precome by now. “So fucking hard only for you, wanna be inside you so fucking bad.”</p><p>Cas thumped his head back against the headboard, a low groan slipping out. He abandoned his dick in favor of squeezing his balls before going lower to once again spread lube around his hole. This time he centered more on the actual hole and blinding hot pleasure erupted throughout Dean’s whole body when Cas breached himself with one finger. </p><p>“Fucking hell, Cas,” he moaned, sweat pearling on his forehead. “I wanna—I <em>gotta</em>,” he took a deep breath, eyes laser focused on Cas’ finger and ass. “Don’t hurt yourself.”</p><p>“Never felt better,” Cas countered in that breathless voice of his. “Your eyes on me feel divine.”</p><p>Dean felt half-crazed by now. His dick was pulsating, and he was gripping the chair so hard that his muscles bunched up, knuckles going white. His balls were tight, and it almost hurt, the pain so sweet it nearly made him weep with need. </p><p>Cas pumped his finger in and out for a moment and then stopped, finger buried as far in as it went. He resumed stroking his dick, but Dean could see that his grip was much looser, as if he wanted some friction but too much would throw him over the edge. The thought amped up Dean’s needs something fierce and he bucked his hips without thinking. The motion was so violent that it made his dick slap up against his own stomach and the pleasure that exploded from his groin almost made him lose it. </p><p>He groaned loudly and bent forward a little, desperate to do it again, before he remembered his promise to Cas. There was a string of precome connecting his stomach to the tip of his dick when he straightened and he watched, transfixed, as it stretched out before breaking off.</p><p>“Good boy,” Cas rumbled, and Dean’s eyes snapped up to see that Cas was watching him with hooded eyes. “Just a little longer.”</p><p>“Cas, fuck, I-I just need to touch you a little,” Dean was vibrating now, his dick throbbing painfully when he saw that Cas already was using two fingers. “Just-just your fucking leg or something, I just need to <em>feel</em> you.”</p><p>“God yes,” Cas hissed but it wasn’t consent to touch, Dean understood that quite clearly even though his dick and balls disagreed. His whole body ached to be closer to Cas, but that hiss had been about Cas being pleased with Dean. Pleased that he was getting off on this and even more pleased that he wanted more.</p><p>And fucking hell did Dean want more, he couldn’t get enough of Cas, in any aspect. </p><p>“Cas,” he moaned, desperation lacing his voice now. He closed his thighs again, as if that would help, and he whined pitifully when it didn’t.</p><p>“Shit, Dean,” Cas let go of his dick and put his other hand on his ass too. “You’re gonna make me come.”</p><p>Dean couldn’t fucking handle it, okay? He <em>had to</em> close his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply to try and relax at least the muscles in his arms and legs. He succeeded somewhat but was mostly undermined by the sounds Cas was making. He hadn’t really noticed it before closing his eyes but damn, Cas was letting out some pretty delicious sounds under his breath.</p><p>Little gasps and whimpers and Dean wanted so badly to hear them close against his ear. To eat them up as he kissed the man, to be the one to make Cas sound like that. Dean wanted <em>his</em> fingers to touch the man, no one else’s. No one should be allowed to touch Cas except for <em>Dean</em>.</p><p>He opened his eyes in surprise, a little chuckle escaping. “I’m actually getting jealous of your hands,” he looked up to see Cas three fingers deep and scissoring. His dick was curved up against his hip, tip smeared with precome and Dean’s own dick wept in sympathy. </p><p>Cas had slid down on the bed some, but he was still looking at Dean and his eyes widened at Dean’s words. </p><p>“Jesus fuck, Dean,” he pulled out his fingers, one hand gripping his ass cheek as the other spread his hole for Dean to see. “Get in here.”</p><p>Dean’s whole body jerked. “Are you <em>sure</em> you’re done?” the words felt like glass in his throat, but he had to fucking ask. He was more aroused than he had been in a while, and that was saying something considering what they had been doing these last few weeks, but he couldn’t bear to hurt Cas.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“I’m gonna be rough,” Dean was slowly unclenching his hands, blood surging into his white fingers. “I won’t be able to control myself.”</p><p>Cas moaned, <em>loudly</em>, and actually craned his neck submissively to the side, peeking at Dean.</p><p>“I want it like that.”</p><p>Dean was quick as a viper, moving much faster than he ever had as he practically catapulted himself onto the bed. He grabbed Cas’ ankles and hauled the man down the bed, closer to Dean. Cas’ hands flew up and to the sides and he stared up at Dean with aroused surprise.</p><p>“<em>Damn</em> you’re strong.”</p><p>Dean felt like a feral animal, mind barely able to focus on anything other than getting his dick inside Cas’ willing hole. </p><p>“Thought you would’ve noticed that when I slapped you.”</p><p>Cas groaned and arched his back when Dean grabbed him roughly, settling between the man’s open legs. Despite his urgent need, Dean took a moment to stroke Cas’ dick, loving the feeling of it in his hand. Hot and heavy and so fucking perfect.</p><p>“I did, in a way, but this was something else,” he brushed his hands up Dean’s arms, almost reverent and Dean positioned his dick against Cas’ hole, pressing slightly.</p><p>“Guess I better slap you harder next time, then.”</p><p>That made Cas buck his hips down, which in turn made Dean slip just inside. The fit was so tight it almost crushed him and fucking hell, Dean hadn’t been inside Cas for <em>so long</em>. Felt like an eternity and there was no fucking stopping him now. He grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled the man into his thrust, sheathing himself in one go and making them both groan out loud. </p><p>Everything paused for a moment and then Cas clenched down on him and goddamnit, Dean couldn’t control his body anymore, just like he’d warned. He started moving in sharp and fast thrusts, hands grabbing probably too harshly at Cas’ body to keep him in place and a part of him wanted to loosen the grip, but a much bigger part wanted to see marks on Cas’ body again. </p><p>Cas was gripping the comforter under him in one hand, the other furiously stroking his dick and Dean was grateful for it because even though he wanted to do it for the man he couldn’t find it in himself to let go right now. They were both panting and groaning, sweaty bodies rolling in sync and Dean was blindsided by his love for the man, the desire that coursed through him, the pleasure that mounted almost painfully, cresting too fast but delicious all the same.</p><p>“Fuck I’m coming,” Cas grunted then, the words clipped. “Fuck, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>Dean couldn’t slow down, wouldn’t slow down, hips slapping against Cas’ as his thrusts became more and more frantic in his own need. And in the next moment Cas was coming, body locking up as his muscles bunched, dick spraying his whole chest and stomach with pearly white. His ass pulsated around Dean’s dick and there was no fucking way Dean wasn’t coming right now.</p><p>He all but fell down on Cas, strong hands lifting Cas’ ass so that he could keep fucking him even as he bit down on the man’s shoulder. It wasn’t as deep or hard as the time he’d spent marking all of Cas, but it pleased him enough that that coupled with Cas’ clenching pushed him over the edge. He groaned against Cas’ skin, feeling light as air when Cas put his arms around him, anchoring them together as Dean came deep inside the man. </p><p>He grinded his hips against Cas for a while longer, loving the friction and the way Cas’ warmth enveloped him. Cas kept hugging him and after a while Dean registered that Cas was actually kissing his head. It felt soothing and Dean soon relaxed.</p><p>“We should have discussed you staying the night before we started,” Cas surprised him by mumbling after a while. Dean had gone soft and slipped out, but he was still on top of Cas, the man’s arms around him. “I like this, and you’re coming here to pick me up tomorrow anyway.”</p><p>Dean’s whole body pinged with cautious delight. You didn’t ask a fuck buddy to stay over, did you? He fought to get his heart under control. </p><p>“I suppose…” he didn’t know how to continue, didn’t want to seem too eager but at the same time hadn’t wanted something this much ever.</p><p>“But we didn’t, and you’d have to go back home to get your stuff for the charity anyway,” Cas sounded a little rueful but also as if he was smiling. “And I guess your parents would wonder.”</p><p>“I guess…” fucking hell Dean felt stupid for not coming up with something smart to change Cas’ mind!</p><p>“Let’s just stay like this for a little while longer?” Cas asked and he kissed Dean’s head when he nodded. “Thank you for today.”</p><p>“Thank you for…” Dean felt his heart thud. He wanted to say so much but where to start? <em>When</em> to start? “The show.”</p><p>Cas just chuckled but Dean felt ineffective in that moment. He could only hope that he would get his shit together soon so that he could show Cas that he could be the man he deserved, and that Cas deserved to be fucking loved.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spoiler alert for next week: charity event time! 😆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In which Dean takes Cas to the charity event, part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, you read that right, there's a "part 1" in the chapter title. This chapter kinda got away from me... As a consequence, this chapter is short and there's no sex (whaaaat‽ amirite???). So, sorry about that 🤣</p><p>Another thing, I know I haven't been answering comments and I'm very sorry about that. I <em>will</em> get to them. I've had some pretty big things happening to me irl (good things!) so I've been busy, but I never forget about you! I love you all so much for giving me and my writing your attention, I swear I can't do this without you, thank you for your support and love 💖</p><p>And now, without further blabbing from me, let's see how it goes when Dean meets the rest of Cas' family for the first time (part 1)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>In the end, mom had to help Dean with his hair. He did his best to flatten it, changed his mind and tried to make it spikey and edgy in contrast with his sharp suit. And changed his mind again and started over.</p><p>Mom caught him when he was busy combing it all back like some goddamn Hollywood brat and thankfully saved him.</p><p>She put hair gel in it and combed some of it to the side. Dean thought it made him look like a gangster but Sammy said it was alright. And even though Sam was his little brother, Dean still trusted him more than he trusted mom, especially when she got that doe-eyed look on her face. He suspected Sammy might just be trying to be nice to make up for his funeral comment earlier in the week but whatever, mom’s version of Dean’s hair looked better than anything he’d done so it was the one he went with.</p><p>Dad tried to push cufflinks on him even though his shirt didn’t have holes for it and then almost strangled him with a tie before Dean managed to convince him that Cas <em>was</em> delivering on the ties. Dad looked dubious but eventually let up and even gave Dean extra gas money.</p><p>Dean was supposed to pick Cas up at six but was of course almost thirty minutes early, despite mom and dad holding him up.</p><p>Cas opened the door in only his undies and an undershirt and Dean would never tire of that sight. He could practically feel his gums itch with the need to mark up the man’s smooth inner thighs again but he managed to politely keep his eyes above the waistline.</p><p>Cas, on the other hand, stared his fill, a grin spreading slowly across his face as he took in Dean’s whole look.</p><p>“You’re making me feel embarrassed,” Dean laughed and waved in Cas’ face to get him to step back. “I look weird.”</p><p>“You look like something straight out of an Armani ad,” Cas shut the door behind him, still eyeing Dean up and down and he would have to be careful about that or Dean’s dick would make them late.</p><p>“Like a suit?”</p><p>Cas chuckled, shaking his head as he led Dean to the living room. “You’re early.”</p><p>“I was actually nervous about being late.”</p><p>Yeah, good job admitting to that. Fuck Dean was lame…</p><p>Cas just gave him a new smile, though, this one softer and going straight to Dean’s heart. “I’ve got your tie and pocket square here,” he picked up the tie from where it was draped over the couch’s armrest.</p><p>It was a light purple — lilac, mom would have said but Dean didn’t know that color — and looked to be satin, or a very good imitation. It was monocolored and without a pattern and Dean liked it even though the color was a little girlish for him. He smiled when Cas put it around his neck and turned to reach for the pocket square too. It was the same color, already folded, and Dean might have puffed out his chest a little when Cas tucked the piece of fabric in his chest pocket.</p><p>“Is yours the same color?” he asked the moment before he spotted another tie in a deeper purple.</p><p>“I chose the same color scheme,” Cas mumbled, stepping back to take a look at Dean. “But darker for me because I’m older,” he looked up, looking sheepish for the first time since Dean had met him. “Silly, right?”</p><p>Dean fucking adored it. Feelings of belonging flashing through him and all that jazz.</p><p>“I think it’s fun,” he said with a wide smile but wanted to say so much more. Wanted to say that he loved it, that it was quirky and awesome and that Cas was his and everyone should know.</p><p>“Well,” it almost looked like Cas ducked his head but he was also picking up his own tie so it was hard to tell. “You tie it and see what you think, if you don’t like it that’s okay.”</p><p>A minor wave of dread swept through Dean and he fingered the ends of the tie. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I have all kinds of ties. They were required for my last job so you can pick and choose,” Cas waved it off with a small laugh. “So it’s fine.”</p><p>“Um…” Dean looked down at the tie, wracking his brain for how to say this without sounding like a fucking toddler.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Cas looked concerned when Dean met his eyes. “Do you really not like it?”</p><p>Dean blinked in confusion for a moment. “I, uh, I don’t know how…” he held up the ends, feeling a little lost. “I don’t know how to tie a tie.”</p><p>Fucking hell, Dean wanted to <em>die</em>. But Cas didn’t laugh, or look at him with pity. He just blinked once and then walked around Dean to stand chest to back, arms around Dean’s neck as he took the tie from Dean’s slack grip.</p><p>“To be honest I didn’t either,” he mumbled, his tone soft and so close to Dean’s ear. “My father died when I was too young and Michael was a horrible teacher. I had to learn by watching YouTube.”</p><p>He worked the tie deftly, swiftly producing a knot. When he stepped around to tighten it he smiled at Dean, somehow looking more dazzling than ever. Fuck, Dean’s knees felt weak.</p><p>“Thanks,” he almost whispered and Cas looked as if he understood just how much Dean was thanking him for.</p><p>“It suits your skin tone.”</p><p>Dean just smiled wanly at him, body jittery with his barely contained feelings for the man.</p><p>“Are you wearing a black shirt too?”</p><p>“Yes, we’ll match in every way,” Cas patted him on the chest when he was done with the knot, stepping back to inspect his work. “Absolutely perfect. Okay, make yourself comfortable while I get ready, I won’t be long.”</p><p>Dean swallowed and nodded, watching Cas’ back as the man turned and went upstairs. He was starting to fear this evening was going to be a disaster if he didn’t get his feelings under check. It wasn’t like they were going to prom or even on a date so calm the fuck down, Winchester.</p><p>While he waited he busied himself with trying to take a decent picture of himself. They all came out blurry or with bad lightning or he looked dumb as fuck and he was just about to give up when Cas rejoined him.</p><p>The man looked like a fucking wet dream walking. His suit was definitely tailored to fit him like a glove, accentuating his sharp hips and strong shoulders. Just like Dean he was in all black and now with the purple tie, he looked slick as fuck. He’d combed his hair back but unlike Dean he didn’t look like a stupid brat but more like a fashion icon and Dean had to fucking pick his jaw off the floor.</p><p>“Taking a selfie for your insta account?” Cas asked amusedly while fixing his cuffs. “Or whatever the kids call it these days.”</p><p>Dean hastily lowered his phone, embarrassment burning his cheeks. “Nah, I was, um…” he looked down at the camera app on his phone. “It’s stupid, never mind.”</p><p>“What?” Cas was frowning when Dean looked up again. “You can tell me.”</p><p>Yeah actually Dean was starting to think he could tell Cas anything and the man would never laugh at him. Considering how he hadn’t teased Dean for not knowing how to tie a tie, for one.</p><p>“It’s just that my, um, I told my parents that my friend was taking me to a charity event and they helped me with…” he shrugged, looking down again. “My mom did my hair and dad barely let me leave without a tie. I promised I’d send them a pic of the finished product, y’know?”</p><p>“You told your parents about me?”</p><p>Did… did Cas sound a little happy under his cautiously nonchalant tone? Dean liked to think so. He handed Cas his phone without thinking about it when the man walked up to him with his hand outstretched.</p><p>“Well not <em>everything</em>,” he grinned widely to cover up for the fact that he wouldn’t be telling Cas the whole truth. It ate him up but he couldn’t tell Cas that he’d told his parents his love interest had invited him because then Cas would <em>know</em> and it would be <em>bad</em>. “Just that, that a friend was going to his parent’s charity auction and that he’d asked me to come because he’d be bored out of his fucking mind without my awesome presence.”</p><p>Cas laughed out loud, that big beautiful laugh that made wrinkles appear and that made him look even more handsome.</p><p>“And how did they take that?” he asked, holding up Dean’s phone to take some photos real quick.</p><p>“Well truthfully they’re probably a bit confused because they know all my friends and none of their parents could throw an event like this,” he shrugged and tried to pose for the camera when Cas wouldn’t stop it with the pictures. “But they didn’t pry.”</p><p>“They sound a hell of a lot cooler than my mother,” Cas mumbled and Dean swallowed hard, thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to ask Cas to come home for dinner but Cas interrupted his train of thoughts by looking sharply to the left. “What’s that?”</p><p>Dean turned his head, looking out the window but seeing nothing. In the next second he heard the shutter on the camera app again and Cas gave a triumphant laugh.</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Candid photos are the best,” Cas mumbled, a pleased grin on his face. “You said your parents wanted pics, right? Where…? Ah, <em>mom</em>. And send!” he gave Dean a cheeky smile and Dean’s face dropped.</p><p>“You did <em>not</em> just send that,” he hurried over to Cas when the man held up his phone to show the text conversation with mom. “I look like an <em>ass</em>.”</p><p>Cas handed him his phone and leaned in to peck him softly on the cheek. “You look like a model,” he murmured, his voice way too sultry for Dean’s dick not to take over his brain power. “In fact, you look so fucking good we better hurry on out of here before I tie you to the bed and ride you until morning.”</p><p>Dean swallowed, <em>hard</em>, and turned big eyes on Cas. “As—” he cleared his throat, Cas grinning at him. “As fun as <em>that</em> sounds, I know you want this charity over with too.”</p><p>Cas sighed melodramatically. “I suppose,” he grabbed Dean lightly by the nape of his neck and leaned in to kiss him deeply and possessively, tongue easily battling Dean’s into submission. “But you keep that image in mind because we might revisit it later.”</p><p>“Sounds like a blast,” Dean squeaked, completely entranced with Cas’ twinkling eyes.</p><p>Oh yeah, tonight was going to be fun alright.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Cas guided Dean to the area but once they got close there was no doubting where the charity was being held. Big spotlights highlighted a beautiful building and banners had been hung on giant scaffolds with the name Humanity’s Helping Hand written in big, bold letters. </p><p>“Damn,” Dean mumbled, idling along a queue of cars. </p><p>People were walking beside them on the sidewalk, women in sparkling dresses and men in strict suits. Dean felt almost underdressed. </p><p>“Here,” Cas held up a twenty. “For the valet.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Dean smiled and focused on the traffic. His precious car was definitely drawing attention, her engine rumbling loudly in comparison to the more modern cars. “I have enough.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Cas said, shaking his head with a smile as he bent forward and tucked the twenty in the glove compartment. “I dragged you to this.”</p><p>“That might be true,” it wasn’t, Dean had been dying to go. “But you know you don’t have to pay me, I’m not an escort.”</p><p>Cas laughed at Dean’s playful tone, putting a hand on Dean’s thigh and fucking hell, they were lucky they were going so slow because Dean felt as if he temporarily lost control of the car when all his blood shot to his groin.</p><p>“You know with your looks you’re going to get that question tonight.”</p><p>“Are you saying I look like a hooker?” Dean stared resolutely out through the windshield, desperately trying to relax the muscles in his thigh.</p><p>“I’m saying you look too good to be my date.”</p><p>Dean frowned so hard his face hurt. “Cas—”</p><p>“Heads up, he’s waving you in.”</p><p>Okay, Dean guessed they would have that conversation later because they <em>would</em> have it, damnit. He glided up to a man in a red vest and put the car in neutral so he could jump out and give the guy access.</p><p>“Hey,” Dean grabbed the man’s vest clad shoulder. “She’s my baby, I will break you if something happens to her.”</p><p>The guy gave him the biggest shit-eating grin. “I get it dude, my camera’s my baby, won’t let nobody touch her for nothing. You’re brave but I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>Dean only felt marginally better about handing her over now. “Do I pay you now or…?”</p><p>“When you come pick her up, my colleague will give you a ticket, don’t lose it or you won’t get her back.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try to stop me,” Dean snorted but he let go of the valet, who only gave him a new grin and slid effortlessly into baby’s seat. </p><p>Dean had to look away, suddenly realizing exactly how much she meant to him and how weird it was to see anyone but himself or dad in the driver’s seat. Guess that settled that, Sammy was going to have to practice driving in mom’s Volvo and he’d just have to deal.</p><p>He stared somewhat forlornly after her as the valet drove off to the parking lot and didn’t notice Cas’ presence until the man took his hand. It made Dean jump high and he turned to Cas with a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Sorry,” he accepted the ticket when Cas handed it to him. “I’m being weird.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Cas squeezed his hand. “On the contrary, I'm sorry for asking you to do this.”</p><p>Dean shook his head and carefully placed the ticket in his wallet, pocketing that. “Don’t be, I’ve been looking forward to this.”</p><p>“No you haven’t,” Cas scoffed and started walking to the big building. “But Michael emailed me the menu and that seemed promising, at least.”</p><p>The venue was big and impressive with pillars in the front hall and a small fountain in the middle. Dean stared like an uneducated hillbilly but Cas seemed about as interested as if it had all been a pile of potatoes. In fact, that might have impressed him more. </p><p>Inside there were people milling about them and Dean immediately realized that not everyone was related to Cas. Of course, he thought now, that had been kind of stupid of him to think. Of course there would be other people too, to flesh out the auction and the profit. So far only one person had nodded to Cas and Dean didn’t even know if he was related or just a friend of the family. Cas only nodded back and didn’t say anything so Dean let it slip. </p><p>“Do you want to hand in your jacket?”</p><p>Dean looked at the line to the coat room. “Are you gonna?”</p><p>Cas shook his head. “Usually we don’t for suit jackets.”</p><p>“Then why did you ask me?” Dean laughed, lightly punching Cas’ arm.</p><p>“Because you’re your own man, Dean,” Cas mumbled with such an intimate smile that Dean’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>“I’m good,” he croaked and Cas just smiled wider before pulling Dean deeper into the building.</p><p>It was easy to find the main hall, not only because there was a humongous sign with the name again but also because of the dazzling lights and soft music coming from it. Dean didn’t know much but he knew that was classical music, like Mozart or that other dude who went deaf, and though he didn’t particularly enjoy it he could admit that it fitted with the theme of the evening. </p><p>The whole hall was decorated as if for prom. Only a much fancier prom than anything Dean had ever gone too. The color theme was obviously silver and shades of purple and holy crap, now Cas’ choice in tie color made so much more sense. Dean wondered if it was a clever ploy from Cas to get on his mother’s good side or if he’d been ordered by his mother. He hoped it was the former. </p><p>Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, soft spotlights making them shine, and somehow the room didn’t seem neither too dim nor too bright. Dean marvelled at the effect and stared his fill as Cas pulled him through the room. At one end there was a giant stage which was empty for now, below it an area had been cleared and it was obvious that that was to be the dance floor for later. To the right was a bar — already a line — and the rest of the room was filled with round tables that seated six, all lavishly decorated with ridiculously big centerpieces. </p><p>Off to the left, Dean saw an archway that led into another room, that one also decorated in the same theme but better lit, from what he could see, and he assumed that’s where the auction was held, since he saw nothing of the like in here.</p><p>“This is fancy as hell,” he stage whispered to Cas, almost stumbling on the man as Cas wouldn’t let go of his hand. “Your mom must be loaded.”</p><p>It irked him, Dean was man enough to admit that, that Cas’ mom was apparently <em>this</em> rich and yet her son was about to lose his house. Couldn’t she use some of her money to give some charity to him instead? Knowing Cas, he was probably too proud to accept it, though…</p><p>“No she’s not,” Cas laughed then and cut Dean’s musing short. “Not enough for something like this. She just knows how to make use of credit cards and I’m betting at least one third of the auction profits will go to paying for this.”</p><p>“Really?” Dean stopped short, a disgusting taste on his tongue. “That doesn’t seem right.”</p><p>“It’s bullshit,” Cas came to stand in front of Dean and holy crap, Dean was suddenly aware of how many people were around them. Some were even looking and Cas was still holding Dean’s hand and this was the first time Dean did anything remotely gay in public. Probably should have thought this through. “You have to remember, Dean,” Cas started with a sad smile. “My family is a bunch of assholes.”</p><p>Was it warm here? That old lady over there was looking at them. Dean was warm.</p><p>“Hey,” a voice from behind cut in and fucking hell, Dean was happy for the black shirt now because he was sure he was growing sweat stains. “I hope you’re not including me in that.”</p><p>Cas turned and it felt like he was about to let go of Dean’s hand so Dean squeezed it tight. A short man was approaching them, eyes almost honey colored and matching his hair, a sly grin on his face as he spread his arms for Cas.</p><p>“There’s always a glorious exception to the rule,” Cas stated and he was smiling so Dean thought it was okay because that was one of his good smiles. The ones he usually reserved for Dean and Dean weren't jealous but it was difficult to let go of Cas’ hand so the two could hug.</p><p>“That’s my middle name.”</p><p>“Exception?” Cas smirked.</p><p>“Smartass,” the shorter man snorted and offered up a hand for Dean to shake. “I’m Gabriel, Cassie’s cousin. And you are…?”</p><p>“This is Dean,” Cas took Dean’s other hand as he shook Gabriel’s. “My plus one.”</p><p>A small amount of surprise flitted over Gabriel’s face and then he broke out in a giant, pleased grin. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in a while, Cassie,” he slapped Cas on the shoulder. “Mike told me he thought you should bring Bela and I almost wanted to sock him in the face.”</p><p>“You should’ve,” Dean stated before he could stop himself.</p><p>Cas just shook his head, smiling fondly, while Gabriel broke out laughing, drawing the attention of the crowd around them.</p><p>“I like you already, Dean,” he patted Dean on the shoulder. “Would you like a drink? I mean, it’s an open bar so I wouldn’t exactly be buying but I could get one for you?”</p><p>“No,” Dean glanced at Cas, feeling young but also proud of his own decisions. “No thank you, I’m driving.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Gabriel said, still smiling and Dean thought that hey, maybe he wasn’t such an immature kid after all. “Cassie?”</p><p>“We’ll come with you,” he said, still holding Dean’s hand as they started walking to the bar.</p><p>“So I take it you’re not too fond of Michael’s attitude either?”</p><p>Dean was actually surprised that Gabriel wanted to keep talking to him. Happy, but surprised.</p><p>“I just think it’s in bad taste to force someone to take their ex-wife to a party just to make the hostess happy. Especially considering Cas and Bela aren’t exactly friends anymore.”</p><p>Was that too much? It wasn’t Dean’s place, after all. Dean glanced at Cas again and found the man smiling to himself, that small smile that barely made his lips quirk. </p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Gabriel grunted just as they came up on the bar. It was jam packed with people and the three of them hung back on one end, Cas’ sharp eyes scouring the crowd for an opening or a free bartender. “You did good, choosing this guy as your date, Cassie.”</p><p>“I know,” Cas murmured, not looking at Dean and that was good, Dean thought, because he might have exploded with <em>emotions</em> if that had happened.</p><p>“Nice and handsome as fuck,” Gabriel playfully looked Dean up and down and it made Dean want to strut his stuff for some fucked up reason. “I better keep Kali away from you.”</p><p>“Kali’s here?” Cas asked, seemingly happy about it. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re <em>on</em> again,” Gabriel stated proudly, puffing out his chest and Dean only then realized that Gabriel was actually shorter than him. “I left her with some white wine and cousin Hester.”</p><p>Cas chuckled. “Gabriel and Kali have been dating on and off since their freshman year in college,” he informed Dean with a grin. “Their ups and downs made Gabriel the black sheep of the family.”</p><p>“Yes,” Gabriel agreed as if he was proud of that. “Until you divorced Bela, so thank you for that.”</p><p>There was no maliciousness in his tone or words but Dean didn’t like what he said anyway. Felt like Cas didn’t deserve to be treated like that by anyone. But Cas only seemed amused by it and it made Dean calm to see the man grinning like that.</p><p>“You’re welcome, it was all for your sake.”</p><p>“I bet, you’ve always been a bro,” Gabriel tried unsuccessfully to flag down one of the bartenders. “Son of a…” he sighed. “Honestly, I thought they’d let up on me when you went all gay during college.”</p><p>Cas rolled his eyes. “I didn’t ‘go all gay’.”</p><p>Dean’s insides might have melted a bit. Both from hearing these things about Cas, as if they were actually dating and Cas wanted him to know about his past, and because Cas used fucking air quotes and Gabriel didn’t even flinch. Seemed accustomed to it, even. Dean wanted to kiss Cas’ cheek and thought that maybe he could get away with it tonight without feeling awkward. </p><p>“No, sorry, you ‘experimented’.” </p><p>Okay, seeing Gabriel mock Cas was kind of funny. Made Dean laugh anyway.</p><p>Cas only rolled his eyes again and tried to get a bartender’s attention but failed same as Gabriel had. “I discovered I’m bisexual, there’s a difference.”</p><p>“And now you’ve brought <em>this</em>,” Gabriel flashed his hands in Dean’s direction, actually catching the attention of some people around the bar. “I’m loving all of whatever this is. Good for you.”</p><p>“I know,” Cas stated smugly and Dean almost squirmed.</p><p>“I’m not—”</p><p>“Yes, what’ll you have, sir?”</p><p>Dean looked up in surprise when the bartender addressed him directly. He almost turned to look over his goddamn shoulder like a moron. Because why would the guy be talking to Dean? He was standing a bit away from the bar, a young woman and two guys in-between him and the actual bar. They had all turned to look at him too, though, and he realized it had to be Gabriel and his stupid jazz hands from earlier.</p><p>“Um, a scotch on the rocks,” he answered, remembering that Cas had said he liked that, but almost making it sound like a question in his confusion. </p><p>“And a spritzer!” Gabriel hastily added. “And a soda!”</p><p>The bartender just nodded and turned to make the order. Some people around the bar gave them sour looks, probably because they’d technically cut the line, but some looked Dean up and down and it didn’t feel as playful as when Gabriel had done it.</p><p>“A soda?” Cas chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, considering Dino here just said he isn’t drinking I assume that scotch was for you. Don’t you think he deserves a reward for using his good looks to get us drinks?”</p><p>Dean just made a dismissive sound. “Good looks” sounded absurd. Sure, mom always said he was handsome and maybe Cas had mentioned it too and Jo wouldn’t shut up about it when she was drunk but other than that Dean didn’t <em>actually</em> think he looked good. Not like Cas did.</p><p>“Is that true, Dean?” Cas asked, tone intimate all of a sudden and Dean was happy Gabriel had left their side to go get the drinks. “Did you order for me?”</p><p>“I, um, yeah. I mean, sorry if you didn’t want…”</p><p>Cas interrupted him by kissing his cheek, his lips soft and warm and the touch promising so much more.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Dean’s whole body flushed hot and all he could do was squeeze Cas’ hand and smile down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In which Dean takes Cas to the charity event, part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 and final part of the charity event 😆<br/>And prepare your hearts, my lovelies, the next chapter will most likely be the last for this fic! 💖💖💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean wasn’t all that interested in the auction part of the charity event, considering he couldn’t afford anything even though he wanted a lot of stuff. Most tempting was a cruise to the Caribbean’s for two but he felt kind of pathetic when he realized he only had about 200 bucks to bid and the woman next to him was debating with what he assumed was her husband if two grand would be enough. Still, the thought of taking Cas on a cruise was a nice one. </p><p>They walked around looking at all the stuff, though, and it took Dean some time but he eventually realized Cas was walking them in circles to avoid his family. Gabriel, who so far seemed to be the only family member Cas actually enjoyed, had left them to find his date for the auction and for a while a lot of people nodded and stared but no one approached them. </p><p>Right before the dinner — three courses with roasted quail as main, Dean was awestruck — a woman caught them and introduced herself as Cas’ mother, or Mrs. Novak to Dean, as if he didn’t understand that himself. </p><p>“So I see you completely ignored my advice?” she said to Cas when introductions had been made, ignoring Dean.</p><p>He felt Cas stiffen and resolutely remained by the man’s side, even though it felt as if Mrs. Novak expected him to excuse himself. Well sorry lady, guess Dean was too stupid to pick up on that. </p><p>“The advice that I take my ex-wife? Yes, I felt that wouldn’t go over well with her considering how we left off.”</p><p>Dean tried not to be so obvious about him listening in but it was pretty inevitable considering he was standing beside Cas and staring right at Mrs. Novak. She didn’t seem to care about him, though.</p><p>“You always were the difficult one,” she sighed a long-suffering little sigh, shaking her head. “And now you’ve brought this… boy,” she spared Dean a quick glance.</p><p>“I’m in college,” Dean shot back before she could continue. “I would appreciate not being treated like a child. Ma’am.”</p><p>Mrs. Novak looked scandalized for a second but her features smoothed out almost instantly. “Well, in any case you’ve made your point, Cassie,” she didn’t even spare Dean a second look. “You came here because I asked but you’re hell-bent on embarrassing me and I hear you, darling. I won’t ask you any more favors.”</p><p>“It’s good that we see eye to eye, mother,” Cas muttered. Mrs. Novak made a sound and Dean thought that if rolling your eyes had a sound, that would be it.</p><p>She walked off without another glance and Dean stared after her, incredulous, but Cas just shook his head.</p><p>“Come on,” he took Dean’s hand and though Dean loved how much they’d held hands this evening he was also dying to know why. Was it a comfort for Cas? Was it just for show? What was Dean to Cas tonight? He introduced Dean as his plus one but what did that mean? You could take your friends as your plus one, right? “Let’s go find our seats.”</p><p>Unsurprisingly they were at one of the least good tables. Michael was sitting with Mrs. Novak, a bored woman on his right arm, and Dean was actually kind of fuming about how the brother hadn’t even said hello to Cas even though he was the one who had come to drag Cas here.</p><p>“So you’re here with little Cassie?”</p><p>Dean nodded to the old lady on his left but felt unsure if she could actually see. Her eyes were nearly shut, the many wrinkles on her face actually making it look as if it would be a chore to open them fully. Her hands shook and her wrists were thin as sticks but she held her cutlery with practiced ease.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. I’m Cas’ plus one.”</p><p>He felt Cas’ elbow bump his, but Cas was focused on his appetizer when Dean looked over. </p><p>“That’s nice, Cassie is such a lonely child, you know.”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>Cas was sitting on the other side of Dean, as likely to hear this conversation as the rest of the table. He made no show of it, though, other than taking another sip of his wine. Red wine for the steak tartare appetizer but Dean stubbornly stuck to his sparkling water.</p><p>“Don’t listen to Aunt Gladys,” a young man opposite Dean said tiredly. “Her mind’s not what it used to be.”</p><p>“Bart,” a pretty woman on his left snapped before turning to Dean. “Mother’s got dementia. Her short-term memory isn’t good anymore, she lives in the past.”</p><p>“That’s what I said,” Bart snorted and downed all of his wine, waving for a waiter to fill it again. </p><p>Dean wondered absentmindedly what the two had done to deserve to sit at this table, as it seemed to be one where people who displeased Mrs. Novak landed at. The sixth chair was empty, even though the table had been set for it, and he could only guess what had happened to the missing person. Most likely they’d bailed, he thought as he watched his neighbors. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dinner was good, Dean had to admit that. Best food he’d eaten in a long time and all for free. He wished he’d been alone with Cas, though, because he wanted to talk to the man but aunt Gladys kept the whole table entertained and Cas seemed very low. Dean wanted to do something about that and he kept trying to make the other man laugh or even smile but felt it was a lost cause. He thought Mrs. Novak was part of the reason for Cas’ slump and wanted to give her a piece of his mind but didn’t really know how without sounding juvenile or undermining Cas’ authority. </p><p>After dinner it was almost time for the auction winners to be announced but before that, Mrs. Novak took the stage to give a speech. It was a standard “I’m so proud of all of you today, we’ve raised so much money” and Dean didn’t listen very much until she got to thanking people.</p><p>She ended with “And especially my son,” a loving smile directed down at Michael who puffed out his chest like a goddamn puffer fish. “My constant rock, you’re always there for me, Mikey.”</p><p>Michael waved his hand dismissively, a smug grin on his face and Dean gritted his teeth. </p><p>“And Castiel!” came a somewhat drunken yell from the other side of the big room, interrupting Mrs. Novak. “Let’s not forget your <em>other son</em>!”</p><p>There was a loud shushing and Mrs. Novak’s eyes landed on Cas immediately even though he hadn’t said a word. The loudmouth was Gabriel and from the looks of it an olive skinned woman, who Dean assumed was Kali, was trying to calm him down. He quieted but gave Mrs. Novak a spiteful look, which Dean admired. </p><p>“Yes,” Mrs. Novak said stiffly. “Thank you Castiel, for… being courteous.”</p><p>Dean’s whole body jerked when a wave of anger washed over him. Sure, her words seemed nice and she was smiling but there was no doubt in his mind that she meant to insult her younger son. Cas didn’t say anything, though, just silently raised his glass to her but the silence didn’t last long.</p><p>“Cassie was always my brother’s favorite,” aunt Gladys suddenly spoke up, her tone clearer than it had been all night, even though her face looked more sunken in. The room turned to stare at their table and now it was Cas that jerked. Dean turned curious eyes on Aunt Gladys. “Isn’t that right, sweetie?” she wasn’t looking at anyone. “I remember you told me when the boys were younger. Don’t tell anyone, you said, but Cassie is—”</p><p>“Yes, thank you Aunt Gladys,” Mrs. Novak interrupted loudly enough for the mic to produce acoustic feedback something fierce. “We’re all very fond of Castiel.”</p><p>“Liar,” aunt Gladys muttered but no one heard her as Mrs. Novak hastily handed over the stage to auctioneers. </p><p>“Well,” Cas said and threw back the last of his wine. “If I wasn’t already blacklisted, I sure am now.”</p><p>Dean turned to Aunt Gladys and put a gentle hand on her frail arm. He wanted to thank her but didn’t know how without embarrassing himself or Cas. She turned her head at his touch, though, and pried her eyes open to really look at him. They were the same brilliant blue as Cas’ and Dean suddenly got an urge to ask about Cas’ dad. </p><p>“Oh my, you’re a handsome fella,” she exclaimed, surprising him. “You know my husband works until late on the weekend, what do you say I put little Rachel to bed and you meet me in the kitchen?”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Mother!” the woman on her right groaned, hiding her face. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Gladys,” Cas leaned around Dean, arm around him and making Dean’s whole body flush hot. “He’s spoken for.”</p><p>“Figures,” Aunt Gladys smacked her lips in annoyance. “Well I don’t blame you, being married to that hag and all.”</p><p>Dean was at a total loss for words and wit, completely lost as Bart roared with laughter and the woman, whom he assumed was Rachel, only shook her head, looking mortified. </p><p>“She thinks I’m my dad,” Cas murmured against Dean’s ear. “We look alike.”</p><p>“Well,” Dean almost squeaked, still too unaccustomed to having Cas this close and not <em>reacting</em>. “I suppose that’s… I mean…”</p><p>“Let’s listen to what these old farts won and then go grab a smoke,” Cas suggested when Dean couldn’t find his words. Couldn’t find <em>any</em> words. Cas just smiled when Dean nodded dumbly, getting a waiter’s attention with the wave of his hand to get himself some more wine. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>After the dinner and the auction was done and dealt with, an after party started. Some left, like Aunt Gladys and Dean was sad to see her go, but most stayed. Dean got the feeling that Cas didn’t want to stay all that much but they did anyway, when Gabriel and Kali approached them. </p><p>Cas berated him for interrupting Mrs. Novak’s speech but Dean butted in and told Gabriel he thought it had been brilliant. </p><p>“I don’t think we’ve been introduced,” Kali said then, her voice sultry and Dean offered up his best smile.</p><p>“I’m Dean, I’m Cas’—”</p><p>“I bet you are,” she murmured, eyes roaming his body and it made him flush hot.</p><p>“Don’t scare him, Jesus Christ,” Gabriel muttered, earning himself some chuckles. </p><p>There was dancing and a band with live music but even though Dean was up for pressing against Cas in the sweaty crowd they avoided it. Cas didn’t seem like he was into dancing at all and Gabriel was stoutly avoiding going anywhere near Michael or Mrs. Novak.</p><p>Unfortunately, Michael found them after a while anyway and Gabriel shooed them away so they wouldn’t have to take the heat. Cas shook his head, however.</p><p>“Dean, please go to the bar and get us something to drink,” he probably aimed for Dean’s lower back, but his hand landed on Dean’s ass and that squeeze was not PG-13.</p><p>Dean opened his mouth to joke that Cas had had enough already but immediately realized that Cas wanted to talk to his brother without Dean around. Or that he might even want to protect Dean from something. And fucking hell, Dean wanted <em>so badly</em> to stay by Cas’ side, to be strong for him and to help him, but he didn’t want to argue with Cas so he just nodded and went off to the bar.</p><p>If things had been crazy at the bar before the auction it was even worse now. The bartenders were looking haggard and Dean felt sorry for them. Considering his earlier thoughts regarding Cas’ drinking and the ridiculous amount of people around the bar he decided to settle for two sodas and planted himself at one end, prepared to have his patience tested. </p><p>He hadn’t even been standing there five minutes — definitely not looking around himself to see if he could spot Cas in the now much dimmer lightning — when two women his age joined him. </p><p>“Hey,” one of them smiled widely up at him. “You’re that dude with cousin Cassie.”</p><p>How the fuck big was Cas’ family anyway…?</p><p>“Yeah, I’m his date.”</p><p>Screw it, Dean was saying that now. People were inebriated and probably wouldn’t remember anyway. </p><p>“Yeah, so I was wondering,” the other woman bumped her in the back and they both giggled before turning big eyes on him. “How much do you charge?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Because I’m going to this wedding next weekend and I need a date,” she flung her hair over her shoulder but was so drunk the motion looked clumsy. “And you’re hot as fuck, I want you to take me. And also, do I get charged extra for sex or…?”</p><p>Dean stared at them for a moment, almost unable to comprehend what they were talking about.</p><p>“Are you asking if I’m a hooker?” he asked, loud enough to catch a lot of attention over the din of the crowd and the music. </p><p>“Well, yeah?” the other woman said. “Like, you came here with <em>Cassie</em>, so…”</p><p>“So, what?” his blood was rushing faster, annoyance building along with his confusion. “So you thought I was a prostitute because Cas can’t get a date of his own?”</p><p>There was a moment’s silence. “Uh, yeah?” the first woman said then, looking at him as if he was slow.</p><p>“You’re like <em>way</em> out of his league, come on,” the other added, making Dean laugh out loud in disbelief.</p><p>“Holy fucking hell, I didn’t think it would be <em>true</em>.”</p><p>“What?” the first woman asked, her voice suggestive for some fucked up reason. “That anyone would catch the lie? It’s kinda obvious.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Dean could barely shake the absurdity of the situation. “Cas said people might think he’d hired me but I didn’t believe him. I didn’t think anyone could be so stupid. Or mean.”</p><p>“So, you’re not interested? Oh, do you only go for guys?”</p><p>This bitch wasn’t getting it and Dean was getting seriously irritated now.</p><p>“Listen here, Desperate Housewives,” he sneered, making them both gasp indignantly. “Cas hasn’t hired me, I <em>wanted</em> to come. Because he’s fucking awesome and I was damn lucky he asked me.”</p><p>“No need to be rude,” the other woman snapped and they both walked off in a huff, leaving Dean completely baffled.</p><p>“<em>You</em> were rude,” he exclaimed, turning after them but stopping short when his eyes landed on Cas. </p><p>Cas, looking straight at Dean. Cas, not even three feet away from Dean. Cas, with clear bedroom eyes.</p><p>“H-hey,” Dean stuttered, walking up to the man and reaching for him. “I’m sorry, she was your cousin right? But I mean, she was so… um, how much did you hear?”</p><p>Cas caught Dean by his wrist, his grip hard but not unwelcomed or uncomfortable. “Come here, Dean.”</p><p>At first Dean thought Cas would pull him in for a kiss but instead he turned and started walking away, dragging Dean along with him. Some people looked but mostly they went by unnoticed as Cas pulled Dean through the main hall.</p><p>“Cas? Where’re we going? Did Michael say something stupid?”</p><p>Or did Dean? Was Cas mad at him?</p><p>Cas didn’t say anything, though, just kept walking resolutely as if he knew his way around here like the back of his hand and Dean felt helpless to follow him. His back was broad, his ass fucking delicious and Dean had to get his head out of the gutter because he felt as if Cas needed him for something important. </p><p>Somehow, they ended up in the back of the coat room and Dean didn’t even think they were allowed in here but he didn’t care when Cas pushed him up against a rack of coats and kissed the living daylights out of him. </p><p>“Fucking hell, Cas,” he moaned when the older man slotted a thigh between Dean’s legs and started grinding against him. Cas was already a bit hard and Dean’s dick was quick to respond as usual, even more so with Cas eager like this in his arms. </p><p>“So hot, Dean,” Cas groaned against his ear, licking it before kissing down Dean’s neck. “Hold me.”</p><p>“Shit,” Dean was almost panting, overwhelmed with how aroused he got by Cas’ desperation. “Fuck yeah.”</p><p>Cas kissed him again then and Dean was quick enough to give up dominance in favor of letting Cas lead the kiss. It was sloppier than usual, and Cas tasted of the wine he’d been drinking all night but that didn’t bother Dean. At the back of his mind he was conscious of the fact that Cas probably was a bit drunk and that they probably shouldn’t have sex, but on the other hand it wasn’t like he was able to ever say no to the man. Cas was an adult and he wasn’t <em>that</em> drunk, so Dean just went with it for now. </p><p>He was soon all the way hard, dick tenting his dress pants and Cas was rocking steadily against him, his dick hard as iron against Dean.</p><p>“So perfect for me,” Cas groaned when Dean couldn’t help himself and pretty much <em>had to</em> start nipping Cas’ neck and throat. He felt bad about leaving marks when they were still here at the charity with Cas’ judgmental family all around them but at the same time he couldn’t fucking stop himself when Cas made those breathless little sounds. “So hard for me, always so responsive.”</p><p>“Only for you,” Dean murmured, licking the patch of skin he’d just made ruddy with his teeth. “You make me so fucking hard all the time, Cas.”</p><p>Cas made a desperate, strangled little sound and leaned out a little. Dean caught him when he swayed on his feet and put one hand under Cas’ ass, encouraging the man to throw a leg up around Dean’s hip. The new angle made Cas loll his head back and moan and Dean licked his lips as his dick jerked hard against Cas’.</p><p>“Do you remember how we started this?” Cas asked then, eyes smoldering as he looked at Dean, their hips grinding faster and faster. “You wanted me to suck you off.”</p><p>“I remember,” Dean panted, chasing Cas’ mouth when the man leaned closer again.</p><p>It was warm and sweaty with their clothes still on but Dean kind of loved it. It felt lewd to be doing this fully clothed in such a public place and he relished the pleasure that raked up and down his spine. </p><p>“I wanna suck you off again,” Cas rasped against Dean’s lips. “Wanna get on my knees and choke on your dick.”</p><p>“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean pressed out, for a moment choking himself, on the pleasure that spiked through him. </p><p>Cas had his arms around Dean’s neck and now he put his hands on Dean’s head, combing his fingers through the short hair. </p><p>“Want you to fuck my face,” he continued in that same rasp. Dean felt Cas’ dick jumping and he grabbed Cas’ ass hard so that they had more leverage to grind. “Want you to take my head in your hands and hold me still as you use me,” his whole body shuddered and he closed his eyes, but Dean couldn’t look away, completely mesmerized. “Fuck that would be so good, to—shit—to feel your control like… like—ah, shit,” his body shuddered again, hips twitching hard and holy fucking hell, was he…? “<em>Shit</em>.”</p><p>Yeah, he was coming. In his pants. Grinding against Dean. In a barely lit coat room at his mother’s charity event. </p><p>God fucking damnit, it was the hottest thing Dean had experienced so far and all he could do was stand there gaping like a moron as Cas squirmed in his hands, dick jerking and pulsing, wave after wave of come wetting Cas’ underwear and the front of his dress pants. </p><p>“Fuck,” Dean eventually choked out when Cas apparently was done and slumped limply again Dean’s chest. “I thought alcohol was supposed to make it <em>harder</em> to come.”</p><p>“Guess everyone is different,” Cas whispered, his lips against Dean’s throat making Dean shiver with pleasure, reminding him that he was very much <em>not</em> finished. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Okay, Dean’s pleasure would just have to be put on hold because that needed to be addressed. “For what?”</p><p>“I haven’t exactly been fun tonight and you had to deal with my family and now this…”</p><p>Dean realized that this was the alcohol talking, he was no idiot, but he also kind of loved how clingy Cas apparently got when he was drunk. It was sweet and Dean loved even more that Cas had chosen to cling to Dean specifically. </p><p>“Hey, that’s okay,” he smiled when Cas looked dubiously at him and God, it almost looked like the man was pouting and that was too fucking adorable to be true but Dean was so into it at the same time. Cas deserved to be spoiled, even if he didn’t understand why himself. “I was with you, so I had fun anyway. And the food was good.”</p><p>Cas leaned out and seemed to study Dean for a while, his face shrouded in partial darkness and his eyes almost gleaming. He looked fucking otherworldly and Dean was intimately reminded of the fact that he still hadn’t come yet. Even if his dick had calmed down slightly, he could still feel the arousal simmer there, just under the surface. </p><p>“Stay with me tonight?”</p><p>The question took Dean by surprise and he almost made a sexy innuendo but there was something in Cas’ tone that stopped him. Something vulnerable and beautiful that tugged at Dean’s heart.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Cas leaned in and kissed him then, hands cupping his face and the kiss sweet rather than urgent and Dean basked in it. </p><p>“Take me home, Dean.”</p><p>They went without saying goodbye to anyone and Dean only felt marginally bad about that. Cas walked in front of Dean until Dean’s dick had calmed down enough for the darkness of his pants to hide his semi. The valet was quick with getting Dean’s car after getting paid but he still had time to shoot off a text to mom while Cas smoked a cigarette. </p><p><strong>12:43 [Me]: </strong>charity was nice, tell you about it later. okay if I stay with Cas tonight?</p><p>Sure, he was technically an adult now, but he was also still young and he wanted his parents’ blessings. Also didn’t want them to worry about him but he really fucking felt like he needed to be with Cas right now. </p><p><strong>12:44 [Mom]: </strong>of course but please stay safe and call if you need anything. we love you Dean</p><p>Dean swallowed over a lump when he realized how late it was and that mom still had answered him immediately, as if they’d been waiting up for him. The trust they showed him almost floored him now and he decided to be more honest with them about his and Cas’ relationship. He pocketed his phone right in time for the valet to come with his car and he took a moment to inspect her, trying but failing to not be obvious about it. It was the same valet as when he’d handed her in and the guy gave Dean a huge grin and winked, so Dean thought it was okay though. </p><p>Cas almost fell asleep on the way home and Dean thought that wasn’t so weird. They guy had been through the meat grinder tonight and Dean was more than happy to help Cas settle in for the night, which was just what he ended up doing when they got to the house. </p><p>He helped Cas undress and quickly got out of his own clothes while Cas brushed his teeth. </p><p>“Spare toothbrush under the sink,” Cas mumbled sleepily when he stumbled out of the bathroom and Dean nodded.</p><p>“Great,” he caught Cas in a gentle grip and herded him to his bed, tucking him in, bending in and kissing Cas’ forehead without reflecting on it.</p><p>“You too,” Cas mumbled when Dean straightened. He reached for Dean’s hand, grip feeble in his drowsy state. “You come in here too.”</p><p>Dean’s heart thumped hard. “Yeah, okay,” he murmured and couldn't resist kissing Cas again. “Just gonna brush me fangs.”</p><p>Cas chuckled sleepily and Dean considered spending the night on the couch like he’d originally thought to because chances were that Cas wouldn’t remember this in the morning and be weirded out when he found Dean sleeping in his bed. On the other hand, Cas seemed lucid enough, just tired, and if he <em>did</em> remember and found himself alone he might take that the wrong way. </p><p>Dean debated this all through brushing his teeth — not a spare but a brand new toothbrush and he couldn’t help but wonder if Cas had bought it for him — and ended up deciding to take Cas up on his offer. If Cas had forgotten in the morning then Dean could always just joke it away, he thought.</p><p>On his way to the bed he picked up his phone just to see if mom had sent something more and it turned out that no she hadn’t but dad had and it made Dean smile where he stood, beside the bed in his underwear.</p><p><strong>12:52 [Dad]:</strong> I’m glad you had fun son. Now honor our deal and bring that boy home.</p><p>Yeah, Dean was pretty sure that a talk between him and Cas was due and if that went well Dean was most definitely bringing Cas home to meet his parents. </p><p>First he just had to survive the night without embarrassing himself with humping Cas and splooging in his sleep or something else stupid like that. Maybe the couch wouldn’t be such a bad option after all…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In which Cas confesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean’s body shuddered as a wave of pleasure rolled over him, waking him from his deep sleep. He mumbled something unintelligible and turned his head on the pillow. Realization that this wasn’t his pillow pulled him further from sleep’s grasp and he frowned slightly, rolling his hips up into—</p><p>His eyes flew open, meeting Cas’. The man was exceptionally close, watching Dean in his sleep and holy fucking hell, that was Cas’ hand around his dick. His hard, <em>hard</em>, morning wood, more accurately. </p><p>“Good morning, soldier,” Cas smirked and stroked Dean leisurely, making Dean’s hips twitch. Fucking hell he was hard, how long had Cas even been at it? “So is this all for me or do you need to take a piss?”</p><p>“Wha…?” Dean mumbled, still not really aware of what was going on. Cas’ hand on his dick was too skillful for Dean to think straight and just the fact that Cas seemed happy to see him in bed with him at all was overwhelming in its own merit. “I don’t need to…”</p><p>Oh he was asking because sometimes morning wood was because your bladder was full, okay now Dean was up to speed but also—<em>holy crap that was Cas’ lips against Dean’s</em> and fuck morning breath because Cas’ kisses were always <em>the best</em>. </p><p>He moaned into it, arching his back and jutting up his hips, needing to be closer. Cas huffed out a chuckle against Dean’s mouth and rolled with him so that Dean ended up between Cas’ legs, hovering above him. They still had some blankets between them, but Dean could feel that Cas was hard too and he grinded greedily down against him. </p><p>“Good morning,” he murmured when they broke off kissing, voice appropriately sleep wrecked. </p><p>Cas grinned up at him and pulled on the blankets, wrapping his arms and legs around Dean as soon as they were free to do so with nothing between them. The completely naked, warm skin-on-skin contact made Dean moan again and he sunk down closer to Cas, kissing the side of his neck as Cas danced his hands up and down Dean’s back. </p><p>“Thank you for staying,” he whispered, his normally rumbly voice smooth as he kissed the words against Dean’s hair. “I slept better than I have in a long while.”</p><p>A new shudder went through Dean, not so much because of physical pleasure but because of how happy that made him. There was so much he wanted to say in return and though he’d made up his mind to talk to Cas about it, the words still stuck at the back of his throat, his tongue leaden.</p><p>“No problem,” he mumbled, desire for the man under him rolling through him like a heated wave.</p><p>What would it be like to wake up with Cas every day? To fall asleep together, to share dinners and showers, and to talk about their days. To do all that domestic shit that used to make Dean scoff but now filled his every thought. He wanted it all and then he wanted to go to their bedroom, to <em>their</em> bed, and have the filthiest sex, or…</p><p><em>“Or make love to him,”</em> Dean thought with astonishing need and urgency. He wanted to hold Cas like a lover would and the mere fantasy made his heart hammer wildly.</p><p>“So what do you say,” Cas was grinning, Dean could feel it against his skin. “It’s your turn to decide what we do in bed.”</p><p>He had his legs bent and up, framing Dean’s hips, bodies lazily bumping and grinding. </p><p>Dean drew a shuddering breath. “Missionary,” he pressed out and felt Cas’ whole torso vibrate with his chuckle.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And nothing,” Dean pulled out, sitting back so that they could look each other in the eye. “I wanna prep you. Missionary and let me do everything.”</p><p>Cas cocked his head to the side, regarding Dean for a moment. He looked absolutely gorgeous, hair still ruffled from sleep, face and chest flushed a pleasant rosy tint, his dick hard and perky, his nipples a dusky and inviting pink. </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Dean’s whole body jolted with delight. “Really?”</p><p>“Sure,” Cas laughed, gesturing to the nightstand. “You know where the lube is, go wild.”</p><p>Oh Dean was planning to. He was planning to go so wild it would go in the other direction and not get wild at all. In fact, he was planning to make love to Cas like a badass and maybe <em>then</em>, after Cas had been rendered a complete puddle in Dean’s hands, maybe <em>then</em> Dean would have the courage to confess his feelings. </p><p>He was scared beyond belief that Cas would either laugh at him or scorn him. Scared to <em>death</em> that him confessing how he was head over heels for the man would mark the end of whatever this was between them. Because they couldn’t very well keep having sex if Cas was uncomfortable with Dean feeling like he did, could they? </p><p>Or maybe Cas would be fine with continuing but Dean wouldn’t enjoy it anymore? He could still enjoy loveless sex with Cas now, because now Cas didn’t <em>know</em> and Dean could still live on hopes and dreams but if Cas outright refused him, would Dean’s tender little heart be able to take it? </p><p>Questions like this ran on a loop in his head as he went to retrieve the liberally used tube of lube and he decided to make this the best sex they’d had so far, to go out on a bang, if it came to that. Didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous, though, a bit unaccustomed to prepping Cas as he was. </p><p>“How do you want me?” Cas asked when Dean climbed on the bed again. He was still on his back with one of his knees up and Dean frankly loved the view.</p><p>“Stay like this, I wanna see your face,” he snagged the pillow he’d used during the night. “Raise your hips.”</p><p>Cas smiled at him and did as asked, his dick bobbing happily. With a pillow under his rump, Cas’ ass and pelvis got a little elevated and yeah, that made it even better for sure. Dean sat on his knees between Cas’ spread legs and looked his fill for a moment, enjoying watching Cas’ most intimate parts. He poured a dollop of lube in his hand and spread it on his dick with a few quick flicks of his wrist, but was careful not to squeeze too hard or he wouldn’t be able to stop. He was already aching but that wasn’t news when it came to sex with Cas. </p><p>Cas, for his part, stayed mostly still on his back, one hand gripping the blankets that had been haphazardly thrown to the side and the other resting above his head. He was looking at Dean, studying him, Dean knew without even looking. He could feel Cas’ eyes on him like fire licking his skin and he enjoyed it very much. Cas seemed to like what he saw too, his breathing almost ragged without them barely touching. The flush on his chest was spreading too and Dean wanted to trace it with his lips, feel the scorching heat, but instead settled closer to Cas’ body to begin prepping him. </p><p>“Touch your nipples while I do this,” he squirted out more lube and did his best to warm it up without spilling too much. “If you want to.”</p><p>Cas chuckled breathlessly and put both his hands on his nipples, rubbing his palms over them for a moment before pinching them, rather hard from the looks of it. Dean licked his lips and imagined what it would feel like to bite Cas there, to put his teeth marks around Cas’ perky nipples, the perfect ring just <em>there</em>, framing them. </p><p>He watched perhaps a little too intently, getting lube all over Cas’ balls and taint before he even got to the man’s hole but Cas seemed to like it. He closed his eyes and pushed into Dean’s clumsy touches, lips slightly parted as he breathed hard. </p><p>The feeling of Cas’ heat was somehow immense and not enough at the same time and Dean gripped the man’s inner thigh in one hand, kneading the meat there as he spread the lube. His dick strained, as if drawn to the man, but Dean held off touching himself in favor of focusing on Cas. Again and again he brushed the tips of his fingers over Cas’ hole, rubbing there until Cas started rubbing back, chasing him, and even then he added more lube before he pressed slowly inside. </p><p>Chilled heat made Dean’s skin prickle, the desire that swept over him stealing his breath. Cas moaned dirtily, making the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck stand on edge and he inched forward on the bed, thighs pressing under Cas’ legs so that he spread them even wider. </p><p>One finger went in so fucking smoothly that Dean felt strangled by how own arousal. Cas was tight, that was true, but it felt as if his hole was molded to fit Dean and God, the thought made his hips twitch needily. He pressed all the way in, slowly, and then paused, just reveling in the heat and softness. Cas was in motion now, fingers working his nipples, back arching, ass clenching. He looked like the picture of debauchery, of sexual desires and urges, and Dean wanted nothing more than to devour him.</p><p>But fuck, he also wanted to do this right and that meant take his time. Wanted to show that Cas was worth waiting for; that the goal would be all the sweeter for it. Didn’t mean his dick was on board, though. No, that motherfucker was throbbing and spitting precome and fucking hell, Dean had to take himself in hand for a second while pulling out of Cas.</p><p>He didn’t stroke, just held himself as he pushed in and out of Cas for a moment, getting the man comfortable, and when Cas bucked down hard on his finger Dean let go of himself to reach for more lube. He didn’t use it yet, just kept it handy as he kept fingering Cas. </p><p>“Dean,” fucking hell Cas’ voice was something else. “I can take it, come on.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to take it,” okay but for real, Dean had never heard his own voice sounding so wrecked before… “I want you to enjoy it.”</p><p>Cas’ groan was almost a growl and it made arousal lick down Dean’s spine. He was sweating now, body too hot to know what else to do, and the coil in his lower abdomen tightened relentlessly, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. And goddamnit, this was just the <em>first</em> finger. </p><p>He added another finger when Cas threw him a death glare and shit, that felt almost too tight. He saw Cas’ stomach muscles ripple and he threw his head back again, exposing the column of his throat to Dean’s greedy eyes. He stopped just inside Cas, only one knuckle deep, breath stolen by the vice-like grip and how in the fucking hell could it be true that he’d been inside Cas before? How had his dick <em>fit</em>?</p><p>And then Cas bucked down again, effectively making Dean’s fingers sink even deeper. Dean, unprepared, almost pulled out in surprise but Cas’ hand shot down and grabbed Dean’s arm in a hard grip.</p><p>“Don’t,” he panted, eyes blown from his arousal. “I want you.”</p><p>Yeah, it wasn’t like Dean needed his heart anyway.</p><p>Two fingers were a stretch but Dean held out despite Cas’ increasingly desperate demands and valiantly softened up the muscle there, fingers spreading and reaching, rubbing Cas’ prostate to the point of Cas huffing out a broken groan. The sound was vulnerable and caught Dean’s attention more than the feeling of Cas’ hole stretching around <em>three</em> of Dean’s thick fingers. </p><p>He snapped his eyes up, studying Cas’ face but detected no actual pain in the man’s contorted features. Painful pleasure, yes, a deep flush and tears at the corners of Cas’ eyes, check and double check, but no bad pain. He looked stunning enough to take Dean’s breath away and he gasped at what he saw.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he murmured, his tone intimate enough to make Cas roll his whole body like a wave. </p><p>“I… I <em>need</em>…”</p><p>Oh fuck yes, this was the first time <em>Cas</em> had been rendered speechless in bed. He looked imploringly at Dean, eyes watery and big and Dean felt such a need to kiss him that he thought he would fucking <em>die</em> if he didn’t. </p><p>He gathered himself closer, leaning down over Cas even as he kept pushing his fingers in and out of the man’s clenching hole. Cas immediately grabbed him, hauling him as close as physically possible as he crashed their mouths together. Dean’s whole body jolted as electrified pleasure went through him. His dick got pressed against Cas’ side and he couldn’t help but hump against him as Cas dominated the kiss, tongue curling possessively around Dean’s. </p><p>“<em>Now</em>, Dean,” he said when they pulled apart to pant in their shared space. “Want you <em>now</em>.”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>Fucking hell, Dean wasn’t completely sure he would survive this. </p><p>“Like this,” Cas demanded and Dean fucking loved how fast Cas had found his assertiveness again. </p><p>His dominant side made Dean melt from arousal overload and as pleasurable as it was having Cas whimper and squirm on Dean’s fingers there was really nothing like the high of sliding into the man at Cas’ command. </p><p>He just nodded and pulled out his fingers, slow as to not hurt Cas, and squirted lube into his hand one last time so that he could spread it on his dick again. It was almost physically painful to stop touching himself even though he knew the reward would be so worth it and he whined lowly, bucking into his own hand almost one time too many. </p><p>Cas had his legs up again, position barely changed from when this all began, and Dean gratefully lowered himself. He gathered Cas’ legs around himself, hips held still with one hand as he used the other to guide his dick to Cas’ hole. </p><p>The moment the head popped inside a pleasurable chill went down his spine and he sighed contently, shifting on the bed so that he could stretch out over Cas and start to slowly sink in.</p><p>“Fuck, Dean,” Cas groaned, arms around Dean’s back, hands gripping him tightly. “It feels so good, so…  <em>so</em>…”</p><p>Yeah, Dean felt it too, the pleasure sharp now, and he moaned against Cas’ shoulder, head bowed as he forced himself to keep the slow pace. Oh he wanted to just slam all the way in and start rutting like an animal but also no, he wanted to do this <em>right</em>. Wanted with all his might to show Cas how much he was worth, how much Dean loved him. So he kept going slowly, the pleasure making his every nerve-ending tingle.</p><p>“Oh shit, Dean, I-I can’t…”</p><p>Was Cas going to come? His dick was definitely hard enough and now it got friction against Dean’s stomach so the possibility was real. The mere thought pushed Dean dangerously close to his own edge, especially when he recalled drunk Cas coming in his pants from just a few minutes of grinding. </p><p>“Cas,” he rasped, overcome by sheer desire, urgent <em>need</em>, by his feelings for the man. </p><p>“Dean, <em>Dean</em>,” Cas chanted, one hand coming up to clamp down on Dean’s neck, making arousal sear through Dean’s body. He didn’t know what it was but there was just something fucking sexy about Cas grabbing him by his nape, controlling him. “Fuck, so deep.”</p><p>Dean grunted harshly when he bottomed out, dick straining inside Cas as if to reach just a <em>little </em>bit further. </p><p>“Cas,” he pressed out again, apparently completely unable to get anything more coherent out. Shudders wracked his body as pleasure emanated out from his groin and fucking hell, how the fuck was he so close to blowing already?</p><p>“Holy crap,” Cas suddenly laughed, hand on Dean’s neck keeping him in place as Cas squirmed under him, hole clenching enticingly. “Holy <em>crap</em>, I love you.”</p><p>Dean jerked, body going stock still in shock. “What?” he croaked.</p><p>“I’m in love with you,” Cas exclaimed, still laughing. “Fuck,” he turned his head, mouth against Dean’s ear as if he didn’t even know what he was doing to Dean right now. “I love you, Dean.”</p><p>“Shit,” Dean whimpered, hips jerking as he completely lost all control and came deep inside Cas’ warm body. </p><p>Cas made a surprised sound and hugged Dean even tighter, as if holding on for the ride, and Dean could do nothing to stop himself, hips working in little aborted thrusts, pressing and pressing as his dick pumped stream after stream of hot jizz, completely taking Dean’s breath away. A punched out sound escaped him when he was done, and then he collapsed down on top of Cas like a dead cod.</p><p>“Did… did you…?”</p><p>Dean was mortified. “Shut up,” he groaned, voice muffled against the pillow and Cas’ shoulder. “You messed me up.”</p><p>Cas laughed again then, carefree and lovingly. “Sorry, guess you didn’t want to hear that from your fuck buddy, huh?”</p><p>Dean’s whole body was still frozen, both in mortification and with anticipation. Because what Cas had said sounded awfully close to what Dean had been thinking. It was like a fucking dream but Dean was also scared that it wasn’t true. Cas was waiting for an answer, though, and by his stiff body Dean gathered that Cas was actually nervous too so it was time to fucking man up. He rose on his arms so that he could look Cas in the eye to say this, heart racing like a hummingbird’s. </p><p>“I meant that I’m… I, too,” fucking <em>hell</em>, this was difficult. “Look, I was gonna say it first, but only after I fucked your brains out,” he said in a rush, holding his breath afterwards for some reason.</p><p>Cas looked at him, astonished. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Dean sat back even more, his still half-hard dick slipping out of Cas’ now sloppy hole. He kept his hands on Cas’ thighs even when the man sat up a little too. “I, uh, I mean I’ve liked you since the beginning, so…”</p><p>Cas swallowed hard, looking younger and more vulnerable than Dean had ever seen him. “I remember you said you’d wanted me for weeks before we actually had sex,” he started, hesitant, and Dean nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, and at first I thought it was only physical, you know? Because you look like a fucking sex God,” Dean just plowed on ahead when it looked like Cas wanted to object. “But it was more than that, I mean I tried to convince myself that it wasn’t because I’ve been, I mean I <em>am</em>, scared. I like what we have, I don’t wanna lose that, y’know?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Cas mumbled, sounding very much like he understood completely and had had similar thoughts. That realization bolstered Dean’s confidence and he smiled like an idiot.</p><p>“But I got to know you, Cas. And I couldn’t not fall for you, okay?”</p><p>“But I’m…” Cas looked almost sad. “I’m so much older than you.”</p><p>Dean shrugged. “So what? Okay, I admit I thought you were younger when I first slept with you, but it doesn’t bother me that you’re over thirty. If anything, I’ve been nervous that you’d find me boring because I... well I don’t know stuff like you do.”</p><p>Cas’ smile was fucking blinding in its beauty. “Have we been a couple of dumbasses?”</p><p>“I’d say so,” Dean laughed, elated in a way he’d never been before. “So, um, does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend or whatever?”</p><p>Cas huffed out a wobbly chuckle and laid back down, arms out for Dean. “Fuck my brains out like you said you’d planned and then we’ll talk.”</p><p>Dean’s heart felt fit to burst with love for the man and he looked down, finding that Cas’ dick had softened a little but still looked like it was in the game. And God knew Dean didn’t need much to get hard again for the man.</p><p>“Sure thing, Cas.”</p><p>The kiss that Cas pulled him into was almost enough to overload Dean’s system, whole body warming from the love he could feel emanating from the other man. Yeah, give him one or two of those kisses and Dean would always be hard and ready to go, that was for fucking sure. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Two days later Dean still hadn’t fully grasped that this was real. That he and Cas were actually <em>dating</em> and that he was allowed to be as love-dovey as he wanted to with the man. Cas still seemed somewhat uncertain why Dean would want to do stuff for him but he never denied Dean and never seemed uncomfortable. </p><p>For the moment they were on Cas’ couch, Cas on his back smoking and with his feet in Dean’s lap, Dean rubbing them as he watched reruns of Dr. Sexy MD and he fucking loved how they didn’t have to use sex as an excuse to meet up anymore. Dean could just come over because he missed Cas and Cas could just call him for the same reason. Sure, they’d totally traded hand jobs as soon as Dean was inside the door but that was beside the point. </p><p>“Hey, Cas,” he turned to the man when a commercial break came on. “I have a favor to ask of you.”</p><p>Actually this had been on Dean’s mind the whole day they’d spent together and eventually he’d just figured that straightforward seemed like the best solution and Cas seemed to favor that approach himself anyway. </p><p>“Thought you said we wouldn’t call it that anymore,” Cas chuckled and playfully pressed his leg against Dean’s crotch, making him jump.</p><p>“Not that kind of favor,” Dean laughed and grabbed Cas’ leg, massaging the calf. Cas was in just his underwear and a t-shirt and Dean loved it. “Well I guess kinda, now that you mention it. You know how you called the charity one of your favors?” he grinned at Cas when the man nodded. “I wanna collect one like that too. I want you to meet my parents.”</p><p>Cas froze with his hand out, reaching for the ashtray. He stared at Dean with wide eyes and Dean had for some reason never felt calmer. </p><p>“You… you do?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean shrugged, trying to act nonchalant while internally loving the hell out of this. Cas looked so fucking nervous all of a sudden that Dean couldn’t not enjoy it. “I mean, it’s only fair, don’t you think? I met your family, right?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Plus, it’s not like you’re planning on dumping me anytime soon, is it?” he pinned Cas down with his eyes and Cas chewed his lower lip. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good,” Dean grinned to himself, enjoying the wave of affection that swept through him. “Then it’s settled, dinner on Friday sound good?”</p><p>“Splendid,” Cas almost <em>squeaked</em> and Dean pretty much had to pounce on the man, pulling him into a happy kiss that took Cas’ concerns and breath away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is that him?” Sam was standing by the window in the living room, looking out at the street in front of their house. “Does he drive a BMW?”</p><p>“What? No,” Dean snorted, the very idea ridiculous to him. </p><p>Meanwhile, Dean was on his third lap around the house, checking to see if everything was perfect and driving everyone insane with his fussing. Mom was in the kitchen cooking up a feast and Dean felt silly bringing Cas home like this, as if he were a middle schooler with his first boyfriend, never mind that Cas actually <em>was</em> his first boyfriend…</p><p>The point was that they were adults, and this was ridiculous. </p><p>“Oh! Is <em>that</em> him?”</p><p>Dean looked because he had to look. “That’s Mr. Jenkins from across the street,” he snapped. “Can’t you go be useful instead? And act your age.”</p><p>“My age is obnoxious, and you know it,” Sam snarked, thankfully trotting off to the kitchen. </p><p>Good, now Dean could wait here in peace and make sure he would be the one to answer the door when Cas came. Fucking hell, he should have just gone to pick him up…</p><p>He hadn’t been standing there for more than thirty seconds before he heard his phone ring. He pawed at his pockets, sure that it was Cas calling to cancel. Cas didn’t want to be with him anymore, Cas thought he was juvenile and—and where the hell was his phone anyway? He realized in the last second that he’d left it in the dining room when he’d checked it for messages while setting the table. </p><p>He got to it just in time to miss the call but still see the caller-ID.</p><p>“Sam!” he yelled, hearing his brother roar with laughter in the kitchen. “That’s not funny!”</p><p>“What isn’t, love?” mom asked when he stormed into the kitchen. She was just putting the finishing touches on her steak and though the scent was delicious, Dean was too annoyed with his little brother to take it in. </p><p>“Stop prank calling me,” he hissed at Sammy’s stupid face.</p><p>“Stop being lame,” Sam shot back, shit-eating grin and Dean wanted to throw Sam’s phone in the dishwasher.</p><p>“Be kind to your brother,” mom admonished gently. “It’s not easy being a sap in love.”</p><p>“<em>Mom</em>,” Dean exclaimed, Sammy laughing again as mom grinned down at her steak. </p><p>It was a wonder Dean even heard the doorbell over his family being absolute dicks but heard it he did and he flew to the door, intent on answering it first but <em>of course</em> dad had fucking materialized out of thin air and was already there. </p><p>“Hello,” dad said when he saw Cas on the other side, as politely confused as someone normally was when they didn’t expect company, except they were totally expecting company and why the fuck was it so far to the door?</p><p>“Hello,” Cas answered, a smile evident in his tone. “I’m Castiel Novak, you must be John Winchester?”</p><p>“I am,” dad said, tone polite, and they shook hands. “Hey, aren’t you that fella from the Gas-N-Sip? Steve?”</p><p>“Well, the name on the vest is wrong but yes, that’s me,” Cas nodded, looking happy to be remembered. </p><p>“What a coincidence,” dad exclaimed as if gas station employees usually came for house calls. Wow, dad sure was thick sometimes... “Well, you’ll have to excuse me, we’re waiting for our son’s boyfriend so we can have a family dinner.”</p><p>“I know,” Cas answered, now sounding a little confused and Dean practically threw himself the last few steps to get to Cas’ side. “I’m him.”</p><p>“You’re…?”</p><p>“This is Cas,” Dean huffed out, out of breath more because of frayed nerves than anything else. He took Cas’ hand in a steady grip. “My boyfriend.”</p><p>Dad looked between the two of them, clearly going over the scant information Dean had given him over the summer. The age difference, that Cas was a divorcee, Cas the adult with a job and a house and–and–and—</p><p>“Mary!” dad called over his shoulder and Dean turned to Cas, snagging a quick kiss because he was pretty sure he would need it. “Mary, could you come to the door‽”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>In the end Cas opted to sell his house and move into a smaller apartment that he could comfortably afford on his Gas-N-Sip paycheck. He said he would look for other jobs and Dean sometimes caught him going through the paper but on the whole he seemed happy at the gas station and now that he didn’t have money issues anymore, Dean saw no real meaning to switching jobs. </p><p>With the money from the house Cas managed to pay off his existing mortgage and still had money left to buy mostly new furniture. Most notably a new bed, which Dean helped pick out. With memory foam and sturdy bed posts. </p><p>Cas also got a cat, a black stray that he loved very much and that he named Sylvester after a cat in a cartoon from his childhood. That Sylvester immediately became Dean’s cat was another matter. The little rascal slept on Dean’s side of the bed and put dead flies in Dean’s shoes and Dean could pretend all he wanted that it annoyed him but Sylvester knew the truth. </p><p>Mom and dad eventually came around to his and Cas’ relationship. Well, truth be told, they’d pretty much wrapped their heads around it by the end of that dinner. Dad had kept glaring daggers but Cas had won him over by their shared interest in whisky and Dean supposed mom had contributed to making dad feel comfortable too. Dean got one hell of a talking to after Cas had left but the consensus had been that Dean was an adult and they only wanted him to be happy. Though dad had threatened to pull their contribution to the college tuition money if Dean let “all the love” get to his head so that he neglected his studies. </p><p>Dean, for his part, had never felt so confident before. With Cas by his side he felt as if he could conquer the world and he sailed through his first months at KU. And it got even better after he’d worked up the courage to ask Cas if he could move in with him.</p><p>Just like he’d planned, he’d stayed at home instead of going to the dorms at KU, but had spent so much of that time at Cas’ that mom and dad hadn’t been the least surprised when he told them he was moving. That didn’t mean that dad hadn’t lectured Dean about safe sex, though. </p><p>Living with Cas was the best thing that had happened to Dean, since he first asked the man to suck him off. Cas had decided to throw a moving in party the weekend after Dean had installed himself and had surprised Dean with asking if he wanted to invite some of his friends. To be honest, Dean had been hesitant but the mix of Benny and Jo with Gabriel and Kali, and Gabriel’s flamboyant friend Balthazar, had made for the best party Dean had ever been to and he couldn’t wait to do it again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, are you happy, Dean?” Cas asked when they were getting ready for bed on the night of their first month anniversary of living together, the end of Dean’s first semester in sight and winter sparkling with the promise of a zany Christmas in store for them and their mismatched but loving friends and family. </p><p>“Yeah,” Dean rolled Sylvester out of bed and brushed off cat hair while the ball of fur walked out of the bedroom in a huff.</p><p>“Are you sure there isn’t anything that I could do to make you even happier?”</p><p>Dean grinned at Cas as he stretched out beside the man, the man’s expression tantalizingly suggestive.</p><p>“Well now that you mention it, there’s one thing.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Dean’s grin widened when Cas sat up, coming closer and looking at Dean with smoldering eyes. Yeah, Cas always knew what Dean wanted and was always more than happy to deliver, knowing that Dean was equally eager to return in kind. </p><p>“Suck my dick.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so this is it for these crazy kids! Well, for now lol. You obviously never know what my insane muse tells me to write, in another four years time we might see this version of Dean and Cas again, let's never say never! 😆<br/>Anyway, I hope you had as much fun as me and that this ending feels satisfying to you!<br/>Please don't hesitate to drop me a comment and let me know how you feel and if you want to give me money for no reason, then please follow the link in <a href="https://twitter.com/SPNzation/status/1116229601540419586">this Twitter thread</a> 💖</p><p>And that's the end! Join me in a few weeks time when I start an ABO with shy!alpha!Cas and confident!omega!Dean 😄 yeah, we're doing <em>that</em> trope, yeehaw!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>